The Prophecy of the Goddess
by MidnightShade
Summary: Solei, Amber and others are members in an ancient prophecy that fortells not only the death of a god, but the death of another celestial. The god thatthe prophecy speaks of is dead, and another has taken his place. This time, the battle is not Solei's.
1. Beginnings

K this is the first of the re-loaded chapters, and you will (those of you that have read it before), probably notice a few small changes. Thank the Queen. I own nothing except the girls.(And it REALLY bites.)  
  


* * *

  
*Slice* Another tuft of cotton stuck to the end of her snow-white blade as the last of the dummies joined the massive ranks of split mannequins. Solei stood up out of her swing, her eyes blazing silver in anger, surveying the destruction she had wrought upon her grandfather's training grounds. She shook her head and sighed, knowing she would clean it later.  
  
"Kamai?" Solei had thrown her knife at the first sound of a single leaf being crushed, before she knew who spoke, and was forced to shift its perfect flight with her chi when she saw that it was her close friend Amber that stood behind her. Amber took one good look at the carnage around her and her friend's silver eyes before she spoke again, this time with fear and awe.  
  
"What happened to you?" Solei fixed her with an annoyed glare before answering.  
  
"Jaime broke up with me this morning in the halls; I've had to contain my rage all day." Jaime and Solei had been going out since ninth grade; to have them break up was the most surprising thing to have happened all year. Of course it was only the first of December, but they were the picture perfect couple. Solei brushed a few strands of her blond hair that had come loose from her ponytail out of her face before she pulled her knife out of the tree it had imbedded itself in.  
  
"Well Chi," she said, grinning at a particularly evil idea, "Since you're here you can help me clean up the training field." Amber groaned, but began to pile the shredded mannequins.  
  


* * *

  
Nakago finished his prayer to Seiryu, but before he left the temple he felt his god call him back. Apparently Amiboshi had felt the call as well, for he now sat just beneath the altar. Nakago knelt down beside him and bowed his head in respect as the dragon god appeared before them.  
  
"Nakago, Amiboshi," the god acknowledged that it was they who knelt before him. "I have another task for you." Amiboshi looked up in surprise.  
  
"A task, my lord?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, you are to find two young women." Nakago raised an eyebrow. This was their task, to find a couple women? A waste of time at best. Seiryu continued speaking.  
  
"I do not know their names, yet they are known to me as the Goddess Protector and the Daughter of the God." Nakago silently apologized for doubting Lord Seiryu. The dragon god continued. "They come from another world, not Yui's world, Amiboshi, but another one, less accustomed to magic, although they are similar. They have little knowledge of power, yet they can fight. Your task is to find these two women and bring them here, to our world, where they will complete the prophecy writ in the heavens." Nakago and Amiboshi bowed their heads once more. They replied in unison.  
  
"As you wish." Then they were gone in a brilliant flash of blue.  
  


* * *

  
Tasuki was shocked out of his sleep by Suzaku's silent voice.  
  
"Tasuki" Suzaku said, "Awaken your brother Nuriko and come out into the lily garden." Tasuki did as he was asked. Nuriko did not protest, but followed eagerly to the garden. Awaiting them was the red firebird they knew as Suzaku. Immediately they both kneeled.  
  
"My sons," Suzaku's voice was quiet, yet they both heard it clearly. "I have for you both an important task." Tasuki rolled his eyes while Nuriko waited patiently for Suzaku to explain. "You are to enter another world and find two women. Now-" Tasuki cut him off before he could continue.  
  
"Wait one minute. Ya want us ta go inta another world, and find couple o' WOMEN!!!" Suzaku waited, Tasuki wasn't through quite yet. "Another thing, Suzaku, ya said ya had an important task. WHAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YA DRAG US OUTA BED FOR IT, EH? THEY'RE FUCKING WOMEN!!!" Suzaku looked at his fiery seishi before continuing.  
  
"As I was about to say," he said, continuing his speech, "they are known as the Goddess Protector and the Daughter of the God. They are the keys to an eternal prophecy. You are to find them, and bring them here so they may complete their purpose." Tasuki was shocked into silence.  
  
"Daughter of the God?" he asked.  
  
"Goddess Protector?" Nuriko followed.  
  
"Yes. Now my sons. I wish you luck." With that, they disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  


* * *

  
REVIEW!!! Please?  
  
~MidnightShade~ 


	2. Meetings

Once more, I, sadly, own only Solei and Amber.  
  


* * *

  
Tasuki heard the fight before he saw it, the distinct sound of metal on metal. He was surprised when he also heard a young, female voice yelling sword commands, words he knew only because of the emperor.  
  
'Thank you Hotohori.' He thought sarcastically. The clanging stopped and he heard the voice was panting heavily between words.  
  
"You've improved Solei." Another, new, voice spoke.  
  
"Grazi, constant training and lethal anger really are a good combination for prolonged fights, Amber." He heard a musical laughter that suddenly cut off. He stepped closer, curious. A knife imbedded itself in a tree, millimeters from his face. He looked up and saw a light-haired girl in a tight vest and pants, obviously just coming from training, judging by her sweaty features and tousled hair. Her lavender-blue eyes narrowed, and she accompanied her expression with a smirk too much like Nakago's for comfort.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" She asked, her voice laced with venom as she idly rolled a knife blade over her fingers. Tasuki blushed, he hadn't realized he was staring. Nuriko shifted in the bushes behind, and an instant later the knife had pinned his braid to the nearest tree.  
  
"It would appear we have another one." She said, her smirk increasing. "Whatever shall we do with you?"  
  


* * *

  
Solei cut off Amber's laughter with a single thought.  
  
'We've got company.' She explored further and her mouth gaped open. Tasuki shifted in the bushes, and Solei's reflexes fired her knife. She looked back at Amber. 'No chi! They can't know that we know them. Clear? That means no calling me Kamai.' All she got was a pout, but Solei supposed that it meant that Amber would comply. Solei walked out of her cover and upon spying Tasuki, covered her astonishment with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She waited as his eyes traveled up and down her body before interrupting, barely avoiding the urge to sigh.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" she asked, nonchalantly rolling a knife over her fingers. She heard Nuriko in the bushes and threw her knife, catching his braid and attaching it to the nearest tree.  
  
"It would appear that we have another one." Solei allowed her smirk to increase as she found that it was Nuriko in the bushes. "Whatever shall we do with you?" Amber chose that time to bound out of the foliage behind Solei.  
  
"HI!!" she said, her perky, excited demeanor, the exact opposite of Solei's cold, ice-like façade. Amber continued on, oblivious to practically everything except the fact that Tasuki was sitting in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked. Tasuki found his voice.  
  
"I'm Tasuki, and if he's not dead from a knife wound," he said glaring daggers at Solei, who merely raised her eyebrows again, "Nuriko should be back in those bushes." Amber narrowed her eyes at Solei.  
  
"Solei, if you killed him..." she trailed off menacingly. Nuriko called out from the bushes.  
  
"I'm fine, my braid was caught by the knife and is now attached to a tree." She grinned smugly at Amber with a perfect, 'I told you so' look on her face. Amber's mouth twitched, but she quickly recovered.  
  
"I'm Amber, this is Solei! Don't let her manner-" Solei interrupted.  
  
"Why are you here at my grandfather's temple?" she inquired. Nuriko, having removed the knife from the tree and his hair answered before Tasuki.  
  
"We have no place to stay and wondered if the temple could house us."  
  
Amber tipped her head sideways, curious. "Why'd ya come through the  
bushes at the back?"  
  
Tasuki coughed, prompting Nuriko. "We...umm...thought this was the  
entrance."  
  
Solei's inner self cringed at the obvious lie, but accepted it anyway.  
  
"Obviously it's not. However, we do have extra rooms if you don't mind sharing. We often get many unexpected guests, we like to keep a few rooms open at all times." She said. Nuriko stood, pulling Tasuki up with him and bowing.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness." He said. Solei nodded in return and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
"This way, gentlemen." Amber burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. Her words of apology came out in-between giggles.  
  
"I'm not..." she sniggered, "...laughing..." chuckled, "...at YOU..." more laughter, "...I'm..." chortling, "...laughing at HER!" Amber burst out into hysterical laughter, doubling over. Solei simply stepped around her, completely ignoring the snickering maniac.  
  
"She'll calm down eventually." She told them. " In the meantime, please, ignore her and follow me." They did so, eyeing Amber warily as they passed by. This only made her laugh harder. Solei shook her head sadly, allowing a genuine smile to spread across her lips as she chuckled slightly. Nuriko stared, amazed that the ice-queen had been so quickly replaced with a radiant goddess. She opened a door for them and they stepped into the sparsely decorated room furnished with two beds, a desk and two worn chairs.  
  
"Make yourselves at home." She said. "Dinner's in an hour. Amber will come and find you."  
  
Solei wished that she had stopped to change into something other than her thief attire, but it was best for maneuverability as she wandered in the woods to gather her knife from the tree. She became aware of two people in the woods flanking her. She stopped, to see what would happen, and the footsteps stopped as well.  
  
'Figures.' she thought. "Who's there?" she asked keeping her voice calm and devoid of any and all emotion.  
  
"Travelers." Came the response. "We're looking for shelter and heard that there was a temple nearby that would take us in." Solei sighed.  
  
'Of course. More vagabonds. Who this time, Hotohori and Chichiri?' she silently asked. "Show yourselves." She commanded, making sure her voice was solid and allowed for no disobeying. They complied. Solei was shocked when she saw Nakago and Amiboshi walk out of the trees. Mentally she cursed Suzaku and Seiryu for sending the four of them. Then she reflected on Amber's reaction and amended her curse.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, feeling that strange deja vu that usually preceded something that would change her life. If it was for the better, she could not tell.  
  
"Amiboshi." He said. Then he motioned to the cold figure beside him. Solei's breath caught in her throat and her heart beat faster when he caught her gaze. "This is Nakago." Solei nodded to both of them in turn, trying in vain to slow the quickening pace of her heart.  
  
"My name is Solei. You were correctly informed, if you don't mind sharing a room with each other." She said. Nakago and Amiboshi exchanged looks and nodded.  
  
"We don't mind at all." Amiboshi said. Solei calmed herself and led them to the room they would be sharing, telling them that dinner would be soon and that she would holler when it was ready.  
  
She went quickly back to Amber, forgetting that she still had not retrieved her knife from the trees.  
  
"Amber" she said, dragging her friend into the kitchen. "Nakago and Amiboshi are here, I put them in the room furthest from Tasuki and Nuriko." Amber's eyes grew wide, as she comprehended what Solei was saying.  
  
"You're kidding right?" she asked. Solei shook her head no. Amber shuddered and then straightened.  
  
"You'd better start cooking, since you have to feed seven people." Solei nodded and started a batch of fettuccini noodles before she began slicing vegetables.  
  


* * *

  
Nuriko looked at the knife he had pulled from his hair. The blade was a pure white and smoother than silk. He carefully tested the blade. The rose had thorns. A trickle of blood ran down his palm, but he did not even feel the pain. Tasuki had flopped on one of the beds, also deep in thought. His thoughts rested on the brunette  
  
'What was her name again?' he asked himself. 'Oh, Amber, right.' Her amber eyes gazed at him on the insides of his closed eyelids. A loud voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"DINNER!!" his eyes snapped open and he saw Amber standing in the open doorway. She started to walk out, obviously implying that they follow. She turned to Nuriko. "Nuriko, your hand is bleeding, did ya know?" then she continued out. Five feet past the doorway she spun around again. "Are you guys coming or what?" Nuriko and Tasuki stood and followed her out, Nuriko bandaging his hand with a ribbon until they got to the kitchen. Solei spotted him trying to wrap it, and called him over to her pot of noodles.  
  
"How'd you cut it?" she asked, getting down bandages and disinfectant from a cabinet above.  
  
"It caught on the edge of the table." He lied. She raised an eyebrow, but did not look up from his hand. She tied off the gauze and pronounced him good to go. Amber looked at her, asking if she had used chi to help.  
  
'Only a little, Amber. Not enough to notice.' Came the curt reply. Then Tasuki, Nuriko, Amber, Amiboshi and Nakago's eardrums were shattered by one of Solei's trademark whistles. Amber turned on her.  
  
"Warn us before you break our eardrums, Solei!" she yelled. "What did you do that for anyways?" Nakago and Amiboshi walked into the kitchen, Amiboshi grumbling something about blasted eardrums under his breath. Tasuki and Nuriko's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Seiryu warriors even as theirs narrowed at the firebirds'. Solei was quick to play the dumb blond role, a role she detested, but one that came in handy in awkward moments such as this.  
  
"Do you know eachother?" she asked, planting a falsely idiotic look on her face. "Nuriko, Tasuki, these two are-" Tasuki cut her off.  
  
"Nakago and Amiboshi. Yes we know." His voice was cold and curt. Solei let her smile fall.  
  
"Oh..." she trailed off before realizing she had to introduce Amber. "Nakago, Amiboshi, this is Amber." They nodded to her then sat down across the table from the Suzaku seishi. Solei walked around the table, spooning out pasta and vegetables to everyone. Amber, meanwhile, was pouring drinks for everyone, apple juice for Tasuki and milk for everyone else. Solei's inner self smiled 'Isa fun time' she thought to herself.  
  
"Amber, why are you pouring apple juice for Tasuki?" she carefully pasted an innocent look on her face. Amber looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Solei burst out laughing and collapsed into her chair. Tasuki and Amber looked embarrassed and even Nakago and Amiboshi's mouths were twitching. Tasuki broke the uncomfortable silence accented by Solei's giggles.  
  
"I don't like milk anyways, its fine." Solei doubled over in laughter again, almost choking on her pasta. Nuriko, being just to her left, slapped her back hard, and her mouthful of pasta landed on Amber's face, sending Solei back into gales of laughter. Eventually everyone was able to have a decent, if somewhat distant, conversation over dinner before they went to bed.  
  


* * *

  
MidnightShade: Well? What do u think?  
  
Amber: It's focusing WAY to much on Solei.  
  
Solei: whatev. So far so good. Nakago's really hot, dija know?  
  
MidnightShade: DUH! Of course I did. Anyway. Hit that nice button beneath this and REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Midnight

Hey, I only own Solei and Amber, (and Jaime, but I don't really want to  
  


* * *

  
MidnightShade: Anybody want Jaime?  
  
Jaime: What? I heard my name.  
  
MidnightShade: Nothing, Jamie...*innocent look* On with the story!  
  


* * *

  
In their room, Nakago wondered what the jolt he had felt when he met Solei had been. He had met many strange people, but no one that had changed personalities and demeanors so unthinkingly and so rapidly. Cold and demanding one minute, and then happy and carefree the next. He had felt little chi flickers before he had encountered her in the woods, now it was evidently the Suzaku warriors who had caused it. He reflected on Seiryu's words.  
  
"The Goddess Protector and the Daughter of the God." Who are they? What are they like? How will we know them? Nakago, for once had un-answered questions, and did not like the feeling. Amiboshi was tossing and turning in his sleep, making it impossible for him to concentrate. He rose silently and slipped out the door, unnoticed by his restless companion.  
  


* * *

  
"What the hell do you think you are doing here Jaime?! We're through!" Solei's voice was hushed, yet Jaime heard every word. When he spoke his voice was slurred and he pawed at her ungracefully.  
  
"When did that happen, baby?" his speech was slow and his eyes unfocused.  
  
"Get away from me." She hissed, not happy that Jaime was here. Especially since she knew the warriors were light sleepers. She slammed him into a tree with strength unnatural for a woman her size, but Jaime did not notice. He was too drunk to notice. He kept trying to undo the zip down the front of her vest, but she would have none of it.  
  
"Go home Jaime," she said, her voice like ice, "Run back to your lover, Christine." She spat out the girl's name with contempt. Jaime fled. Solei crumpled into a heap on the nearby bench and sobbed.  
  


* * *

  
Nuriko heard quiet sobs and followed them to their source: a black lump on a bench overlooking a moonlit pond. He sat down next to the curled up figure and lifted her chin so he could see her face. She turned away so he could not see.  
  
"Go away, Nuriko." Her voice was lower and cracking because of her tears, but he easily recognized it as Solei's.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "What happened?" Solei simply turned into him and sobbed into his shoulder. He put his arms around her, awkward at first, but then she burrowed closer to him and it felt right. He rocked her gently back and forth, until he realized she was asleep. Carefully he moved out from under her and unlaced his arms from around her back before kissing her forehead. He laid her down softly on the bench and walked back to his room, assured that she was okay.  
  


* * *

  
After slipping across the immaculately trimmed lawn, Nakago found a perfect hollow in which he could meditate. Alas, such was not to be the case. He heard voices in through the trees, and became curious, recognizing one of them as Solei's. He shifted forward to see what was happening. He saw a strange guy try to fondle her and his eyes narrowed before he could stop them.  
  
'Why do I feel so possessive?' he asked himself. 'I don't even know her. She is nothing more than a useful weakling' He shook his head to clear it. The boy ran, and as Solei turned, he caught a glimpse of her tear-streaked face in the moonlight. He settled down to watch over her, and was surprised when Nuriko walked over to her. Nakago watched with a rare surge of jealousy as Solei flung her arms around Nuriko. He watched Nuriko leave, not bothering to cover her, or watch over her in the night and shook his head. Even at his most aloof, he would never leave a girl, let alone a beautiful one, alone on a bench at night. He moved over to her and removed his cloak, placing it over her shoulders as he might a blanket. He had multiple thoughts of what he should be doing with her, and where they should be at this time of night, but quickly shut them away behind the solid barrier behind which he kept all of his emotions. Then he settled down to observe her as she slept, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the peaceful expression on her angelic face capturing his gaze till sunrise.  
  


* * *

  
Amber also had had trouble sleeping, Tasuki's snoring echoing loudly through the empty temple. With an almost unquenchable urge to smash Solei for putting her in that room, she left the main building. She saw a bench nearby a shimmering lake, glistening in the moonlight. She sat. She heard voices and was surprised to hear Jaime's when he spoke.  
  
"When did that happen, baby?" Amber's eyes widened as she realized he was drunk, her fingers itching to grab a weapon. Kamai's next words were too soft for even HER sharp ears to catch, but she did hear a satisfying *SMACK* as Solei slammed Jaime up against a tree. He suddenly went running through the forest, not noticing his bruises from low-hanging branches. She heard Solei try to stifle her sobs, and moved forward to see what her friend would do. Chi was amazed when she saw that Solei was curled up on a bench with Nuriko's arms around her. Her eyes widened and she left, deciding to leave her friend alone.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, Kamai woke at the crack of dawn as she usually did; however she was slightly stiff. Her eyes snapped open and she remembered the previous night, and Jaime's pathetic attempt to return, she nearly spat in disgust, but felt a blanket fall from her shoulders as she sat up. She frowned, trying to think, then looked at her covering more closely. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized it was Nakago's.  
  
"Nakago's?" she asked herself softly. A deep voice responded.  
  
"Yes?" she looked to her right slowly, afraid of what she would see. Nakago was sitting next to her on the bench, a slight smirk on his face. She noted that he did not have his cloak on.  
  
"Here," she said, handing his cloak back to him with a slight blush. "Thank you." His hand brushed hers and she again felt the jolt of electricity run up her spine, but it was gone too fast to catch. He quickly accepted his cloak, laying it across his arm.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Nakago?" He looked out at the rising sun, an astonishingly serene look on his face.  
  
"I like to watch the sun rise." He said simply. She accepted his answer without comment and they both watched the sun as it rose, resplendent in its fiery colours. A content smile spread across Solei's face as she watched the sun, she had forgotten how calming it was. Nakago glanced at Solei and was astounded at just how tranquil she looked. The angelic expression that had been on her face as she slept was nothing compared to this. He looked quickly forward, and his stare was replaced by hers. She mentally traced the set of his jaw, unaware that just a moment ago he had been gazing at her. The sun finished the colourful part of its ascent and she rose silently.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, "for reminding me of pause." She began to walk away, but Nakago's voice stopped her.  
  
"Just who are you, Girl?" he asked, his voice indifferent and emotionless, his usual self taking over. She spun slowly, a confused look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean, Nakago?"  
  
"You..." paused for a moment, unable to describe it properly.  
  
"Change?" she asked a half-smile on her face.  
  
"Yes." Her smile faded.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean." Her voice equally as uncaring as his was. "I'm going to go start breakfast." Then she spun on her heel and left, wondering what it was about him that made her heart race. He came up behind her and caught her wrist. Once again her reflexes took over and she flipped him onto the dirt, his face was flat on the ground, his hand still holding her wrist. She slid out of his grip like it was made of live wires.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that." Nakago stood gracefully, not acknowledging his lack of expectance for such a response to his grasp.  
  
"Like I said, Girl, you change." She shook her head, not wanting him to know just how much she changed.  
  
"Truly Nakago," she said softly her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't change." Solei stared at the ground, aware of his scrutinizing stare upon her. She wished again that she was wearing something more. The tight vest and pants weren't helping the situation. He lifted her chin with two fingers, his eyes boring into hers with frightening intensity. Then he spoke, his voice strangely hushed and reverent, the intensity of his gaze never wavering.  
  
"Liar."  
  
She smirked. "Perhaps."  
  
He blinked in surprise. "Perhaps?"  
  
"Perhaps." She spun around again, leaving to make the other's breakfast. "Nakago," she said, looking back, his eyebrow arched. "I suggest you come in, otherwise I'll have to whistle for you." A teasing smile was on her face, and her eyes glittered with mirth as she flipped her hair into his face, ignorant to him as he inhaled the fresh lavender scent of her hair.  
  


* * *

  
An ear-splitting whistle woke him up, just as he was about to see the beautiful princess in his dream.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled. He was suddenly assaulted by a flying pillow.  
  
"Shut up, Tasuki." Nuriko's groggy voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
"What the hell was that whistle?" Nuriko was already up and heading out the door. He turned in the doorway.  
  
"Breakfast." He said simply.  
  
"Oh, right. Breakfast. Where are we again?" he asked as he hopped into his pants.  
  
"A temple, you idiot."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Right." Another whistle broke off their conversation, though not as loud as the first, followed by a loud cry of,  
  
"BREAKFAST!!" from Amber. Tasuki and Nuriko exchanged glances before heading out the door.  
  


* * *

  
"PANCAKES!!" came the cry as they walked into the kitchen. They had just enough time to grab a plate and sit down before three pancakes flew through the air onto each of their plates. Solei's voice came from the other side of the room as they began to eat.  
  
"Sorry about the little warning, I expected you a little bit earlier." She sent them an apologetic look as she poured batter onto the griddle.  
  
"Dath OK" Tasuki said, his food half chewed and rolling around in his mouth as he spoke. Amber sent him a death glare. He swallowed his mouthful. "Sorry." Amber nodded, a smug look on her face. Idly picking at his food across the table, Amiboshi smiled a little, but it was ruined by a yawn. Amber turned to him.  
  
"Why are you so tired, Amiboshi?" he turned to her and began to speak, only to be interrupted by another yawn.  
  
"I dreamt that something awful was going to happen to the temple." Solei paused before flipping the pancakes.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "Do tell." He ate some of the pancakes then spoke.  
  
"It was hit by lightning and went down in flames." His eyes got a misty look as if he was going to cry. Solei and Amber exchanged glances.  
  
'Lightning,' Amber thought to Solei, 'and fire. Okay, what happens to me?' Solei shook her head sadly at Amber's thoughts, but did not completely rule out Amiboshi's dream. Kamai noted her pancakes were ready and called it out.  
  
"Pancakes are up! Whoever wants some hold out your plates." Tasuki, Nuriko and Amber held their plates out and Solei, without looking, flipped the pancakes onto their plates perfectly. Nuriko's eyes went wide, but then he and Tasuki began fighting over who got to use the maple syrup first, while Amber neatly swiped it from under their noses. Solei sat down with them, the griddle unplugged, and began to eat. Sixteen pancakes later, she set down her fork. As she looked around the table she thought their eyes would pop out of their heads.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"How can you eat that much?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Practice." She retorted, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Lots of practice." Amber rolled her eyes, exasperated with her friend.  
  
"I'm leaving." She said, pushing back her chair. Solei caught the back of her shirt, effectively stopping her.  
  
"Not a chance. It's your turn for dishes."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You heard me. Dishes. NOW!" Solei pointed to the sink full of sudsy water. "GO!" Amber sulked over to the sink, muttering about annoying angels under her breath. Solei rounded on her. "I heard that Amber." Amber spun, an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Heard what?" Solei gave her a look. "Fine. I'll do them PROPERLY. Nya." She stuck her tongue out at Solei, but turned to the dishes. "Tasuki?" she asked, coating her voice in honey. "Would you help me? Please?" Solei shook her head at him, but he was already responding.  
  
"No way! Ya think that YOU can get me to do chores!? Uh-uh. NOOO WAY!" Solei grinned.  
  
"So there." She spun on her heal, and left, following the others out the door and leaving Amber all alone with the dishes.  
  


* * *

  
After finishing the dishes, Amber made her way to the training field, expecting to find only Solei. She was surprised to see Tasuki and Nuriko working as well. Solei acknowledged her, but grabbed her kon from a nearby rack, her lips moving as she asked Nakago something. He nodded, and she tossed him one as well. Amber walked over, intent on stopping the kon fight before it started. She got there to late, Solei and Nakago were already fighting, the kon work intricate and swift. Amber stepped between the fighters.  
  
"STOP!!" she yelled. They simply fought around her. She drew her swords and cringed as their kons hit the metal and the shock waves from the power of their strikes shivered down her arms. "DESIST!!" she repeated. Solei paid no heed to her, but flipped her kon around and an instant later Nakago was on the ground, his kon to far to reach without chi, and her kon able to kill him with one swipe. She removed her kon and stood back, effortlessly moving Amber out of her way. Nakago stood up gracefully, picking up his kon in the process, and they bowed, concluding the fight. Solei turned to ask Amber what she wanted, but Amber wasn't there. In her place was a blazing strip of white fire, lightning had struck out of a completely clear sky. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Amber screamed in pain.  
  


* * *

  
MidnightShade: He he he. A cliffy. I'll probably update later, but 4 now, a cliffy. Please, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
  


* * *

  
Solei: She's getting pissed, that means that nothing good is gonna happen to us, the characters. MAKE HER HAPPY, PEOPLE!! PLEASE!  
  
Amber: Hit da review button, and she'll be happy. Then she won't slaughter us characters.  
  
MidnightShade: I need u guys. I won't slaughter u, I might make a lemon or two, but I wouldn't kill you.  
  
Amber & Solei: *Wide eyes* HELP US!! PLEASE!! REVIEW!! 


	4. Fight

K, people, REVIEW!! (or at least let me know ya read it.otaku, thanks loads.) Oh, and 'thoughts' "speech" *action/sound*. Enjoy. Oh, and for all future chapters, I only own Amber and Solei. If I did own the others, I would be filthy rich. But I don't, so I'm not. *pouts*. Thanks Otaku! AND NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  


* * *

  
Solei placed a look of mock horror on her face as lightning struck her friend, mentally conversing with Amber.  
  
'Why the lightning?' she asked.  
  
'I don't know, actually.' Came the response. 'It's not me.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Seriously.'  
  
'Okay, but what are you going to DO?'  
  
'Absorb it, of course.'  
  
'Amber...'  
  
'I know, no chi, but otherwise it'll never go away. It said so.' Solei raised an internal eyebrow.  
  
'Whatever.' The lightning disappeared and Amber crumpled onto the ground, exhausted from engulfing the lightning within her. Solei dropped to her knees, unknowingly giving the guys a perfect view of her breasts. Nuriko's eyes grew wide and he looked away quickly, a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Amber, are you all right?" Amber groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. Tasuki nudged Solei out of the way.  
  
"Amber?" his voice was low and husky, and shivers ran up Amber's spine as he gently laid a palm on her shoulder. Solei slipped away grabbing Nuriko, Nakago and Amiboshi, leaving Amber and Tasuki alone. Nuriko turned to Solei once they were out of earshot.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
Solei smiled. "They need the alone time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...umm..." Solei paused unsure of how to tell him that Amber liked Tasuki without actually telling him. Or letting them know that they had chi. She felt a flare of chi and turned back to the training ground. "Oh, shit." The guys spun to face her again, astonished looks on their faces.  
  
"What? Don't think a girl can swear?" Nuriko started to say something, but changed it at the last minute.  
  
"Why are you swearing?" Solei realized her mistake. Nakago bailed her out.  
  
"The Girl felt it, but not you?" he scoffed. "And you call yourselves warriors." Amiboshi and Nuriko glared. Nuriko took off towards the training field.  
  
"Tasuki must be in trouble." Solei shook her head.  
  
"It's not Tasuki." All heads turned to her again.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Chi." She said unthinkingly.  
  
"Yes, we know it's chi, but WHO?" Nuriko was REALLY confused. Solei gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Amber." She said. Amiboshi's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Amber?" Solei nodded.  
  
"Yes. Amber. Otherwise known as Chi." She looked to the heavens for help, then began the quick walk back to the field. They followed slowly, still bewildered that Solei had felt the chi and that it was Amber's.  
  


* * *

  
The demon had appeared in front of them, his six-inch fangs dripping some un-godly substance akin to blood. Amber froze. There was something familiar about the demon that she could not quite place, and frankly did not want to. It grinned, then began to speak. The harsh grunts and grows it produced were even more hideous than its body. It took note of their confused faces and changed his speech.  
  
"Where is the one known as Kamai?" Amber's eyes went wide, and her lips began moving silently, her mind not fully comprehending. Tasuki by this time had stood and was standing protectively before her motionless body.  
  
"Go away ya foul beastie!" he yelled, brandishing his tessen. Amber seemed to wake up at his voice, and her chi flared around them protectively. The creature growled something as equally incomprehensible as the first string, but there was no mistaking his intentions as he smiled suggestively at Amber. The demon started lumbering towards them and brushed through her barrier like it was an annoying spider web. Tasuki glared.  
  
"REKKA SHINNEN!" flames sprouted forth from his tessen and struck the demon square in his chest. "Yeah!" Tasuki cried, punching a fist into the air. A grumble came from the otherside of the smoke screen, and Tasuki and Amber's eyes went wide as the demon reappeared. He swatted Tasuki away impatiently, as one might a fly, and swept Amber up in one oversized claw. She summoned her chi, but it was quickly squashed.  
  
"Amber!" Solei's voice echoed in the almost-silence, and a glaive appeared in her hands as she bounded towards the demon, Nuriko, Amiboshi and Nakago following in her wake. The demon's other claw shot towards her, and she swiped at it with her glaive. Dark blue blood sprayed all over her as she sliced its arm off, clouding her vision and sending her back down to the ground. Following the sounds of swearing, Nuriko found Tasuki propped inelegantly against a tree, bruised and pissed. A flash of silver blinded them all, and when they could see again, a very angry, glowing, angel with wings as dark as night faced the demon, a glaive with a blade as white as snow in her hands. Amber opened her eyes and saw the figure, mistaking it for Solei until she fully raised her eyelids. Blue-black hair cascaded down the stranger's back, and Amber was amazed when she saw that the girl's eyes were pure, liquid silver. When the dark angel spoke, her voice was cold, and contained more anger than the loudest shout.  
  
"You wanted Kamai. I'm here. What do you want now?" The demon grinned its evil grin. Nakago heard a faint voice in his head.  
  
'Nakago? Do you know how to banish a demon?' he was curious to know who had gotten through his barriers, but it was a reasonable enough question under the circumstances.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Would you mind terribly disposing of this one? I'll get Amber out of it.' His only response was to begin the preparations for the banishing. The angel nodded to herself and lunged at the demon, glaive flying from her hands expertly towards the claw that held Amber. The weapon hit its mark, and Amber dropped to the ground, still held in place by the claw. Nuriko pried it open and looked away quickly.  
  
'Come on Nuriko!' he yelled to himself. 'You lived in a harem. A girl without her shirt on is nothing!' the blush still stained his cheeks, and he returned his focus to the battle, launching the claw into the fast- moving fray. The demon, it seemed, had not only regenerated its lost limb, but gained another, and it did not take a blind man to see that the angel was tiring. Amiboshi brought his flute to his lips and began to play a song of demon sleep, hoping that it would have sufficient effect to help the strange girl. Amber groaned and started writhing on the ground, the pricks from the demon's claws bleeding more and more profusely. The demon clapped two of his claws to his oversized ears, and the third continued his fight. The wing beat of the angel slowed noticeably, fatigue gaining on her, and her glaive made a final slice before she spiraled to the ground, leaving a good-sized crater in the perfect lawn.  
  
"Immundus Cretura Letum, Exuro Creo Vici Erus Aetas Letum! Lente Thallasinus Nivus Caste."* Nakago let loose the banishment, and the demon's howls echoed through the empty forests. A whirling vortex appeared beneath its feet, and the creature began to sink. A small dark-winged figure sank with it, unknowingly pulled by the strength of the whirlpool, and unable to move from exhaustion. A glimpse of flames arose from the base of the vortex to claim the two, then smoke obscured the scene. The smoke lifted slowly, drawn away by some unfelt wind, and all that remained was a single body.  
  


* * *

  
He, he he. Another cliffy. Feel my wrath! Next chappy will be longer. I  
promise.  
  
*tainted creature of death, fire be thy master, lord, life and death. Leave  
this place of white purity. 


	5. Mysteries

Sorry that it took me so long 2 update.well, for me at least. I know that I get repetitive in this chappy, but I happen to like doing things from multiple points of view. So there.  
  


* * *

  
"Tasuki..." Amber whispered. He was there in an instant, surprised at the affect a girl had on him in such a short period of time.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, gripping her hand tightly between his.  
  
"Where's my shirt?" Amber rolled onto her stomach and began to snore. Tasuki blushed and released her hand. Then he looked around to see if the others had noticed. Nuriko looked slightly frantic, and Nakago caught his gaze and smirked, eyes cold and flashing. Tasuki looked around for Amiboshi, but did not see him.  
  
'Good riddance.' He thought. 'The less Seiryu seishi the better.' Then he removed his shirt and covered Amber, keeping her from cold. Then he scooped her up and walked back to the temple, to pray and to watch over her.  
  


* * *

  
Kamai awoke, her whole body stiff and unresponsive. She opened her eyes and saw red eyes gazing back at her. She shut her eyes quickly, then spoke, wishing that she hadn't opened them.  
  
"Why am I here?" a harsh male voice answered.  
  
"Because I called you." Her eyes snapped open, angry.  
  
"You have no right to call me, Wyvern." He leered at her, his eyes roaming over her now naked body freely.  
  
"Oh I have every right." He answered. "You belong to me."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Wyvern. You know better." Another voice answered after her.  
  
"Technically you DO belong to him, Kamai." She rolled her eyes to look at her uncle. Wyvern spoke before she could give him a smart retort.  
  
"My lord, anything I can do for you-" her uncle cut him off.  
  
"Go." Wyvern left. Her uncle released the immobilizer on his niece and tossed a dress at her. "Put that on." She sighed, but quickly complied. She stared in disgust at the black dress, the plunging neckline, the low, gaping back and the high leg slits.  
  
'At least it's a covering.' She thought. "I repeat. Why am I here?" her uncle chucked a little, then answered.  
  
"I have some things I need to tell you."  
  
"No shit, uncle."  
  
"Be nice..."  
  
"Fine. What?"  
  
"You are, as you know, the Goddess Protector. Guardian to the Daughter of the God. What you don't know is that her father is the demon god, making her half demon." Solei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Amber? Daughter of a demon god? I never knew."  
  
"Both of you play and important part in an ancient prophecy of another world."  
  
"What world?"  
  
"The universe of the four gods, Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu and Byakko."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, anyway, like I was saying, you both play a major role in one of their prophecies. You two are supposedly going to bridge the gap between Seiryu and Suzaku."  
  
"Okay. Now, what was this earlier about me belonging to Wyvern?" her uncle coughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Umm...he...I...umm...Bye!" black light engulfed her, and she began to disappear.  
  
"I'll get you for this, uncle. Just so long as you know." Then she disappeared.  
  


* * *

  
Amber's wounds had gotten worse, and Nakago could do nothing to stop them. Tasuki and Nuriko were largely useless. A flash of black light distracted Nakago from his task. A figure in a long black dress that clung tightly to her every curve, exaggerating them seductively, emerged from the light, muttering curses. Then she saw Amber.  
  
"Shit!" She ran over, bare feet making no noise on the hardwood floors. She kneeled, her back towards the three warriors. Nakago stared in amazement at the long scars on her back, the most prominent running parallel from her shoulder blades to the base of her ribcage, dried blood dripping from their lengths. Her hands began to glow a soft silver- lavender, and Amber's wounds began to heal without scar, as the light engulfed her. Amber's eyelids fluttered open, and the girl dropped her hands.  
  
"Kamai...?"  
  
"Hey." Then the girl collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Tasuki ran over to Amber.  
  
"What happened to ya? Are ya all right?" Amber smiled, glancing around the room.  
  
"I'm fine, I just..." her gaze found the figure at her feet. "Nakago," He glanced at her nonchalantly, his face a blank mask. "Take Kamai to her room, it should be three doors down from yours." Nakago nodded, and picked the girl up gently, extracting a moan of pain from the girl.  
  
"Girl?" he asked his voice empty, but his eyes showing concern to the wall. She groaned again and curled further into his arms. Nuriko was glaring daggers at Nakago's back, but Nakago had already left.  
  
"Where's Amiboshi?" he heard himself asking. Amber looked around again.  
  
"I don't know. Help me up, I need to get to my room." Tasuki grabbed her upper arm and lifted her carefully off the couch.  
  
"Thank you. Now..." she looked down at herself, then at Tasuki. He looked at himself, remembering he had no shirt on. Amber looked away blushing, burrowing further into the shirt she had just realized was his. He helped her back to her room, delicately closing the door and pondering the flare of chi that had come from her. He walked across the hall to the room he shared with Nuriko and walked right into his friend.  
  
"Sorry, Nuriko." He muttered, then walked through the door to the room. Nuriko stared after his buddy for awhile; curious as to why he was acting so strange. He shrugged Tasuki's politeness off as a one-time thing, then lay down himself and fell into a restless sleep plagued with nightmares.  
  


* * *

  
Kamai popped out of the portal, still muttering obscenities at her uncle when she spotted Amber bleeding on the couch.  
  
"Shit!" She padded over quickly, ignoring the amazed looks on the male faces as she moved. She knelt before her friend and concentrated on healing, something her powers usually refused to do. Her hands began to glow and the silver-lavender light infused Chi. Golden eyes opened to gaze back at her, and her shoulders slumped despite the pain that shot through her back.  
  
"Kamai?" He friend breathed softly. Solei grinned tiredly.  
  
"Hey." She collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Tasuki came over swiftly.  
  
"What happened to ya? Are ya all right?" Amber nodded at him, smiling and glancing around the room.  
  
"I'm fine, I just..." She found what she was looking for at her feet. "Nakago," He looked up at her, his face characteristically blank. "Take Kamai to her room, it should be three doors down from yours." Nakago inclined his head slightly, then lifted the girl gently off the ground, something flickering in his eyes as she groaned softly.  
  
"Girl?" His voice was quiet and nonchalant, but his eyes shone in concern. She moaned once more and shifted in his arms, moving closer to him. Nuriko glared possessively as she burrowed closer to Nakago, but Nakago had already left the room and was waking down the halls.  
  
She felt herself being set down, then a different scene unfolded before her eyes. Wyvern grinned at her as she realized where she was. His voice seemed veiled, but each word rang in her ears.  
  
"Hello, love. You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Why? Wyvern...what do you want?" He smiled wider, staring rudely.  
  
"You, dear sweet. And now that your uncle finally agrees, I can have you." She glared, fuming.  
  
"You bastard!" she hissed at him. "You've been leaching his power." He nodded modestly and moved closer to her; his hand dropping lower as his voice became as soft as a lover's.  
  
"How perceptive." Solei tried to shift away from him, but he pinned her to the wall, preventing her escape. She moaned as his hand reached its destination, disgusted and aroused all at once. Her hips shifted towards him in want, despite her best attempts to stop them. She thought of Nakago and screamed in anger and surprise at Wyvern's increasingly intimate caress. Her hips dropped, and she turned to see Nakago, her eyes fluttering between silver and lavender.  
  
"Nakago?"  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Yes?"  
  
She ignored his slight smile. "What did I do?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
She bit her lip, trying to decide upon the least confusing way to say it. "Okay, what did I say?"  
  
He recounted her conversation.  
  
She asked again. "Did my hands move?"  
  
His quick answer came as a huge relief. "No."  
  
Solei visibly relaxed. "Did any of me move?" she asked, fear creeping into her quiet voice.  
  
Nakago paused, thoughtful, and then answered. "Your hips-"  
  
She cut him off, before she turned the colour of a tomato. "Thanks, that's all I need to know." Her mind was screaming curses, yet none of them were quite strong enough to convey her annoyance  
  
"Who's Wyvern?"  
  
She glared at the floor, anger shinning in her eyes. "An old enemy who seems intent upon usurping my uncle's power, stealing the throne and making me his bride and queen." Solei shook slightly, remembering the feel of his hands on her.  
  
"Who's your uncle?"  
  
Solei cringed, that was the second slip in less than twelve hours. "A king."  
  
"I gathered as much."  
  
She had to tell him sometime. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning, the others need to hear the story. Thank you for telling me everything I did and said in my sleep. It's more helpful than you know." An invisible Wyvern whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're mine, Girl. Never forget it. I'll come for you. It is your destiny." He nibbled her ear, then vanished. She started to tear up at his words, and Nakago's voice caught her off guard, she thought that he had left.  
  
"What's wrong?" She snapped her mouth shut and moved away from him. The feel of his hands on her shoulders sent shivers up her spine as he turned her to face him, his eyes boring into hers. "Tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a request, it was a command, and she wanted to spill everything, but knew she could not. Solei tried to hold in the tears, but one trickled down her face as Nakago move closer. His lips brushed hers in a feather-light caress, and her eyes snapped open in shock. His hands held her in place as he moved his lips against hers, and liquid flames poured through her body just as she pulled away, dumbfounded. He turned, standing up with his back to her when she called out to him softly.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not thinking straight. Good night, Nakago."  
  
"Good night, Solei." Her mind spun in happy circles.  
  
'Did he actually call me Solei, instead of Girl?' she asked herself. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers. 'Maybe,' she thought. 'Maybe his walls are crumbling...'  
  


* * *

  
Nakago carefully set Solei down on the bed before glancing around at the room to find a cloth to wipe off the blood. The walls were deep blues, the colour of the ocean at night, and the ceiling was the colour of the night sky, constellations painstakingly painted on perfectly. Silver-blue curtains hung in gauzy columns framing the windows, and a small waterfall splashed gently in the corner. He allowed himself to smile inwardly; it was so peaceful. He pulled over a chair from the desk on the opposing wall and sat, watching her again as he began to sponge the blood off her back gently. She began to talk in her sleep as he finished.  
  
"Why? Wyvern...what do you want?" Nakago's eyes narrowed, and he listened closer, the rag in his hand forgotten as it fluttered to the floor. "You bastard!" she hissed in her sleep, "You've been leaching his power." Nakago was officially confused. Solei's voice stopped and she began to writhe, as if in disgust, away from something. She moaned, whether in hatred or pleasure he could not tell. Something forced her hips up, and then her eyes snapped open with a slight scream. Her hips dropped, and she turned, seeing Nakago, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Nakago?"  
  
He almost grinned. "Yes?"  
  
She did not notice his uncharacteristic partial half-smile. "What did I do?"  
  
He was slightly confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
She bit her lip, obviously trying to decide how to word it. "Okay, what did I say?"  
  
He repeated her one sided conversation.  
  
She asked again. "Did my hands move?"  
  
His answer came swiftly. "No."  
  
Solei breathed a sigh of relief. "Did any of me move?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Nakago pondered her question silently for a moment, unsure how to tell her.  
  
'Why do I care?' he asked himself, then he spoke aloud. "Your hips-"  
  
She cut him off, sparing herself the embarrassment. "Thanks, that's all I need to know."  
  
"Who's Wyvern?"  
  
Her eyes went wide and she glared at the floor. "An old enemy who seems intent upon usurping my uncle's power, stealing the throne and making me his bride and queen." Solei shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Who's your uncle?" Solei's anger for saying as much as she had danced through her eyes.  
  
"A king."  
  
"I gathered as much." There was no way out, he had her cornered. She had to tell him. Or maybe not.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow morning, the others need to hear the story. Thank you for telling me everything I did and said in my sleep. It's more helpful than you know." A phantom seemed to pass between them, and Solei looked away, trying to hide the tears at words Nakago had neither said nor heard. He lifted her chin to face him again. The tears were streaming freely down her face and she had a look of helplessness on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She pulled away, clamming up. He took her shoulders and turned her whole body towards him. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Her lower lip quivered, but she did not speak. An idea blossomed in his mind. His lips lightly brushed hers, and she unconsciously tilted her head up to be even with him. Fire spread through her body, his kisses were far gentler than she would have expected, and she pulled back out of shock, her whole body aflame where he had touched her. Nakago stood, certain that she was now fine and ready to leave when he heard her voice, soft and low.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not thinking straight. Good night, Nakago."  
  
"Good night, Solei." He could easily see the shocked expression that he knew was on her face. He walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. A small smirk spread across his features as he walked towards his door.  
  
'She is so naïve.' He thought to himself as he entered the drab room she had generously provided. 'I would have expected more from the Goddess Protector.'  
  


* * *

  
Amiboshi opened his eyes, only to see that he was back in the shrine.  
  
"Why am I here?" A deep, unfamiliar voice answered.  
  
"You know too much." A dark imposing figure stood before him, power and majesty draped around him like a cloak. Coal black eyes gazed at him, and he fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld." He thundered. "You have been released from your celestial duty. No longer shall you go to that world from which you just returned." Amiboshi tried to contain his anger.  
  
"But Amber..."  
  
"Ahh yes, the Daughter of the God. Chi will be fine."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why was she affected by my song of demon sleep? Is she a..." he trailed off. The underworld lord looked amused.  
  
"If you do not know, I will not tell you."  
  
"But Nakago should know, so we can find the Goddess Protector and then bring them here." The god looked at him, annoyed.  
  
"Your part in this has finished, Musician." The god raised his had in farewell to Amiboshi and disappeared in a brilliant flash of black light.  
  


* * *

  
Well? What do you think? even if you don't think, tell me what ya liked an didn't like. I'll update ASAP, but that could be awhile.so l8r! 


	6. Sword

K, so maybe I lied when I said that ASAP could be awhile.oh well! Enjoy! Oh, and Fanged Bandit 19, I'm getting there, just give it a rest, would ya!  
  


* * *

  
Amber woke the nest morning in pain. Everything was sore and hurt like hell. She rose up out of bed and was surprised to find herself in Tasuki's shirt until she remembered the events of the previous day. Blushing, she changed into jeans and a T-shirt, folding the linen neatly and placing it on the bed. She padded lightly down the hall, only to run into Solei coming from the other direction, sweaty and grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Could you wash Tasuki's shirt for me?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. Solei's grin widened. Then she nodded.  
  
"I must inquire as to why." She said. "You want it to still smell and feel like him, to feel him against you..." she trailed off, slipping into Amber's room, grabbing the shirt, and slipping out before Amber could slaughter her for the simple comment. Amber started to follow her, but decided against it, choosing instead to take a long relaxing bubble bath to relieve her aching muscles.  
  


* * *

  
Kamai awoke restless, her mind still replaying the previous night, her heart still in denial. She rose in a single fluid motion, amazed that her body did not protest. She stared down at herself and her eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the long black dress. She slid out of it quickly and put on her vest and pants, pulling her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she trained. Grabbing her knifes as she pulled on her boots; Kamai slipped out the door, her soft leather boots treading silently on the polished rosewood floors. She ran lightly through the corridors, carefully opening the screens to the outside. The sun had not yet begun to rise as she crossed the dew-coated grass. She removed her knives and hung them in a sling on a tree-branch. She unsheathed her long sword, catching the sun's first rays on its snowy blade. She heard another sword being drawn and she turned to face Nakago, her blade flicking up in salute. He repeated the gesture, then stepped into a ready position. Solei grinned inwardly and brought her own sword up. No sooner had she done this, then he attacked, his blade flying and she parried it easily. As the sun rose, they fought. Each attack a bit faster, a touch more complex, both trying to see how good the other was. Just as the sun was finishing its ascent, Solei tripped, her usually perfect footing failing her. She lost her sword as Nakago flicked it out of her hand and she swept him as she fell, intent upon continuing the fight despite her lack of a weapon. He fell on top of her, his sword at her throat. He smirked, his sword unmoving.  
  
"I believe, fair lady that I win." Solei was caught between a furious blush and a laugh, but decided against both, returning his smirk with an identical one.  
  
"I would beg to differ, my lord." He raised an eyebrow. Kamai's smirk widened and her eyes flicked to her right hand, which held a knife to his chest. Nakago's face returned to its usual mask.  
  
"They're watching. Let's give them something to watch." Only when he spoke did she realize how close they were, and that it wasn't the wind ticking her ear, it was his breath. His lips brushed the sensitive flesh behind her ear and she shivered at his touch. He found a particularly tender spot behind her earlobe and she tried vainly to stifle a slight whimper. His kisses trailed lightly down her jaw to her lips and once more she was surprised. Not only by the gentleness of his caress, but of the fire that spread through her when he even touched her, let alone kissed her. Carefully he parted her lips with his tongue, obtaining entrance into her mouth. It was a lover's caress, soft and gentle. She melted as he continued in his sensual assault on her mouth. A thought briefly flickered through her mind about how many girls had felt the flames, and had melted similarly, but quenched it almost as quickly. She shifted oh-so slightly beneath him, needing air. Nakago, sensing that the need for a show was over and that things were progressing in a slightly awkward direction, expertly tapered off the kiss and rose, flicking his sword as if to rid it of blood. Kamai also stood, head swimming and unconsciously repeated the same gesture with her own sword, such a thing common for warriors rather than wiping it clean. Nakago ran his thumb almost affectionately over her temptingly kiss- swollen lips, then bowed to her mockingly, winking to her as he had to the spy.  
  
"A draw, my lord?" she asked, her lavender eyes dancing as she curtsied in return. He chose to throw her own words back at her.  
  
"Perhaps." She fought to keep her face straight.  
  
"Perhaps, indeed." She went to retrieve her knives from the tree, and when she returned, he was gone, like a wraith disappearing in the night. She let the smile break loose and walked back down the hill towards her grandfather's shrine, he had taken both kisses from her, she had not given them, but they had FELT real, not phony. Solei walked down one of the hallways to run into Amber.  
  
"Could you wash Tasuki's shirt for me?" Amber asked. Solei's smile widened.  
  
"I must inquire as to why." She answered. "You want it to still smell and feel like him, to feel him against you..." She slid into Amber's room and slipped back out, leaving before Amber could smash her into a pulp. She started a load of whites with the shirt and stripped off her sweaty attire, putting in a separated pile for almost immediate washing. Carefully wrapping a towel around herself, she let her hair down over her damp shoulders and went out into the hall to the bathroom to take a shower before starting breakfast.  
  


* * *

  
Jaime went back to the shrine, intent upon apologizing to Solei. He knew she often trained on the hill in the mornings, so he went to watch. When he arrived, he saw her bow to a blond guy, then cross swords in preparation. He watched each blow, each parry, wondering if the guy could even come close to her skill. As he observed the mock-battle, the swords increased in speed, and both fighters upped their speed. Suddenly, he saw Solei drop to the ground, and he stifled a cry. A pair of ice blue eyes belonging to Solei's opponent caught his gaze and winked. As he watched, the two kissed passionately, and he stalked away, a tight smile on his face. A bouquet of white lilacs and white tiger-lilies fell to the ground, her favorite flowers not given in apology.  
  


* * *

  
The sounds of Tasuki's snores rumbling loudly throughout the room woke Nuriko up. He got up, unable to fall back asleep, and brushed out his long violet hair. As he tied off his braid, he heard footsteps padding lightly outside his door and opened it to see who it was. He caught a glimpse of a navy-blue towel and blond hair. Before the person disappeared around a corner. He shook his head, then followed, curious as to where the person was going clad only in a towel. Quickly he lost his way in the maze of hallways. He opened the nearest door and saw Solei, about to drop her towel and step into the waiting shower. Nuriko slipped out the door swiftly, but as he closed the door he heard her start muttering with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Perv." Was the only word he heard as he closed the door, and he cringed at it, promising to make it up to her later.  
  


* * *

  
Solei was still swearing fluently as she stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later. After toweling her hair dry to the best of her ability, she realized that she had forgotten to grab fresh clothes out of the laundry room.  
  
"Great. Just Great" she muttered to herself. More curses spilled from her as she re-wrapped the towel around her slender form. She opened the door a crack and saw that the hall was empty. She raced out of the bathroom and into her room; her face still red after seeing Nuriko clad only in his boxers. She slid down her wall  
  


* * *

  
"Gods, they're hot..." she trailed off quietly. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. She saw Nakago's face, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his mouth and his eyes twinkling the colour of the summer sky. A small sigh escaped her lips and she got dressed, gathering the much-hated dress and hanging it up to destroy later. Solei entered the kitchen and began chopping up ham and vegetables for omelets. She mentally asked Amber to wake Tasuki and ask the others what they wanted on their omelets. Amber grinned back; her expression translated through their mental link.  
  
'How do you know the other two are awake?' Kamai felt herself going red.  
  
'I trained with Nakago and I passed Nuriko in the halls as I went to take a shower.' She could feel Amber's disbelief, but she stuck to her story, telling Amber to get a move on. 'What do you want on your omelet, Amber?'  
  
'Ham and cheese.' Came the response a moment later. Solei began fixing the batter for the omelets as Amber went to ask the others. Solei's ears lengthened into long, tapering appendages, poking out of her hair. They flicked in the direction of Tasuki's room, anticipating his awakening to be entertaining to say the least. Even without the aid of her ears, however, she would've heard his swearing loud and clear.  
  
'How did you wake him up?' She could once more feel Amber's grin.  
  
'The old fashioned way. With a bucket of water.' Solei shook her head in amusement, then retracted her ears quickly as she heard footsteps approaching. She knew who it was without turning from her ingredients, and she tried to keep her voice level.  
  
"Good morning, Nuriko." He had been trying to surprise her, but now that plan was out the window, gone once she had called him by name without turning and in a perfectly flat voice. He decided after a moment's deliberation to continue with his plan.  
  
"Morning, Kamai." She stiffened as he said her name for herself, her knife pausing for an instant before resuming its rhythmic chopping.  
  
'He has no right to call me that.' She thought to herself. 'It's too...too...' she fumbled for the right word. 'Too...intimate!' She poured the egg mixture for Amber's omelet into the waiting pan and spread it around expertly. He shifted uncomfortably in the silence.  
  
"Look, about earlier..." she stopped him, her eyes not moving from the pan.  
  
"Forgotten." He tried again.  
  
"I just wanted to say," She cut him off before he finished, intent upon stopping the scene from progressing into a kiss, knowing that interruptions were common in her kitchen.  
  
"Forgiven." Relief etched itself across his face, and he smiled freely, awkwardness forgotten. He came closer.  
  
"Anything I can help you with, Kamai?" His use of her name irked her, but she made no comment on it.  
  
"Set the table for five and tell me what you want on your omelet." He thought as he gathered the plates, then spoke.  
  
"Whatever you want to put on it." She slid Amber's breakfast onto the top plate that Nuriko held before speaking.  
  
"Leave the other plates here, take Amber's to the table, there's place- cards with names for where things go. And, please, be serious, Nuriko. What do you want on your omelet? I don't know you that well." She was slightly agitated at him, but poured another egg mix.  
  
'Ahh, but I want to know you better' he thought while he responded. "Only what you deem worthy." She rounded on him, still annoyed at his use of her other name.  
  
"Would you stop being so damn cryptic!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to make you breakfast!" She waited, holding his gaze with smoldering eyes. He looked away first.  
  
"Sorry. Ham, cheese and tomato." She took a deep breath to calm herself, then turned to gather the ingredients.  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled, Nuriko. Sorry, but you have to give me a straight answer when it comes to food. Yes, I'll take my chef's due, but you need to help me out until I get to know your tastes better." She took another plate from the stack and slipped his omelet onto his plate.  
  
"Here." She said, mentally asking Amber what Tasuki and Nakago wanted on their omelets. Amber did not respond.  
  
'Amber? AMBER!' She heard her friend scream, and she knew it wasn't because of her mental yell. Turning off the stove, she raced out the door and down the hall towards Tasuki's room.  
  


* * *

  
Amber crept into Tasuki's room quietly, bucket of ice water poised and ready. She grinned, grimacing slightly at his snores.  
  
'3, 2, 1...' She launched the bucket of water at his peacefully sleeping form and raced out the door, hiding behind the door-jam as he began to curse in four languages. Her eyes went wide and she began taking notes as he progressed beyond the outer ranges of her vocabulary. She heard Solei's voice in her head.  
  
'How did you wake him up?' Amber grinned.  
  
'The old fashioned way. With a bucket of water.' She felt her friend's mental laughter before a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.  
  
"What the-" she started to ask, but one of the hands covered her mouth. A low voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"What did you have in that bucket, Amber?" She relaxed as she heard Tasuki's voice, but realized all too quickly that he was only wearing his pants  
  


* * *

  
"Water." She mumbled innocently into his hand.  
  
"Oh. Don't do it again." She nodded, and his hand dropped. She heard Solei's voice vaguely calling her, but failed to understand what she was asking. Her consciousness slowly started slipping away, and a blue sea engulfed her. She heard Solei's voice clearly now, yelling her name. She did the only thing she could as she disappeared into the portal. She screamed. Loud.  
  


* * *

  
He was in the castle again. He was walking up a long, spiral staircase towards a single oak door. He opened the door and saw a figure in a long red dress facing the window away from him. This was the princess. Who was she? She started to turn around, her dress rustling and her face came into view. Just as he was focusing in on who she was, a violent explosion of cold rushed over him. Waking him up and ruining the ending to his dream yet again. He caught sight of Amber as she disappeared around behind the door, yelling curses at his vicious awakening. He toweled off, still cursing, and crept up behind Amber.  
  
"What the-" She started to talk, but he folded her into his arms, covering her mouth with a hand.  
  
"What did you have in that bucket, Amber?" He felt her relax in his arms, then stiffen slightly against him. Her lips moved sensuously against his palm as she answered.  
  
"Water." He barely deciphered the word through his hand.  
  
"Oh. Don't do it again." She nodded, her hair brushing against his bare chest. He released his hold on her and she turned to face him, her eyes strangely blank. A sudden flash of blue around Amber made him start, and as she began to disappear she screamed as loud as she could. Tasuki, retaining some sense, tried to pull her out, but was instead sucked in with her, blue obscuring his vision until he knew no more.  
  


* * *

  
Well? Tell me what you think. Or tell me anything at all, it doesn't really matter. Ta-ta! 


	7. Father

  
  


* * *

  
Solei and Nuriko came racing into the hallway just in time to see Tasuki fade into the portal after Amber. Solei, yelling curses, tried to grab Tasuki, but the portal closed before she could get there.  
  
"Shit." She ended her curses and started heading towards her room determinedly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"To get the dress." She answered through gritted teeth. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"The dress?"  
  
"Yes the dress. You saw me in it last night." Realization dawned in Nuriko's eyes.  
  
"You looked good in it." She paused in her stride and turned towards him, the exasperated smile on her face quickly faded to annoyance as she spoke.  
  
"I hate that dress."  
  
"Oh..." Nuriko trailed into silence as she stalked away, unsure of what to say in response. She came back towards him a few minutes later, her hair loose and flowing over her shoulders in slightly damp curls, wearing the dress and carrying a drawstring pack that he presumed held her other clothes. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why are you wearing it if you hate it?" he asked. She set the pack down and turned her back towards him as she began rummaging through her pack.  
  
"I need to talk to my father, and that requires formal dress. Let's just leave it at that." She pulled a double-bladed glaive out of the bag, immune to his stunned expression. She studied the blade, never looking away from its polished surface. "Coming with, Nakago, Nuriko?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Nakago's voice behind him made Nuriko jump sky-high before answering.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then please put these on." She tossed each of them an outfit out of the bag. They disappeared for a few minutes and when they returned they were garbed in dark clothing that would allow them to blend in with the inhabitants of this other world. She handed Nakago his sword and a whip, also from the bag, waiting until he had slid the sword through his sash to ask Nuriko what he preferred as a weapon. He pulled a pair of bracers from a bag in his room and put them on. He nodded when he was ready. Solei spoke quickly, eager to get the meeting over with.  
  
"Nakago, put your hand on my shoulder, Nuriko, on my other shoulder." They complied equally as fast.  
  
"Why are we-" She cut Nuriko off before he could ask. He would understand soon enough.  
  
"Silence. I need to concentrate." She began to sing softly as she twirled her glaive, her voice echoing impossibly through the hall. Nuriko's eyes widened in surprise as her blade caught on air and ripped a portal into another world. She walked through slowly and Nuriko and Nakago followed, careful to keep in contact with her. When they emerged they saw a dark world, and they understood her request to put on the black clothes. Everyone was dressed in black, and coloured sashes were tied around their waists. Nuriko looked at Solei and noticed a long, unsheathed sword hanging from a pure white sash. He looked at his own waist, not remembering if he wore one. He did not.  
  
"Why am I not wearing a sash?" he asked.  
  
"Because when you wear a sash, you must have a weapon to put in it. It's a warning that you carry at least one visible blade, and, depending on the colour, many hidden ones. You don't even carry a hidden one. Don't worry. A white sash is something well respected." Another question came barreling out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
  
"Why are white sashes respected?" She grinned.  
  
"It means I'm trained in the ways of this world, and there is no limit to how many blades I carry." He gave her a very confused look. She continued. "It also means I'm part of the GUILD." Nuriko nodded.  
  
"Right. The guild. What's the guild?" She sighed.  
  
"Not the guild, Nuriko, the GUILD. It..." she paused, trying to come up with the right words. "It means I'm not to be trifled with. You can remove your hands from my shoulders, gentlemen. Follow me and don't stray from the path. Don't ask why, Nuriko. The inhabitants here already doubt you." They followed her in stony silence. A pair of ebony doors rose up in front of them, and she raised her hands to it, her glaive tucked back in the now invisible pack she had handed to Nuriko.  
  
"Enuma Elish." She whispered, and the doors opened before her.  
  
"What does-" Nakago answered Nuriko's question before he finished it.  
  
"When above." Solei shot them a glare.  
  
"Silence. When before my father pretend you aren't there. If you even think about speaking, he will probably kill you, and then Suzaku and Seiryu will both be mad at me. It's bad enough already." Nuriko cut off his question and nodded in understanding. She turned back to the front, and strode confidently down the darkened corridor. Another set of identical ebony doors stood before them when she stopped. A slightly stooped person walked over, his eyes void and empty.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you here?" he asked. Kamai seemed to ripple before them, and as they watched she began to change. Her ears lengthened and tapered to points, her hair grew down to her hips and turned a darker black than the doors. An expression of extreme pain crossed her features unseen by Nakago and Nuriko as dark feathered wings erupted from her back, dripping blood on the snowy marble. The page's eyes widened in fear, and he ran away as fast as his uneven legs could carry him. The doors swung open unbidden. Slowly, Kamai walked forward, pain now concealed expertly through many years of practice. Halfway down the carpet towards a throne hidden in shadows, she stopped, dropping to her knee and placing her right hand over her heart. Nakago and Nuriko followed suit instantly.  
  
"RISE." The god's voice echoed throughout the chamber. "WHO APROACHES ME UNANNOUNCED?" Kamai rose once he finished speaking and answered.  
  
"I am the thirteenth Dark Angel."  
  
"KAMAI." She waited; he had more to say. "MY CHILD. WHO COMES WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"The Seiryu Seishi Nakago stands to my right, on my left stands Suzaku Seishi Nuriko." They bowed in turn and the god raised an eyebrow, intending to inquire as to her relationship with them later. She continued. "I am forced to formally request the release of Shunhi'a Chi from her human form. She is in danger and I cannot do my duty properly at this point unless she knows who she truly is. Let her have control once more, majesty." The god seemed taken aback by her request.  
  
"WHERE IS SHUNHI'A? SHE MUST BE WITHIN MY RANGE IF I AM TO COMMIT TO HER RELEASE." Solei licked her lips, then continued on.  
  
"Chi is currently in the land of the four gods, a land well within your borders, my lord."  
  
"WHAT IS SO PRESSING, ANGEL OF MINE?"  
  
"I am..." She paused, embarrassed, "...blocked, from that realm. The cosmic powers do not want me to recreate the apocalypse that I made on Hian. I am, confined, highness."  
  
"VERY WELL. IN WHICH OF THE FOUR REALMS IS SHE?" Kamai closed her eyes in concentration, locating her friend.  
  
"Kutou, my lord." The god looked at Nakago in understanding.  
  
"THEN THE TIME OF PROPHECY IS PAST. THE TIME OF ACTION ARRISES. LET THE TRUE FORM OF SHUNHI'A CHI, DAUGHTER OF THE DEMON GOD AND THE GIRL OTHERWISE KNOWN AS AMBER, BE RELEASED TO HER CONTROL." He stared at Kamai, his flaming red eyes boring into her own. "AND MAY THE GODDESS PROTECTOR BE FREE TO ONCE MORE ROAM THE REALMS." A small smile spread across her lips, and her eyes closed in sudden happiness.  
  
"Thank you, majesty." She whispered. "Thank you."  
  
"SEISHI, RETURN TO THE REALM SHE CARRIED YOU FROM. I WOULD SPEAK WITH MY THIRTEENTH ANGEL FOR A TIME." The men bowed and disappeared in a flash of light. Kamai looked slightly startled.  
  
"About what did you wish to speak, my lord?" The shadow dispersed from around the throne, and the echoes vanished from the room.  
  
"You, daughter, and the two men who came with you. What are they like, Nakago and Nuriko?" Anger flitted through her eyes.  
  
"Father..." her voice trailed off menacingly. He laughed.  
  
"Your anger doesn't frighten me, child. I gave it to you. Now, tell me, which holds your favor?"  
  
"Father, please, neither. Nakago is so mysterious and cold, and Nuriko is so open and honest and gentle. I have no say in the matter anyways. It is preordained and I cannot change it. Even if I DID prefer one over the other, it wouldn't matter." The god grinned.  
  
"Proof that you care for one of them. Which?" She focused on the ground. When she spoke, it was in an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
"Both." She said. "Now please, consider your fatherly duties done and let me leave." He nodded, understanding her pain.  
  
"See Nakago about your back, he can heal your wounds." Her brows furrowed, his statement seemed to hold more than a fatherly concern for her health, and she vanished in a flash of silver light, back towards Earth.  
  


* * *

  
Tasuki woke up in extreme pain. He remembered Amber disappearing into a blue portal, and then a lot of blue light, then nothing.  
  
'Nothing except a helluva lota trees.' He corrected himself. He sat up; his muscles protesting the movement as he made his way slowly to a nearby stream. He splashed some water on his face, shivering as the cold liquid came in contact with his face, reminding him of his previous rude awakening. His inner-self chided him.  
  
'It wasn't THAT rude. Besides, admit it. You enjoyed it. Especially AFTER she woke you up, you know, that whole sequence where ya had her in your arms and then coulda, but didn't, kiss her? That bit.' He growled.  
  
'I did not. Havin' water thrown on ya is not da best way ta wake up ya know. An I didn't want to kiss her. I don like girls.' He could feel his inner-self laughing hysterically.  
  
'Don't' laughter, 'like girls?! Right. That's why you gave her your shirt AND let her keep it.'  
  
'I gave it to her for modesty reasons.'  
  
'Whose? Hers or yours?'  
  
'Not funny.'  
  
'Yes it is. Face it. I'm right and you aren't. So there.' Tasuki muttered something about girls not being quite that bad, but it was quickly stifled as he fell back asleep in the glen.  
  


* * *

  
Amber landed in a jumble of limbs on a wooden floor, her body screaming with promises of apple-sized bruises yet to come. She groaned and sat up, her head in her hands. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Amiboshi's concerned face only inches from her own. She fell backwards with a startled yelp, its tones rising as already injured parts of her body came in contact with the unyielding floor yet again. Amiboshi helped her up, carefully avoiding her shoulders, knowing that they would be coated in bruises and not wanting to hurt her.  
  
"Amber?" he asked, his voice full of amazement. She leaned on the wall for support.  
  
"What? Where am I? Why is everything swimming?" He grinned.  
  
"You're in Kutou, in the palace. Here, if you sit down, everything will stop swimming." She sat down on a rickety chair behind her.  
  
"How'd I get here?" she asked, rocking back and forth in the chair. Amiboshi heard the chair begin to creak dangerously, and he caught her as the chair collapsed beneath her. She sank down against the nearest wall, still waiting for Amiboshi's answer.  
  
"I don't know." He said truthfully. She opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"You don't know?" she asked.  
  
"No. One moment I was here, the next, you had landed on the floor." She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the wall support her.  
  
"Oh. Right. What happened to you? You disappeared after the demon, then all goes black for awhile...What happened?" She stared at him expectantly, waiting for his response.  
  
"Well," he started, "after the demon was banished, I remember being sent back here and meeting this really powerful guy all in black and he told me that my part was over. That I had outgrown my usefulness, but I would still be allowed to live. I've been here ever since."  
  
"Oh..." her voice was quieter and he walked over to her, lifting her chin with his fingers and gazing closely into her eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly, his voice taking on a frighteningly husky undertone.  
  
"Fine." She said in a falsely ecstatic voice that blew him backwards slightly. "Really." He tipped his head at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded brightly.  
  
"Yes!" She smiled, the smile not quiet reaching her eyes. "I'm, positive!" He looked at her closely, scrutinizing every little detail, placing them in his mind for the rest of eternity. Then he smiled as well.  
  
"Good. Then I can do this." With that, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, warm lips covering hers and an intruding tongue pleading entrance. Without thinking she started to push away, placing her hands on his chest even as she felt his own hands fall away from her face and onto her shoulders, then around her waist. She tried to pull away forcefully, starting to tell him what for, and in doing so opened her mouth to his eager tongue. She unthinkingly fell into the kiss as his tongue caressed her own, returning it with added passion and slipping her hands around his neck. The young man retracted his tongue after a few minutes and pulled away gently, still holding her in his arms. She dropped her own arms and pulled away, cornering herself and closing up.  
  
"I..." she tried to speak, but his lips covered hers once more. She submitted with only hints of pause and uncertainty to his caress. His fingers tracing the line of her collarbones through her shirt as her arms embraced him again, the kiss deepened and they moved even closer together.  
  


* * *

  
After finding that he could move again, he saw the same blue flash that had brought him and Amber to the lands shinning not too far away. He scrambled to his feet and started slowly lopping towards it, allowing his muscles to warm up before pushing them to run. He saw the Kutou palace ahead of him and his eyes narrowed, thinking of all of the bad things that had happened here. His inner-self began to list them all before Tasuki shut him up with a few well-chosen words. Scrambling through the underbrush and hoping like a crazy maniac that none of the Seiryu warriors were around, he crept closer and closer to the foreboding shrine from which the blue light had previously emitted. She heard a crash and moved closer still to the no- longer glowing shrine. He walked boldly through the door a few minutes later and found Amber and Amiboshi locked in the middle of a very passionate kiss over in the far corner.  
  
"What the Hell!?!" he yelled loudly. "Get away from her!" He sprinted over to the corner and dragged Amiboshi away from Amber. Amber stood shakily.  
  
"Tasuki..." she whispered softly. "Something's funny...not quite right..." She collapsed against the wall again, this time in a dead faint. Tasuki knocked Amiboshi senseless, then went quickly to her side.  
  
"Yes? What's not right?" the other warriors would have been amazed. Amber stood up again, leaning heavily on Tasuki's shoulder.  
  
"My head...and tailbone...and teeth..." He held her up by her waist and stood her back so he could look at her. Under his watchful gaze, a pair of fuzzy ears erupted from her head and an equally fluffy tail from her rear. His eyes widened, and she seemed to wake up fully.  
  
"What?" she asked, completely awake. "You're looking at me like I've sprouted ears and a tail!"  
  
"And fangs." He added.  
  
"And fangs." She repeated unconsciously. "Wait a minute...WHAT!?!?!?! You're saying I have ears, fangs and a TAIL!" definitely fully awake. Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Fluffy, ears and tail."  
  
"COOL!! I HAVE EARS, FANGS, AND A TAIL!! I HAVE GOT TO TELL SOLEI!!" an image of Solei appeared in front of them.  
  
"Tell me what, Amber?" she asked, rubbing her head as if in pain. "I can hear you yell across the worlds."  
  
"I HAVE EARS, FANGS, AND A TAIL!!" Solei nodded.  
  
"Good, father kept up his end of the bargain." Amber tipped her head sideways, a confused look on her face. Solei sighed, then a shinning glaive blade ripped a hole in the dimensions near them. "Come on through. I'll explain it to you and the guys all at once. Quickly." Amber and Tasuki stepped through the portal, and watched as she expertly pinched the sides together again, destroying her portal before Amiboshi could follow them. Amber tucked her hair behind her ears, using the motion to mask her feeling for the cat-like appendages that had been there a minute earlier; they were gone. Solei stood in front of the four others as they seated themselves comfortably on the couches. The warriors felt a ripple of chi race past them as Kamai soundproofed the room. She turned back to the already seated four, taking a seat herself in the overstuffed, high backed armchair behind her. She sighed and took a deep breath before starting. "It all began with a single girl."  
  


* * *

  
Gee, it must be getting annoying to read this but, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Just hit the nice blue button, k? PLEASE? 


	8. Pain

Well, usual stuff applies. Read on. Enjoy.  
  


* * *

  
A portal opened in front of Nakago suddenly and Solei stumbled out, blood pooling in small puddles on the ground as she closed it tightly behind her. Nuriko had gone for a moment of quiet reflection, and she and Nakago were alone in the foyer. She shuffled forward, trying not to collapse.  
  
"Oww..." Her quiet declaration of pain struck him as odd, he having sensed that her pride was as dominating as his own. She dropped silently, painfully to her knees, dark-feathered wings curling protectively in front of her. "Why the hell does it have to happen every time?" she asked herself, not realizing that Nakago was there. He looked closely at her back and recalled the long scars that had run parallel down her back and noticed that her wings had sprouted out of them, the other scars that covered her back being much thinner, softer lines.  
  
"Does what have to happen every time?" She started to stand and spin quickly to see who spoke, but fell to her knees again, her sudden motion too much for her aching and bloodied back.  
  
"This." She answered softly, not looking up from the floor. "The blood, the pain, the mem-" she stopped herself, but the damage was done. Nakago elegantly dropped to her level.  
  
"The memories?" he asked, his voice not betraying his inward curiosity. She nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain.  
  
"They have always come. It used to be just in my dreams, but now my dreams are real, like last night. The pain is real, the blood is real, and the memories that I have tried to repress for so long, are real." Nakago found himself wondering if her memories were anything like his own.  
  
"What sort of memories." Her answer was curt and clipped, and she spoke through clenched teeth to try and hide the anguish she felt.  
  
"Painful ones." She slowly stood, using a nearby wall to support herself. Nakago waited patiently, knowing that she would not be able to stand for long. She took a careful step then gasped in the agony the small movement provoked, falling once more to the ground. A strong arm slowed her rapid drop, and lowered her gently to the ground.  
  
"You don't say." His voice was mocking, and Kamai wanted dearly to whack him solidly upside the head, but knew she was weaker than a kitten and unable to even lift her arm anymore. Nakago felt her sag against his arm, her slight body relying on his strength to remain off the ground. Her voice was weak when she responded.  
  
"But I do." She smiled slightly and her wings folded tight against her back, blocking it from view. "Oh, but I do." It occurred to Nakago a moment later that he could heal her, and he gently unfolded her wings ignoring the slight yelp the motion provoked from the slim girl in his arms. He laid his hand softly against her back and was surprised when the wings retracted into her back, leaving only the long, deep, bleeding scars. He traced the network of lighter lines that ran across her back, purposefully avoiding the bleeding ones, not noticing, or not caring about, the reaction that she had to his long elegant fingers moving sinuously over her back. Eyes snapping open as he began exploring the maze of scars in the delicate flesh that crisscrossed her back, Solei swallowed a moan as his hands flitted across the sensitive skin. He finally followed the long scars from shoulder blades to the base of her ribcage, healing her with his chi as he drew the lines down her back. He set her onto her knees once he had healed her, standing up and looking down at her as though his actions had been commonplace. When he spoke, his gaze seemed fixed on something far in the distance that could not be seen quite right.  
  
"Pain is only what we make of it, Girl. It is all an illusion." He spun to face her fully as she stood on shaky legs, his inner-self amazed that she could stand alone and applauding her effort, wanting to catch her in his arms and spin her around in a surprising bout of happiness that was quickly quenched, and yet, not noticing the strained expression only in her eyes; her face was as blank as Nakago's own. She nodded, noting what he said.  
  
"Yet it is pain that reminds us that we are human, and not gods."  
  
"Why should we not be gods?" He caught her stare and returned it with his own, and she plunged through into their icy depths, lost in the cold, harsh blue. His words struck her a moment later, and she looked away sharply.  
  
"Why should we be?" she asked, her voice barley audible. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Defiance flashed through her eyes momentarily, then she pulled away from him and started walking slowly out of the room. Nakago blocked her exit. "What aren't you telling me?" he demanded. She looked at him, her eyes silver and full of sadness, and shook her head no before she resumed walking towards Nakago and the door. He stopped her at arm's length and waited. She sighed and looked at the ground when she spoke.  
  
"Ever wonder who the Goddess Protector is?" He waited in silence already knowing, and Solei answered her own question, eyes blazing in fury. "I am. Ever wonder why I'm called the Goddess Protector?" more silence met her fury. "I'm the child of a god, and the protector of a goddess. I AM a goddess. Or rather, I WAS a goddess. Then my brothers got jealous and..." she trailed off into silence and Nakago lifted her chin gently. She did not flinch at his touch, or try to pull away. She just stood there and kept eye contact as tears streamed down her face, pride long since forgotten as she wept. His hands slid up to cup her cheeks, and his thumbs softly wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Painful memories?" he asked quietly, trying to gain her confidence, and she did not respond. An uncomfortable moment passed as they stood there, then something clicked in Solei's mind.  
  
'Bother with destiny and fate.' She thought, 'They've destroyed my life enough.' She moved in towards Nakago and kissed him somewhat hesitantly; throwing her hands around his neck and standing up on her tiptoes so she did not have to tilt her head as far back. Nakago stood stock-still and she began to draw away, her hopes falling with each unresponsive moment she stood there. His hands never left her face, and she stepped out of his grip, blushing uncontrollably.  
  
'Well, NOW I feel stupid.' She thought. Her voice was soft when she spoke, her back towards Nakago. "Sorry, I..." He cut her off.  
  
"Painful memories?" he restarted the conversation.  
  
"Yes. Painful." The response to his question came accompanied with a slight smile that he did not see.  
  
"Such as?" She hesitated badly.  
  
"My brothers and sisters." Her voice wavered and she felt the tears coming on. 'I won't cry again.' She told herself. 'Not in front of him, not again. I've made enough of a fool of myself for one day. Maybe destiny knew what she was doing...' Amber's voice interrupted the tense moment, faint, distant and excited.  
  
"...I have got to tell Solei!..." Solei carefully sent a portion of herself to wherever Amber was.  
  
"Tell me what, Amber?" She asked, rubbing her temples, trying to think coherently after being such a complete and total idiot. "I can hear you yell across the worlds." She asked Nakago to get Nuriko; she needed to explain something to all of them at once. He turned and walked away on cat's-feet as she sent herself almost fully to where Amber was, using Nakago as an anchor to her current realm. Amber's response came fairly quickly.  
  
"I HAVE EARS, FANGS, AND A TAIL!!" Solei nodded, relieved, and was surprised when she saw Amiboshi lying in a state of semi-consciousness.  
  
"Good, father kept up his end of the bargain." Amber tipped her head sideways, a confused look on her face. Solei shook her head and ripped a hole in dimensions near Amber and Tasuki. "Come on through. I'll explain it to you and the guys all at once. Quickly." They stepped through and she pinched the hole closed behind them, motioning for them to take seats next to Nakago and Nuriko who had already arrived without her noticing them. She sat down herself, and only Nakago noticed that she deliberately kept her back from touching the seat back. She sighed softly, then spoke. "It all began with a single girl."  
  


* * *

  
Nuriko found himself in a heap on the ground suddenly while Nakago had landed standing. He stood up, trying to keep the embarrassment from colouring his cheeks, and brushed off the black clothing, telling Nakago that he was going to go and think about what had just happened. As he walked he noticed that Nakago had headed in the opposite direction.  
  
'The further the better.' He thought. 'Why does she even let him stay?' he asked himself, then the answer dawned on him. 'Cause it's a temple. Duh.' He arrived at his door and walked in, his mind spinning with everything that had happened in the last few days.  
  
'Just who is she?' he wondered. A small voice in the back of his head answered.  
  
'An enigma. Don't try to figure HER out. It won't work.' He nodded at the wisdom of his inner self.  
  
'Yeah, but I can't help but wonder how she got the wings.'  
  
'Don't ask her.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'If you had wings that seemingly spontaneously popped out of your back, would you enjoy people asking you about them?'  
  
'Good point. Maybe she'll come out of her shell...' he let his thoughts trail off and he picked up the knife again. She obviously knew how to use it, otherwise she would have either pierced his body, or sliced his hair. Instead, the angle was just right so that not a single one of his hairs had been chopped. He pulled his braid in front of him and looked at it.  
  
'It's time.' He thought. He handled the knife carefully, his already healed hand a testament to its sharpness. He ran it quickly through his hair, and no resistance met it as it came free on the other side. His braid hung limp in his hand and he just looked at it, amazed, as he sat at the desk. A sharp rap came at his door and he heard Nakago's voice through the wood.  
  
"The Girl would speak with us." Nuriko started to say he'd be there in a minute, but when he opened the door, Nakago was already halfway down the hallway. He raced after Nakago, keeping pace once he caught up, amazed at how light his head seemed. He and Nakago entered the parlour, and a moment later Tasuki and Amber stepped through a slice in the air. Solei sat down carefully after soundproofing the room and sighed slightly as she began to speak.  
  
"It all began with a single girl."  
  


* * *

  
Yes, I know that Nuriko already cut his hair, but bear with me here, K? Great. Review. 


	9. Past

Sorry about the wait. School's been overwhelming for the past few weeks. DEATH 2 HISTORY DAY!!! (Well, not death, just long painful torture for making me spend my Christmas break working on my project.) Anyway.here's the newest installment. Enjoy.  
  


* * *

  
They all looked at her like she was crazy. She closed her eyes and began to speak and as if she was remembering the actual event, not just the story. Before she could speak, Nakago interrupted.  
  
"We already know how the gods became enemies. Explain how you know us and exactly who you are." Solei met his gaze defiantly.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you how the gods became enemies." She paused, "I was going to explain exactly who I am." The warriors nodded, and Amber looked slightly stunned, then motioned for her to continue. "I started out just like everyone else. No powers, nothing. Not even a family. When I was ten, a man who said he would be generous towards me picked me up off the streets and made me one of his servants. To put it lightly, he was far less than generous. The only generosity I ever received from him was one meal a day: a crust of bread and a few drops of water. I was under-nourished and weak. Because of the lack of food, I would stumble and trip easily, and my master would beat me for my weakness. I quickly acquired much better balance and grace, but he found new ways to torment me as I grew older." Her voice faltered, and the implications of what Solei had just said dawned on Amber.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Solei grimaced, then nodded.  
  
"Exactly. I was still whipped, but now it was in addition to this new punishment. When I was sixteen, something inside me snapped after a beating. All I remember of that first manifestation of power is a lot of silver light, and opening my eyes to see the body of my master, twisted and mangled on the floor, bleeding from every pore in his body. Needless to say, I was gone quickly. I went back to the streets and joined the assassin's guild. I was probably the best thief they had, not to mention the only girl." Nuriko held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"From what I have heard of this world, it has been many years since any such guilds. Where were you?" Solei smiled ruefully.  
  
"I was on the streets of London and Rotterdam, a few centuries ago." Tasuki looked very confused, as did Amber and Nuriko; Nakago's face was as unreadable as it always was. Solei took another deep breath. "I'm much older than I look. I found out while in the guild that I was the daughter of the god that protected thieves and assassins. I also found out that the silver light could do more than kill. I developed my chi with the help of my half-brothers in the realm of the gods a few years after that discovery, and they taught me everything I know. With those teachings came the ability to move between worlds.  
  
"I was able to traverse the different realms, and I oft visited yours. I know Suzaku and Seiryu quite well, and through them, I know you." She started to slump against the chair, but stiffened quickly, pain flashing momentarily through her eyes. Nakago turned expectantly towards Amber.  
  
"And you?" he asked. Amber opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed. Solei spoke once more.  
  
"She does not yet know the extent of who she really is. I only know pieces, and I am only able to tell you fragments of that knowledge."  
  
"Why?" Nuriko's honest question brought a tight smile to Solei's lips.  
  
"The gods only allow me to say so much, Nuriko. Amber isn't like me. In the sense of age, she truly is eighteen. However, as you can see, she also has certain..." Solei paused, trying to decide how to word it. "Oddities that are proof of her three-quarters heritage."  
  
"Say wha?" Amber was trying to decipher her friend's cryptic wording. Nakago's voice smoothly interceded.  
  
"You're three-quarter's demon." Tasuki and Nuriko jumped as if poked with hot irons.  
  
"Really?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah. Your mother was a half-demon, your father, the demon god." Amber's eyes went wide and it occurred to Tasuki and Nuriko that she was the Daughter of the God. Nakago showed no signs of amazement as the other two did; he already knew. Tasuki spoke.  
  
"How the hell do you know us?" Amber chewed the inside of her lip, not wanting to say that they were comic book characters.  
  
"Umm...I...umm...didn't, actually. Why would I? I can't travel between worlds and Solei did not say anything about you." Inwardly Solei shook her head at the blatant lie. Tasuki seemed to accept it though, and Solei did not say anything to contradict it. Solei rose, using the armrests as support so she did not collapse. Nuriko, deciding to be a gentleman, rose and walked over to her, offering her his arm to escort her out. She accepted it with a relieved smile and removed the chi barrier on the room, thankful that she would not have to show weakness in front of the warriors. Before walking out of the foyer, she paused, looking over her shoulder as she spoke.  
  
"Dinner's at seven." Then she allowed Nuriko to whisk her out of the room.  
  


* * *

  
After Nuriko and Solei had left, Amber looked carefully at Nakago. As if feeling her gaze, he caught her stare and raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and turned away muttering to herself. Tasuki's ears caught what she was saying.  
  
"I don't know what Solei sees in that egotistical jerk..." He looked at her sharply, thinking that she spoke of Nuriko until she continued her muttering. "Nakago can be such a bastard at times, not to mention a total perv..." she rolled her eyes, then rose. Tasuki rose with her and offered his arm. Amber looked at him like he was crazy but accepted the outstretched limb. She rose up on her tiptoes and halted him once they had left the parlor.  
  
"Follow me to the gardens, there's something I want to show you." She released his arm and walked ahead, expecting him to follow, which he did fairly quickly, wondering what she wished to show him. He heard a door open, and turned, curious. Amber, noticing that he wasn't following, spun to look at him and her eyes went wide as something she saw.  
  
"Shit." Her swearing was soft and she grabbed Tasuki's arm and began to race towards the door.  
  
"Amber?" She stopped, perfectly still, in mid-stride. Pasting a smile on her face she looked Solei's grandfather in the face.  
  
"Hello, grandfather." He peered at her from behind square spectacles perched on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Who is this man? Where're ya takin' him?" his eyebrows danced up and down suggestively and Amber promptly turned eight different shades of red. Tasuki grinned, his fangs poking out. Grandfather stopped laughing and regarded him seriously, looking him up and down slowly. Something seemed to click in his mind, and his old, wise eyes glittered with angry flame.  
  
"Whaz up with you?" Tasuki asked, unconcerned with the fury building in the tiny old man.  
  
"Out." Amber looked at her adopted grandfather, concerned. She saw an old man pointing towards the nearest exit, his hand shaking with rage. She grabbed Tasuki's hand and ran out the door into the gardens, leaving the old man.  
  


* * *

  
Solei let Nuriko lead her outside into the clearing where they had met a few days earlier, concern in his eyes as she stumbled to a halt.  
  
"One minute, Nuriko. I need to grab something." She slipped into the forest out of his view and returned a moment later, a knife tucked hidden in her sash, leaves tangled in her hair. As she leaned casually on a tree, he voiced his worries.  
  
"Solei, are you all right?" She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Fine. Why?" He fidgeted slightly.  
  
"In the parlor, you had pain in your eyes." She was slightly taken aback by his comment but recovered, hiding her shock.  
  
"It's like having a nightmare and waking up to find that it was real." She shuddered, ignoring her aching back.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" She looked to him and grinned.  
  
"Just be who you really are, don't play any games." 'Like I do' she added ruefully to herself. He nodded, wondering if she had noticed that he had cut his hair. He walked up to her and kissed her gently. Her hands slid up around his neck and her fingers danced through his newly shortened hair as she pulled back a moment later. She smiled, still playing with his hair. "Why'd you cut it?" she asked softly.  
  
"I decided it was time to stop playing games." He kissed her lightly then stepped back, catching one of her hands as it fell from around his neck. Giggling slightly as he bowed over her hand, she smiled anew.  
  
"Good for you." Nuriko kissed her hand and led her out of the clearing, bowing again as she walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Till dinner, lady fair." Solei managed to keep a straight face as she answered.  
  
"Till then, gallant knight. Till then."  
  


* * *

  
Nakago waited until the others had left to meditate. His mind ranged free, and he contacted Seiryu, asking how he was to transport the Goddess Protector and the Daughter of the God to Kutou. Seiryu's voice came to him swiftly.  
  
'The old man will help you. He likes not the Suzaku stars; they carry a tainted flame in his eyes. Gain his trust and only with his assistance will you be able to succeed.' Nakago bowed his head in compliance, inwardly cursing that another pathetic weakling had to be involved. He walked out into the hallway, and caught sight of Tasuki grinning at a wrinkled old figure in priest robes. Nakago melted into the shadows as he moved closer, catching what the old man said as he pointed towards the door.  
  
"Out." He watched as Amber and Tasuki raced out the door into the waning afternoon. He stepped out of the shadows as the old man turned away from the younger pair. Wire-rimmed eyes of steel looked up and met blue, softening to a tarnished gunmetal grey. His brows furrowed as he tried to place the tall blond before him. "I know you..." A smirk tugged at the edges of Nakago's mouth as he walked further into the light. Realization dawned in the old man's eyes, and he smiled knowingly. "Nakago. I should have known. Of all the possible warriors for her. Who else?" Nakago answered swiftly.  
  
"Nuriko and Amiboshi." The old man gnashed his teeth at the mention of a Suzaku warrior, but made no comment upon it.  
  
"You know who the girls are?" Nakago kept eye contact. "Good. I am Kamai's 'grandfather'." Nakago raised an eyebrow at the ancient figure before him. "Meaning that I have no relation to her whatsoever."  
  
"Then who are you?" Wrinkles appeared in the corners of his eyes as the elder smiled.  
  
"Never one to beat around the bush, were you?" Nakago did not answer. "I am Makenki Kamoku, Seiryu's advisor and messenger." Kamai walked into the hall from outside, leaves in her curly ponytail.  
  
"Like Tai-isukun?" she asked, picking the offending greenery from her hair. The old man glared at her.  
  
"Not so much as a 'Hello Grandfather' or a 'How are you Grandfather?' some way to treat the only family you've got left..." he continued muttering as Solei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello Grandfather, how are you?" she asked, exasperation evident as she shifted her weight to her opposite foot, exposing one long, slender leg from the high slit in her dress.  
  
"Fine. Now, enough questions, you know I don't like them. Yes. I am similar to the old bat, but I am far superior in intellect and power." Solei raised her eyebrows, but did not comment. Her Grandfather made eye contact with Nakago who was standing behind her and spoke into his mind softly.  
  
'When I nod, grab her and step backwards, I'll have a portal ready. I'll send Amber through myself. Again.' He took Nakago's silence for acceptance and prepared the portal while he talked to Solei.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. It's disrespectful." Solei smiled and shook her head.  
  
"What ever you say, Grandfather." He nodded his head, and a pair of strong arms encircled her as she was moved backwards. She started to struggle, but heard Nakago's voice deep and low in her ear, melting her resistance as she realized that it was he who held her close.  
  
"Let it happen." He whispered, then she fell into a sea of blue light.  
  


* * *

  
MidnightShade: What do ya think? TELL ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I know it's a cliffy, but let me live k? there isn't much else I can do. Oh, and sry again bout the chappy length, I'll try to make the next one longer. REVIEW!!  
  
Solei: please? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Amber: pretty please? *cuter puppy dog eyes*  
  
Amiboshi: yeah, I wanna come back in!  
  
MidnightShade: Oh, I can't decide who Solei should end up with. Help me out people. Oh, and FangedBandit19, don't say it. I KNOW you're opinion. NYAH! 


	10. Dance

OK, FB19, did I ever say WHICH of the two I knew you would prefer? NO. MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Amber: Watch out for the crazy lady. She gone mad!!!!! MAD, I TELL YOU, MAD!!  
  
MidnightShade: *clears throat* on with the story!  
  


* * *

  
Tasuki stopped Amber's sprint once they were out of the old man's earshot.  
  
"Is he your Grandfather?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, he's Solei's. I'm like an adopted granddaughter."  
  
"Oh. He's a bit..." he tried to come up with an un-insulting way to express his feelings.  
  
"Odd?" Amber supplied.  
  
"Ya..." he trailed off, unable to say anything more. He scratched his head as he spoke. "What didja want ta show me?" She smiled and grabbed his hand, feeling like a little girl pulling her parents towards a cotton candy maker. She made him sit on an old wicker bench over looking a cliff as she sat beside him.  
  
"This." She whispered softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "The sunset. I've traveled everywhere, but this is the most beautiful." Tasuki looked at her, taking in her profile as she stared at the setting sun, reveling in the red-orange light that was oh-so similar to the colour of Tasuki's hair. A small corner of his mind was yelling at him to just get this whole talking bit over with and just kiss her already, but he blocked it away, focusing on the sunset to wipe out all thoughts of Amber. The attempt failed miserably as she settled her head more comfortably on his shoulder, snuggling closer. He decided to finish the conversation properly as she regripped his hand.  
  
"Nah. You're far prettier than this bit o' light. It don't shine half as bight as ya'll do." She looked up at him in surprise, her brain trying to digest the words hidden in his thickened southern drawl.  
  
"What did you just say?" Inwardly he cursed his soft side. He turned to face her, the sun glittering in his hair, making it look as though it were made of fire.  
  
"Nothin', just that you're lots prettier than the sunset." Amber blushed deeply, refocusing herself on the sunset in front of her.  
  
"What makes you say that?" She asked, stealing a glace at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Truth." He answered simply. Darkness began to fall, and Amber stood, trying to hide her embarrassment at his softly spoken words. She began to walk back to the temple, but Tasuki held her hand fast.  
  
"Leme go." She said, tugging on her hand. Tasuki's grip wasn't letting up, and she felt stupid as she kept pulling against it.  
  
"No." He pulled her close to him and spun her around so her back was flush against his chest. "Last time I let go of you Amiboshi took advantage of your confusion." His voice had a possessive growl to it, and Amber noted two things as he paused. One, he STILL wasn't wearing a shirt; not that she minded, it was just slightly disconcerting; and two, his mouth was very close to the sensitive skin of her neck. Tasuki's voice brought her out of her trance. "I'm not going to make that mistake twice." She started to shift away, but he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her escape. Suddenly she heard a sound in the bushes.  
  
"Tasuki..." She licked her lips as the sound grew closer and was easily identified as someone, or something, moving through the underbrush.  
  
"Yes?" He nuzzled the hollow of her neck, nipping lightly at the flesh with his fangs.  
  
"Do you..." She trailed off as she saw a luminous pair of red eyes in the bushes. The thing growled low, and Tasuki pulled Amber behind him.  
  
"Run." He said, giving her a push. "Flee." She started to obey, but a wall of water surrounded her, cutting short her run.  
  
"Tasuki...." Her voice held a frantic note. He grumbled something about annoying evil things disrupting a good mood, then spoke louder, directing his voice to the thing in the bushes.  
  
"Who are ya? Show yourself ya coward!" His tessen appeared in one of his outstretched hands and he was grateful for its comfortable weight. A deep chuckle emitted from the dark forest, and a huge demon stepped into the half-light. A ray of moonlight fell upon Amber, and her ears and tail erupted from her as she failed to move out of fear. The demon's eyes glinted, and he spoke, his voice echoing across the underlying cliffs.  
  
"I am the demon god. I have come to claim my daughter."  
  


* * *

  
Solei awoke, the world blurring as she tried to sit up. A gentle hand stopped her rising and a slightly familiar voice cautioned her.  
  
"Careful, you've been out for a few hours. Take it slow." She lay back again and slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light streaming in through an eastern window. Amiboshi's kind face floated before her, and she shifted away in surprise.  
  
"Amiboshi?" She asked softly. The blond shook his head.  
  
"Suboshi." Realization dawned on her.  
  
"Sorry, I thought that...sorry." She apologized softly, her voice trailing off as she looked around the room. It was simple, but had obviously been decorated to a single person's tastes, much as she had adapted her own room back at the temple. Suboshi's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Kyoueino Solei." She said, still looking around the large room. Suboshi nodded to her in acknowledgement, and he helped her stand on shaky legs. Once she could stand on her own, he led her over to the closet.  
  
"There should be some kimonos in here that fit you, Solei. I'll be in the next room if you need help." He left swiftly and Solei chuckled at his embarrassment. She opened the door and looked through the kimonos. A lavender one with silver lilies curling around one arm was hidden in the corner, and she pulled it out of the closet, marveling at its beauty. She quickly slipped out of the dress that her uncle had given her and put on the kimono, transferring her white-bladed knife into one of the deep pockets. She curled her hair up into an elegant twist, stray curls framing her face. She looked out the window and was pleasantly surprised to find white lilies growing beneath it. She plucked one and arranged it in her hair. No sooner had she finished than the door opened and Nakago stood in the doorway. She whirled at the sound of the door opening and smiled when she saw Nakago.  
  
"Come with me." He turned and walked off, and Solei hurried after him. She was soon lost in the maze of hallways.  
  
'And I thought my grandfather's temple was a maze, this place is HUGE!' she thought as she followed Nakago through a door to the adjoining temple of Seiryu. He stopped her as she approached the altar.  
  
"Wait." Solei halted obediently, curious as to the need for the pause. Nakago knelt before the altar and began a prayer. A single moment after the final syllable crossed his lips, the blue dragon appeared.  
  
"Nakago. Have you brought the Goddess Protector and the Daughter of the God?"  
  
"The Goddess Protector stands behind me; the Daughter of the God is...detained." He answered smoothly.  
  
"The Goddess Protector is needed first; the lack of the Daughter of the God is acceptable for now." Seiryu looked at Solei who was trying to decide if she should run like the wind away from the shrine, or just stand there. The later won out of a lack of time to actually make the decision. "Solei?" The god asked, humor gracing his tones. She smiled lightly.  
  
"The one and only, Lord Seiryu." Seiryu beckoned to her and she moved forward as though another being controlled her motions. Solei forced herself to calm down, but she kept hearing Wyvern's voice in her head, telling her that she was his, and he would come for her. Again Seiryu called her forward, and again she had no control over her limbs. She felt like a giant puppet, manipulated by the gods for centuries to complete a single task that still remained unknown.  
  
"Solei, to complete your task you must do one, simple thing." Her mouth moved without consulting her brain.  
  
"What must I do?" Seiryu almost smiled, the expression on his face containing enough hints of a scheming evil genius for it to be counted as more of a smirk.  
  
"The Dance of the Birth of the Angel of Death." Solei's inner self was screaming 'NO!!!!' with all it's might, but it went unheeded as the puppeteer moved her mouth and prompted her words.  
  
"When must I dance this, my lord?" A new voice issued from behind Solei, and her heart sank as she assigned the proper face to the voice.  
  
"As soon as possible, love." Wyvern's voice filled her ears and the puppeteer bobbed her head up and down. "Clear the floor, she needs room." He kissed her hand and smiled evilly as her eyes turned strangely vacant and empty like her voice. He gently removed the lavender outer kimono to reveal a simple, flimsy silk dress of the purest silver. Solei slid to the floor into the starting pose, and the sound of three ghostly flutes filled the room as her hand fluttered, beginning the dance that was to wake the being that would single-handedly destroy the world.  
  


* * *

  
Nakago looked through the door to his room and found, much to his surprise, that Solei had found the lilies that grew beneath his window. He stood there a moment, staring at her through the thin wall, before he slid open the door. She spun at the sound and smiled at him, brightening the room with her happiness. He had to admit that she did look beautiful in the lavender kimono, but the thought stayed firmly behind his barriers.  
  
"Come with me." He managed to say, and walked away from her, amazed at how well she seemed to fit with temple life here in Kutou. She asked no questions and did what she was told.  
  
'To an extent.' He reminded himself. He heard her following him and simply kept walking; sure that she was trailing him to the shrine. His mind swam with ideas of what Seiryu needed her and Amber for, but he calmed his mind as he opened the door to the shrine.  
  
"Wait." He said, and walked up to the altar, beginning his prayer to Seiryu. His god appeared before him, and he automatically bowed an inch deeper as the god spoke.  
  
"Nakago. Have you brought the Goddess Protector and the Daughter of the God?" He knew that Seiryu did not tolerate failure, just as he did not, so he twisted the truth to fit his needs.  
  
"The Goddess Protector stands behind me; the Daughter of the God is...detained." He answered.  
  
"The Goddess Protector is needed first; the lack of the Daughter of the God is acceptable for now." The god replied. He turned his cerulean gaze to the girl. "Solei?" He asked, amused to find her within Kutou's borders after the first almost apocalypse. She grinned.  
  
"The one and only, Lord Seiryu." The god summoned her forward, and to Nakago's eye the steps were slightly jerky and unbalanced, like an inexpertly run puppet. Again Seiryu beckoned to her, and again she moved forward on halting steps. A small corner of Nakago's mind knew that what was coming wasn't going to be healthy.  
  
"Solei, to complete your task you must do one, simple thing." She turned her gaze briefly to Nakago before answering, and when she spoke her voice was empty and hollow.  
  
"What must I do, my lord?" She asked. Seiryu smirked evilly, and the small corner of Nakago's mind was yelling at him to get Solei out. He locked it away behind his barrier and shut out its cries.  
  
"The Dance of the Birth of the Angel of Death." A chain reaction went off in Nakago's mind, and Nakago looked sharply at his god. The Dance of the Birth of the Angel of Death brought the creature that was to destroy everything to life once more.  
  
"When must I dance this, my lord?" He heard Solei's empty voice ask. Nakago's senses twitched and he knew the man had entered before he spoke.  
  
"As soon as possible, love." The voice wasn't familiar, but Solei's reaction told him that this was the man who had made her cry that night after the fight with the demon.  
  
'Wyvern.' His memory told him. Solei's head bobbed up and down disjointedly and Wyvern spoke again.  
  
"Clear the floor, she needs room." Wyvern reached over and kissed Solei's hand, smiling wickedly as he removed the outer kimono she had been wearing. The flimsy silver dress he revealed clung in all the right places and left very little to the imagination. Nakago stepped back, giving her room as the others had. She sank slowly to the floor, and as he listened three nonexistent flutes began a ghostly melody. He watched her as she began to dance, her hand fluttering like a leaf caught in the surf, and waited for the end to come.  
  


* * *

  
Amber's eyes grew wide. Her view of the demon was distorted because of the wall of water, but she could still hear everything that was said.  
  
'My father? I'm screwed. REALLY screwed.' She thought as she watched her father move towards Tasuki, a predatory gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Seishi of Fire, MOVE!" The order was blunt and obvious, but Tasuki stood firm. The god grinned. "If you want to doom yourself Seishi stay, by all means stay." Amber chewed her lip as Tasuki growled something incomprehensible. Her father laughed, shaking his head. "Pathetic. However, if it is a battle you wish, then a battle you will get." He snarled at the Suzaku warrior and vicious claws erupted from his hands. Tasuki brought his tessen up and the battle was to begin when Amber's voice broke their concentration.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Tasuki and her father looked at her with very comical, very confused faces. She sent her thoughts to Solei.  
  
'SOLEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She screamed into her friend's mind. She did not wait for an answer. 'I GOT MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kamai's voice popped into her head a moment later, slightly groggy, as if just awoken from some long sleep.  
  
'Thank you. I needed that jolt. Now, could you repeat what you just said? I'm afraid I missed it.' Amber was all too happy to comply.  
  
'I GOT MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Solei mentally grimaced.  
  
'Thank you for sharing that. Oh, you might want to help Tasuki. I'll give you a portal, but get Nuriko before you go through it. I'm not quite...awake yet.' She said. Amber nodded.  
  
'Gotcha.' When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that the wall of water was gone and that Tasuki was being beat into a pulp by her father. She decided to summon Nuriko first, and then BOTH help Tasuki.  
  
'Besides,' she reasoned, 'my voice should give them pause.' She took a deep breath, and then shouted.  
  
"NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She caught sight of the familiar purple hair much sooner than she expected, and was surprised when she saw two girls following him at top speed. A glimmering rip appeared in the air beside her, and she beckoned frantically to Nuriko as she tried to haul Tasuki towards the portal while her father prepared his most deadly attack. Nuriko raced up and picked up Tasuki without breaking his stride. Amber, caught up in the frantic pace, pushed the two girls through the portal and jumped after them, praying that her father did not destroy the temple. The five landed in a heap on the other side, Tasuki and Nuriko buried beneath the three girls. Amber stood and helped the others off of the warriors. Once Tasuki and Nuriko were standing, she turned to the others.  
  
"Okay, who are...?" Recognition blossomed in her mind. "Liz! Des! What were you two doing at the temple?" The taller of the two grinned, dark hair and eyes lightened by the harsh sun.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you and Solei, but you weren't online, and you weren't answering the phone. Solei was nowhere to be found, we found Nuriko though, and you were, um...busy." She grinned. Amber glared.  
  
"Liz..." the blond seemed to wake up.  
  
"Guys, I'm hungry." Liz and Amber cringed.  
  
"Des, are you ever not hungry?" Liz asked. Des was thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Not that I can think of. Where're we going?" She asked, her voice its usual insufferably cheerful self. Amber picked a random direction and pointed.  
  
"Thata way." Nuriko slung Tasuki over his shoulder.  
  
"Actually, the nearest village is that way." He nodded in the direction exactly opposite the one Amber was pointing at. She laughed sheepishly.  
  
"I knew that." Liz and Des rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah right." They said in unison. Nuriko led the small group in the direction he had pointed, not noticing as Liz and Amber fell a few feet behind. Liz looked ahead, making sure that Tasuki, Nuriko and Des could not hear her.  
  
"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Amber." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Hand me what?" Amber asked. Liz grinned.  
  
"He has nice abs." Amber started fuming and raced towards her friend. Liz ran away just as fast, laughing brightly. Finally they both calmed down enough for Amber to talk to Liz again.  
  
"Which one?"  
  


* * *

  
Solei was dancing. She had no idea of where she was, or why she was dancing. All that existed was the dance. She felt eyes upon her, but they were indistinct, and she could not discern any details, only the dance existed. Suddenly something yelled in her mind and she became aware of the floor that was nearing. She landed as the dance ordered, but added a step as she dance, changing it and ruining the awakening. Kamai caught the end of something being yelled into her mind and focused on it, recognizing the voice as Amber's. She only acknowledged the emphasis behind the shout before she spoke mentally to her friend, letting the dance take care of itself.  
  
'Thank you. I needed that jolt. Now, could you repeat what you just said? I'm afraid I missed it.' Amber's voice came back, swift and loud.  
  
'I GOT MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She screamed. Kamai cringed and almost missed a step, but caught it before her audience noticed. She slipped into Amber's mind and looked at the world through her eyes. She saw Tasuki being beat up by the demon god.  
  
'Amber's father." Her mind told her.  
  
'Thank you for sharing that. Oh, you might want to help Tasuki. I'll give you a portal, but get Nuriko before you go through it. I'm not quite...awake yet.' She responded after a moment.  
  
'Gotcha.' Amber said. Solei closed the contact and through the dance created a portal into a realm, hoping it like mad that it was Konan. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and let the dagger she had concealed beneath her dress fly. She heard a male grunt, and spun in the direction of it, hoping that her knife had flown to the right target.  
  


* * *

  
Nakago watched her dance intently, hoping that something would go wrong. His gaze was rewarded with a simple little two-step as she came out of the landing of her leap instead of a waltz. He kept his pleasure from showing and he knew as she continued to dance, knowing that the summoning would fail. Suddenly she whirled and threw a white-bladed knife at her small audience. Nakago slipped out of its path, allowing it to head straight and true. Wyvern grunted as it entered his cranium and he slid to the floor dead. Solei turned to face them and relief lit her face as she realized she had hit Wyvern. Seiryu wasn't as happy. His aura spread and became furious. Solei, feeling the power radiating from the god could only manage one word.  
  
"Shit." The god had more to say.  
  
"KAMAI! DARK ANGEL, DO YOU DENY YOUR BIRTHRIGHT?" Kamai was quick to answer, her body shifting to fit the names Seiryu had given her.  
  
"I do not deny it, Seiryu. No, I embrace my birthright. I simply choose not to use it as a weapon of total annihilation."  
  
"WHY, THEN, HAVE YOU ALWAYS STOPPED THE DANCE BEFORE YOU COME TO TRUE POWER?" Kamai's voice was ashamed when she answered.  
  
"Not every time." She whispered. Even Seiryu looked surprised.  
  
"NOT EVERY TIME? OF WHICH TIME DO YOU SPEAK, POTECTOR?" Seiryu's words were like thunder in her ears and she focused on the floor.  
  
"Hian." Nakago had to strain to hear her voice and recognized the word. The conversation in the godly realm came to his mind and he recalled Kamai saying that she had been confined to a certain world so she did not recreate the apocalypse that had occurred on Hian. Seiryu laughed.  
  
"THEN WHY? YOU REMEMBER THE POWER, ACCEPT IT." She shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"THEN IT IS MY DUTY TO PUNISH YOU, SOLEI." As he said Solei she shifted back to human, and collapsed on all fours before Seiryu, the pain from her wings retracting to much to bear. The god turned his attention to Nakago. "DO YOU HAVE YOUR WHIP?" Nakago nodded. "THEN DRAW IT. I MUST PUNISH HER THROUGH YOU. THE GODS DO NOT ALLOW ME TO DO SO MYSELF." Nakago drew his whip and allowed Seiryu into his mind. His eyes met Solei's just before the god took control and was struck by the emotion they conveyed: pain, sorrow, failure, and betrayal. Then Seiryu took over, and Nakago was only dimly aware of the girl in front of him as Seiryu cocked his wrist and flicked the whip. Time and time again the whip struck her back, but not once did the slender figure on the floor cry out. Finally the god stopped and drifted out of Nakago, returning to the realm of the gods. Solei tried to stand, but darkness claimed her and she hit the floor, only remembering the look on Nakago's face as he'd whipped her. Pure hatred.  
  


* * *

  
Nuriko set Tasuki down as they found an abandoned cabin just as darkness fell.  
  
"In here," he called to the three giggling girls as he stepped into the space. They were quick to follow, becoming serious as they entered. Amber stopped Nuriko as he moved to exit the room.  
  
"Wait, I need to introduce you guys." Nuriko turned dutifully and waited. Silence hung for a moment, then Liz shook her head, holding out her hand for Nuriko to shake.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth, call me Liz Beth or Liz. You call me Becky, you die." Nuriko cautiously shook her hand and Liz pulled it back, an amazed look on her face. She paused, trying to decide how to word her thought, but her thoughts simplified as she shook her hand loosely. "Damn, you have a strong grip." Nuriko grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Liz." She flapped her hand at his apology and waited for the other girl to say her name. The smaller blond remained silent. Liz poked her in the ribs.  
  
"Introduce yourself, Des." The girl smiled then shot her hand towards Nuriko.  
  
"Hi! I'm Desaria! If you call me Desaria I'll be forced to pull out your entrails and hang you with them. So just call me Des. That does sound like a short version of Desdemona however, and that is completely unacceptable, so I'll have to sacrifice my brother's teddy bear so that it can lay an egg in the mystic lands of the banjo..." she continued rambling, introductions forgotten. Nuriko looked at the other two quizzically.  
  
"Does she always talk like this?"  
  
"Yes." They responded in unison.  
  
"It's amazing. I never knew anyone other than Chiriko could be so confusing and say so much completely incomprehensible mumbo-jumbo in one breath." A glimmering rip appeared in the air beside him, and Kamai stepped out, clutching the remains of a silver silk dress around her form.  
  
"She can go on for longer. It's getting her to shut up that's the trick." Des's ramblings trailed off and her eyes went wide. "Hi Liz, Des. Good to see you. I'll explain everything once I've found some more substantial clothing." Nuriko found a cloak hanging on a peg in a corner and quickly tossed it over her shoulders. She glanced up weakly. "Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Something you forgot to tell us earlier?" he asked. Solei nodded.  
  
"It's time to stop playing games."  
  


* * *

  
MidnightShade: k, DolphinGirl_89, I'm_on_Cloud_9, both of you, if you read this chappy, FORGIVE ME! And FB19, who do YOU think I'm talking about w/ da nice abs? (he he he) oh, and for anyone, tell me, should Solei destroy the world or no? Should she end up with Nakago or Nuriko? I NEED HELP! REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!! 


	11. History

FB19, I left NO loopholes in my declaration, and I fully intent to be obeyed. Duh. If you don't like it, tough. I don't really care. Anyway, on with the story.  
  


* * *

  
When Nakago woke up he found himself alone in the temple. Wyvern's body had disappeared leaving only a blood stain and the white-bladed knife that Solei had thrown during her dance. He cursed himself for falling asleep and not awakening when the girl had, but such could not be changed. A voice came from the shadows, mocking him.  
  
"Regret, General? Lack of perception, allowing her to wake before you? You must be losing your touch." The figure stepped out of the shadows and Nakago failed to recognize him, hiding his lack of knowledge.  
  
"No regret, only a sense of failure to my god." He said. The god laughed.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"If you say so." The god threw back his cloak.  
  
"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Nakago bowed his head respectfully. "Do not toy with her, General." The god cautioned him. Nakago raised an eyebrow in question. "Last time someone destroyed her heart, she destroyed the world and the gods with a single glance. The evil within her is kept at bay only through a tight reign that the Goddess Protector places on her feelings. She can only hold it like that for a few centuries by herself before all hell breaks loose. Literally. Do not play games with her heart, General." With that Hades disappeared and left Nakago to figure out the god's relationship to Solei. After a moment it struck him.  
  
"Her mystery uncle." He said softly.  
  
"Whose uncle, Nakago?" A sultry female voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"No one's, Soi." He responded, suppressing the urge to groan in annoyance. She stood behind his shoulder, massaging his back by slipping her fingers under his armor.  
  
"Let me relieve your tension." She purred. He slipped out of her grasp and began walking down the hallway.  
  
"I have other things to be doing, Soi. Play with someone else." He smirked at the amazed look he knew was on her face and prepared himself to be attacked from behind by his former lover. None came. He pushed it out of his mind and walked back to his room. Once there he found two things sitting on his desk: a card, and the lily that had been in Solei's hair. He picked up the card.  
  
"Nakago." The front read in old, spidery script. He opened it and found more of the same script. He read it aloud to no one, and could hear her saying the words under his own voice.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was such an imbecile back at the temple. I thought at first something might be there, but I was wrong. I apologize for my stupidity regarding my actions, and wish only to inform you that you will no longer see me, since it is evident you do not want to. Once more want to apologize and I will not take up anymore of your time. I will do my duty as I must.  
Sincerely,  
Kyoueino Solei  
Goddess Protector."  
  


* * *

  
Solei pulled the cloak closer around her shoulders and sat down, shivering a little. Nuriko put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled slightly and motioned for Amber, Liz, and Des to sit down. Once they had she began to speak, her voice trembling a little.  
  
"I know why we're wanted here. I know why you two," she nodded to Des and Liz, "are here, and I understand what must be done to stop him." Amber waited, then motioned for her to continue.  
  
"I'm wanted so that I can destroy anything that hinders them in their quest for domination, and Amber is wanted to," she started to say one thing but changed it at the last minute, "appease the Demon God. Liz, Des, you two are the Wanderer and the Companion. You're meant to fill certain gaps in the team." Again she fell silent. Amber, as per her norm, shattered it.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" She screamed, making everyone but the snoring Tasuki jump. Des cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Why did you just scream ew?" She asked. Amber turned to Solei, disgusted.  
  
"APPEASE?!?" She yelled. Solei nodded. "HOW CAN WE STOP THIS?" she demanded. Solei sighed.  
  
"The same way that Caelestis has always been stopped." She said.  
  
"Which is, how?" Amber asked. Solei just held Amber's gaze with her own for a few minutes, and Amber shook her head.  
  
"No. NO!" Solei smiled grimly.  
  
"It's how I always have stopped him, Chi. It's the only way." Nuriko stopped her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You don't want to know. And if you did know, you wouldn't let me." Nuriko held her closer.  
  
"Now I'm even less likely to let you go."  
  
"Fine." She whispered. "I go to his lair in the godly realm, take any one of my knives, spill my own blood in a circle of protection around the two of us, dance the second half of a dance that, if done in full, creates a being who destroys the world without a second glance, and so, having released the more ruthless half of the Angel of Death, let her kill him, or try to, weakening him enough for the next bit to work, then dance the first half and destroy everything inside the circle of my blood, which protects the rest of the world from the Angel of Death." She finished.  
  
"After getting out of the circle yourself, right?" Nuriko asked. Kamai shook her head no. "You die? How do you know this then?" Solei licked her lips.  
  
"My memories of the previous times that I have done this came back after I danced part of the dance I mentioned earlier." Liz held up her hands.  
  
"Wait one minute. You danced part of the dance that destroys the world to regain your memories?" Solei shook her head.  
  
"No, I was forced to dance it, and I almost lost-no-I did loose control during it. I forgot who I was; I forgot everything except the dance."  
  
"How did you get out of it?"  
  
"Amber yelled that she had gotten her first kiss." She said simply. "I brought me back to reality." A sudden thud made them all jump. Nuriko looked slowly behind the couch and sighed with relief.  
  
"It was only Tasuki falling off the bed. He'll be fine." Tasuki's shirtless form plodded around the couch slowly.  
  
"What're ya talkin' 'bout man? That hurt." He grumbled, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.  
  
Liz pointed at him before anyone could say anything.  
  
"That one does, Amber."  
  
"Well DUH!" Solei started laughing when she saw the confused looks on Tasuki and Nuriko's faces, already knowing that Liz was referring to Tasuki's abs, remembering the joke that had followed Amber around as she read the comics.  
  
"Who're you two?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Liz."  
  
"I'm Desaria! If you call me Desaria I'll be forced to pull out your entrails and hang you with them. So just call me Des. That does sound like a short version of Desdemona however, and that is completely unacceptable, so I'll have to sacrifice my brother's teddy bear so that it can lay an egg in the mystic lands of the banjo..." Amber, Liz, Nuriko and Solei groaned and turned towards her, their words spoken in unison.  
  
"SHUT UP DES!!!!!" She paused mid-word and pouted.  
  
"Fine." Tasuki shook his head to clear it then sat down next to Amber.  
  
"Where are we, Nuriko?" he asked, trying to get his bearings.  
  
"A day's travel from the palace." Nuriko answered. Solei was studying Tasuki intently and her words were soft.  
  
"Tasuki, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Course I am!" he said. "Do I look alright?" He spread his arms wide for inspection and winced.  
  
"No." Amber answered, and walked behind him, carefully probing his back for injuries. She prodded a rib and he hissed sharply. Amber looked to Solei.  
  
"Amber, I don't think I can." She said softly, knowing she was too exhausted to heal Tasuki. Liz was looking closely at Tasuki and something began to flow from her hands into his body. Solei and Amber stared in amazement as Liz's chi started to heal Tasuki. Suddenly she slumped and the flow of chi stopped. Tasuki started moving around speculatively, and found that nothing was wrong.  
  
"It's like another Mitsukake." He said, amazed. Des glared.  
  
"IT, has a name. Use it."  
  
"Right. Sorry Liz." Nuriko stared in amazement. A thud on the door made them wary, and Nuriko got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. A small, cloaked figure walked through the door at his invitation. "Who are you?" Nuriko asked. Solei looked at the figure and shook her head.  
  
"No. How is it-? No, it can't be..." The person reached up and removed her cowl. She lifted her chin so they could get a good look at her.  
  
"It is. My name is Kyoueino Selene." Amber looked between the two, noticing that they were practically identical save that Selene had clear lavender eyes as opposed to Solei's smoky blue ones. "I'm her twin sister."  
  


* * *

  
Nakago cursed quietly after reading Solei's note. He went back to the shrine and slipped through a secret door into a hidden library. He walked down one row, pausing once or twice to check a title. He pulled the last book on the shelf into his hands. He started flipping through the pages, searching. He found what he was looking for and read it swiftly.  
  
"The Dance of the Angel of Death does not summon the Angel, but instead releases the Angel from within. Only two hold this inner Angel of Death. The sun and the moon both have the power of apocalypse, and have used it before. When danced half and half, the second half, then the first, it enables the dancer to have the ruthless slaughter power of the Angel before gaining the form and mindset of the Angel. To contain the destructive power, the holder of the Angel must spill a circle of blood around the area she wants destroyed. Once released, the Angel cannot send her power outside of this circle and it will rebound and kill her.  
  
"It is said that the Angel is reborn as a test for mortals and gods alike to see if they can withstand the temptation, or accept the responsibility." Nakago shut the book with a snap. The "sun" was Solei, she could dance it, and it would work. The "moon" was probably a relative, but that was of no consequence. He walked back to the main shrine after replacing the book on its shelf. A dark glitter caught his eye, and he walked over to it. He found the symbol of the god of evil, Caelestis, and as he looked at it closer, it reminded him more and more of the god he had seen with Solei. The one who had called her his daughter. Nakago cracked the symbol in half, and walked away. Once back in his room he found something else within his own bookshelf. It was a slim book, but looked as though it contained much more than its binding could hold. He pulled it out and read the title.  
  
"Angel" He opened it and was surprised to find a photograph of two young women laughing together.  
  
"Solei." He whispered, tracing his finger over one of the faces. He turned the page and found perfect, spidery script identifying the two identical girls in the previous picture.  
  
"Solei and Selene, age 15" it read. He looked at the next page. The script continued, but it told the story of two girls, starting at birth, who were forever doomed to kill their father to save the world, time after time. The book seemed to lengthen as he read, and each new part of the book was a new lifetime for the sun and moon, as they were called. He came to the last part, knowing what would be there. It cut off just before it told which of the two girls killed the god this time, but instead of just ending there, it had one more page. Written in the centre of that page were a few words.  
  
"May you teach them to live."  
  


* * *

  
Well, that's the next bit. Should Solei end up with Nakago or Nuriko? YOU PEOPLE NEED TO HELP ME!!!! Oyvay... anyway, it'll be awhile before I can update, but I'll do what I can. I u people don't review, then I'll have to put her with the disgusting demon lord, or Jaime, and I REALLY don't want to do that. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. author's note

//~~~JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~\\  
  
k, first things first, don't slaughter me for not updating. Finals start the 25th and I'm studying my brains out. Also I had a big dance thing this weekend, so I'm pooped. I'll attend to the reviews as best I can. Here we go.  
  
Sakura162: sry. Finals.  
  
FangedBandit 19: Do you mind?! You're scaring people.  
  
JustAwoken: Thanks.  
  
OhMyGoddess: I HAVE read Kodocha and it's a great idea. I might not do the swords, but definitely the mallet. It fits the personality I'm shaping for Amber.  
  
I'm_on_cloud_9: I'm working on the weapons! If I gave them all weapons in one chapter it would ruin it. Da.  
  
FangedBandit 19: I repeat, YOU'RE SCARING PEOPLE! And u can't have Jaime. He's called for by a close friend of mine that u don't know. U should've asked sooner. And I'm working with the flaw. *laughs evilly* just wait.  
  
OhMyGoddess: like said above I have read Kodocha and FangedBandit 19 reviews so much because we go to school together and I frequently steal her comics and confiscate them. (or read, whichever. Mostly both.) Also FangedBandit 19 is just insane. Not as insane as I, the great Herseyoctacocofu the Fire Flower, but still insane.  
  
Nakago: I'm not offended, indeed I find it slightly amusing. Like said earlier, FangedBandit is a close friend of mine. (not that close. That would just be disgusting.) ur not da only one w/ blond hair. So do i. I'm not that quiet though.just evil.  
  
FangedBandit 19: NEENER NEENER NEENER!!!! I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AND U DON'T!!! SO THERE!!  
  
Everyone: thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Probably after finals are over. Also once more I'll ask, WHO SHOULD SOLEI END UP WITH??? Oh, and I need ideas for Des and Liz. I have SOME thoughts, but they're VERY tentative. Ja ne!  
  
~MidnightShade~ 


	13. Twin

I would like to have it known that I was not being MEAN to FangedBandit 19. I was just being the more evil side of me. Oh, and for those of you that don't get the Herseyoctacocofu the fireflower, don't worry about it. I think that only I truly understand the mystic flower. Oh, and I only own the girls. Sadly. And Jaime. Wait, I don't own him anymore. I gave him to the Queen. Hehe. Sorry. Oh well. ON WITH IT ALREADY! Fine, fine. Sry. Evil half. It's being evil. NO, YA THINK? Hehe. 'scuse me. The fic.  
  


* * *

  
Solei rushed up to Selene, ignoring the pain shooting up her back as she crushed her sister in a hug. Her sister, however was quick to notice the blood that seeped through the cloak.  
  
"Solei, what have you done now?" She asked, moving Solei into the adjoining room so she had some privacy before Selene stripped her of her cloak. Solei just grimaced as her sister's hands played over her back, healing the wounds from Nakago's whip. Selene shook her head. "Tell me everything. From the moment they arrived in that AWFUL place you were confined to till now. EVERY detail. NOW." Solei complied quickly, blushing slightly as she described the sword fight with Nakago. She began to describe the dance, and Selene's eyes grew wild.  
  
"They had you do WHAT!?!" she asked.  
  
"The dance." Selene growled and motioned for her twin to continue. A few moments later Solei finished the argument with Seiryu and she chocked back tears as she explained the wounds on her back. Selene's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Was it him, or Seiryu?" Solei paused.  
  
"I'm not sure. They're so similar, I don't know. There was no hesitation, no pause, no fight. Just strike after strike." Selene nodded.  
  
"What did your note say exactly?" Solei closed her eyes and began to recite.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was such an imbecile back at the temple. I thought at first something might be there, but I was wrong. I apologize for my stupidity regarding my actions, and wish only to inform you that you will no longer see me, since it is evident you do not want to. Once more want to apologize and I will not take up anymore of your time. I will do my duty as I must.  
Sincerely,  
Kyoueino Solei  
Goddess Protector."  
  
Selene stared at her, mouth hanging open in amazement.  
  
"You IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Solei looked sharply at her sister.  
  
"What do you mean, Selene?" Selene sighed.  
  
"You're in LOVE WITH HIM!! It's OBVIOUS! The way you blush when you speak about him, and the true extent of pain that's in your eyes."  
  
"I always have pain in my eyes. It is my curse." Selene rolled her eyes.  
  
"So do I, Solei. I can see the betrayal in your eyes. The flicks of his wrist to send the whip into your back means more than you believe." Solei collapsed into quiet tears.  
  
"Maybe I do love him, and maybe it does mean more than I want it to, but you didn't see the look of pure venom and hatred he had in HIS eyes. I've been played for a fool." she choked out. Selene reached through her shadow and pulled a pair of black pants and a simple white blouse out of the shadow pocket, handing them wordlessly to her sister. Solei took them with a grateful smile and quickly exchanged them with the scraps of silk that had once been a dress.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU!!" Solei and Selene were instantly out of the side room, glaives in hand. They found Amber chasing after Tasuki, the tips of her hair slightly singed. They relaxed, leaning on their staffs as Amber got more and more pissed at the object of her affection and, currently, fury. Selene felt Amber's chi level rise, and she and Solei cringed as they heard a VERY loud *SMASH*. When they looked over at Amber and Tasuki, they found a very confused Amber with a giant mallet in hand, one end flaming happily, and a flattened Tasuki who looked more than slightly burnt. Amber looked at the mallet in her hand, stunned.  
  
"How did I do that?" she asked. Solei motioned for Selene to explain.  
  
"You got angry. Your chi flared up and created the weapon. If you poke the button on the end it shrinks into a ballpoint pen." Solei nodded then added her own explanation.  
  
"So every time that you get angry, it will appear. Unless you already have it." Liz sat up.  
  
"What was the smash?" she asked quietly. Five fingers pointed to the flattened form of Tasuki. She started to say something, but decided not to. Amber, noticing the pause began to hound her friend to find out what she might have said. Liz remained firm in her decision, and folded her legs under her, muttering in Spanish. Solei and Des stared at what she said, then collapsed in laughter. Amber turned eight very distinct shades of red before her face settled to the colour of a sun-dried tomato. She was sputtering curses, and that only made Liz, Des and Solei laugh harder. Tasuki stood up, brushing ashes off of his shoulders.  
  
"Wa's so funny?" he asked, glaring at Amber. They all looked at Liz to explain. She held her hands up and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not saying." Solei finally managed to stop laughing. Quickly she walked over to her sister and reached into Selene's shadow, rummaging around for a moment before giving a triumphant cry. Something white flew towards Tasuki and landed on his head. He pulled it off his head and stared at it for a moment. Selene sighed.  
  
"It's a shirt, Tasuki. Liz was suggesting that you put some clothes on before you burn down the house. Or before we all drown in Amber's drool." Amber lifted her head up defiantly and looked away from Tasuki, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. He did not comment and pulled on the shirt that Solei had tossed at him.  
  


* * *

  
"May you teach them to live." The words rang clear in his mind as he returned the book to the shelf. Carefully fingering the white-bladed knife that Solei had left behind, Nakago thought about her. When they had first met, her eyes had caught his attention. As she spoke to Amiboshi, her eyes were a smoky blue, but when her gaze had shifted to him, they had flashed silver for just a moment. Now he knew what the silver meant, but the reason still confused him. Why would her dark half react to him? Her uncle's words flashed through his mind.  
  
"Do not play games with her heart, General." Nakago wondered where the game had ended and true feeling had begun.  
  
'She'll never trust you.' His inner self said quietly. 'Not after you whipped her like that.'  
  
'I wasn't the one whipping her. That was Seiryu.' He responded, knowing it was a feeble defense at best.  
  
'You could have fought against him. You could have refused. You could have helped her.' Nakago did not answer. He heard a quiet rapping on his door.  
  
"Yes?" the door opened and Suboshi's youthful face popped through.  
  
"Nakago, Solei left this in the adjoining room. I thought you might know what it is." Suboshi handed him a blue velvet pouch with a gold sunburst on the front. Suboshi left the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Nakago gently lifted the tiny mirror out if it's pouch. He had heard of the Mirror of Ray, and knew of its ability to find anything. He ran a thumb over its fogged surface, willing Solei to appear. An image came swiftly to the mirror, signifying that she was nearby. As he watched through the mirror Nuriko put his arm around her and she relaxed into his embrace. Nakago replace the mirror in its pouch. It had all been a game.  
  


* * *

  
Solei had explored the small hut, and was surprised to find a large number of cots stacked in the back corner of a closet. She set some of them out and was lounging on one of them when another knock at the door jolted her out of her peaceful relaxation.  
  
"Now who?" Nuriko wondered. Tasuki turned to Amber, whose face had returned to its normal colour.  
  
"Do ya have a twin sista as well?" She shook her head. The door opened.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked. Nuriko recognized the voice immediately.  
  
"MITSUKAKE!" he cried brightly. Solei and Selene got slightly frantic and very guilty looks on their faces and tried to escape into the shadows before Mitsukake saw them.  
  
"I know you two." They froze.  
  
"Hello Mitsukake-sensei." They chorused.  
  
"Well...?" They exchanged glances and stared at the ground.  
  
"We're REALLY sorry about...yeah..." Solei muttered softly.  
  
"We didn't mean to...it just happened." Mitsukake sighed and waited. Solei and Selene grinned and tackled him. Nuriko and Tasuki stared in amazement as the three began to train, blows flying faster than the eye could see. Nuriko grabbed the nearest person, who was one of the twins, he did not know which, and tried to pull apart the fight. Next thing he knew he was flying through the air over her shoulder, heading towards the ground at a very rapid rate. A tree caught him, and he landed with a slight thump. The fight stopped as suddenly as it had begun, and Mitsukake was giving the girls pointers on their grips for throws. Solei, or Selene, he still could not tell the difference, laughed brightly at Nuriko and Tasuki's confusion. Solei walked over and helped Nuriko stand, still laughing.  
  
"We needed that. Thank you Mitsukake-sensei." He nodded and led them back inside.  
  
"Who are the other three?" he asked, spotting a fuming Amber, a laughing Liz, and a thoroughly confused and sleepy Des.  
  
"I'm Liz. Or Liz Beth." She said. Tasuki answered for Amber.  
  
"The feisty one's Amber." He glanced around furtively and continued in a stage whisper. "She's a weird one." Amber got even more pissed, if such a thing was possible, and turned to Mitsukake.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to kill him." Mitsukake nodded his consent and Amber started chasing after Tasuki with her mallet, flaming side facing her quarry. Des took a deep breath before launching into her own introduction.  
  
"I'm Desaria! If you call me Desaria I'll be forced to pull out your entrails and hang you with them. So just call me Des. That does sound like a short version of Desdemona however, and that is completely unacceptable, so I'll have to sacrifice my brother's teddy bear so that it can lay an egg in the mystic lands of the banjo..." The whole crew, excepting Mitsukake groaned and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Must we tell you again to SHUT UP?!?!" Des nodded brightly and continued.  
  
"If the teddy bear doesn't lay a egg, I must find the crazy hermit who prophesizes and kill him, burning his kidney as a gift to the all powerful gods of the spleen, taking great care that the blood does not drip onto the mystic two-stringed guitar flower known only as..."  
  
"SILENCE!!" Selene yelled, eyes flashing silver, then white.  
  
"Billy-bob." She finished quietly. Solei started to laugh at the look of fear on Des's face, finding amusement in the littlest things. A smash cut her off, and she turned to see Amber signing v for victory as she stood over her smashed victim.  
  
"YEAH!" Amber cried. They all started laughing. Tasuki picked himself up, grumbling something about pesky demons. Unfortunately for him, Amber heard and took the opportunity to make him into a pancake again. Solei knew that the sequence would continue for awhile, so she sat down with Mitsukake on a cot and began pressing him about what had happened, cringing every once and a while as a sudden smash interrupted the flow of conversation.  
  


* * *

  
Caelestis smiled as he sat on his throne, listening to every word his younger daughter said.  
  
"So she plans to kill me. Her own father. I'll just have to kill her and her pesky sister once and for all." He glanced into the shadows, silver eyes flashing. "Zephyr." A tall, lanky demon stepped out of the shadows. "Tell your master the demon god I require your services." The god appeared before him.  
  
"Just tell me." He said. Caelestis nodded in consent.  
  
"My daughters plot against me." The demon god raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I seek to destroy them once and for all." The demon god nodded.  
  
"I will assist you. Just make sure that Shunhi'a Chi is not hurt. I crave a new mate, and she has my blood running through her veins." Caelestis gave him a questioning look. "It makes them sweeter." The demon explained. Caelestis slit a line down his palm, blood dripping on the white marble below. The demon god did the same. Pressing their palms together they spoke in unison.  
  
"To partnership."  
  
~~~~~ k, does anyone have any ideas for pairings for Liz and Des? And someone, well, more people, tell me who Solei should end up with. I NEED HELP! Oh, and finals are over. *does a little dance* Hurray! WHOOP-DEE-DO. REVIEW! 


	14. Gathering

Hey ya'll! Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been really busy. I made a promise to a few people that I would update, so here it is. A note to those same people: DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT! I'm working on it, as always. So, here's the new chappy, please enjoy. And review. Don't forget to do that to. If you notice any grammatical errors, or if I contradict myself at any point please let me know.  
  
~~~~~  
  
All had quieted down back in Mitsukake's hut and Solei twitched awake as her sister walked near. Selene motioned for her younger sister to come outside, and she did, both of them moving as silent as a shadow. Solei swung up into a tree and waited for her sister to speak.  
  
"You have to leave." Selene said, her voice barely above a whisper. Solei's ears lengthened and tapered, turning to better catcher her sister's soft spoken words.  
  
"Why?" Solei asked, her voice just as quiet.  
  
"He knows." Solei did not need her sister to tell her that it was their father she spoke of.  
  
"How will my leaving help?" she asked, concern for the others accenting her hushed question.  
  
"He won't expect you to kill him if he thinks I'm you." Solei understood what Selene was asking.  
  
"A shift?" Selene nodded, her eyes turning smoky blue. Solei sighed and her eyes went lavender as she relaxed.  
  
"Very well. Once they understand, tell Nuriko I'm sorry." Solei slipped out of the tree and landed on cat's feet. Selene nodded.  
  
"You're going to see Nakago." She said. Solei tossed a grin over her shoulder.  
  
"Farewell, Solei." Selene brushed a single glistening tear from her eyes.  
  
"Farewell Selene."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Selene watched her sister walk into the forest and sighed, envious that her sister had found someone to love, despite the thought that it might be unrequited. Mitsukake walked out behind her and she spun sharply, startled at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Selene, why did you tell her to go?"  
  
She turned back to the forest. "She needed to go to Nakago." She answered simply.  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "What will Nuriko do?" he asked, his eyes on the stars.  
  
Selene shook her head. "I don't know. He needs to live, for all of this to work, but..."  
  
Mitsukake put an arm around her shoulder and held her tight. "He'll understand. Besides, someone else is meant for him."  
  
Selene looked up at Mitsukake slightly confused. "Who?" She asked, her voice still soft, not wanting to awaken the others.  
  
"The Watcher."  
  
Tears clouded Selene's eyes. "She's dead." She whispered, droplets running silently down her face. Mitsukake gently wiped her tears away. "She's alive. I healed her myself." Selene looked at him in astonishment. "But I could not heal her broken heart."  
  
Selene nodded, her voice hushed. "A broken heart takes time to heal. Some it makes bitter, others find another love, but lack the trust."  
  
Mitsukake turned her to face him, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
He repeated his question. "Do you trust me?" She dropped her switch, allowing her eyes to return to their normal colour, and met his chocolate gaze with one of the softest lavender.  
  
"Yes." she said without hesitation. He leaned down and pressed the gentlest of kisses upon her lips. He broke away a moment later, and saw something bright twinkling in Selene's eyes. She moved forward and hugged him, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"I love you." She murmured into his shirt. He stroked her hair and was content with her slight presence.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Raya glanced around the clearing, trying to decide if it was safe to stay there for the night, her paranoid nature taking precedence. Eventually she determined that it would be alright for the time, but she would have to leave at dawn.  
  
'Like I would have stayed longer.' She thought ruefully. Using her staff for leverage, she bounded up into a tree, carefully tucking it between her legs and under an arm before falling into a restless sleep. Voices awoke her just before dawn, and she slid silently closer to the trunk.  
  
"Why do we have to leave so early?" she heard a female voice whine. She cringed at the tone, but was intrigued by the group of people that passed beneath her hiding place. A tall man with dark brown hair pointing straight towards her had his arm around a lithe blond who clearly knew how to use the glaive she carried. Behind the pair walked a girl with hair dark as midnight wearing strange clothes, also black. Her skin was darker than the others, like honey. Raya's eyes found another blond standing next to the dark haired girl, and knew instantly she was the one who had complained. She was shorter than the others, but clearly had a lot of energy for someone of her stature.  
  
"Wha was at for?" The male voice startled her, and she found herself identifying the flame-haired guy as the owner of the voice. He was tall, and currently rubbing his head in mock pain. A brunette 'harrumphed' and kept walking past the flame boy, giving Raya the impression that the two liked each other, but had yet to come to terms with their feelings. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Bakas." She muttered almost silently to herself. Last in line walked someone with purple hair that looked newly shorn in the back. He had a disheartened look on his face, and appeared to be very sad about something. She could tell that he was a guy, but he seemed to hold himself with a feminine grace that made her almost envious. Raya had the sudden urge to try to comfort him, but kept a firm grip on the tree.  
  
'Get a grip on yourself, girl!' she told herself. 'You can't let that happen again. Besides,' she added, trying to be rational and calm once more, 'he is down there. You are up here.' He lifted his eyes as if he had heard her comment, and they met hers for a brief instant. Immediately Raya left her branch, darting through the trees at top speed. She heard no pursuit, and paused once she was a safe distance away.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Raya?" she questioned aloud. "First you want to comfort the guy, then he sees you. You must be loosing your touch." She shook her head. "Why do I feel like I know them?" she asked herself quietly. "Why do I feel drawn to him?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
All while they were leaving the clearing Nuriko felt eyes upon him, watching carefully. He glanced up through the trees and saw a girl with dark red hair and clear green eyes staring at him. Her eyes went wide, then she fled, jumping through the trees with silent grace. He shook it off as just an illusion, his mind trying to forget. Solei went to Nakago. A voice in his head kept telling him that it was a lie, but he knew better. She had always watched the general with a different gleam in her eye. Reflecting, he found himself thinking of her as a sister.  
  
'It hurts, doesn't it?' he gave his inner self a half-smile.  
  
'She could have said good bye.'  
  
He could feel his subconscious disagreeing. 'She wouldn't have left. You wouldn't have let her leave.' Nuriko knew his inner self was once again right about Solei, but he still didn't like it. He watched Amber and Tasuki fight for awhile, laughing at their childish antics. The thought of a child reminded him of the face he had seen in the trees, and Nuriko called it into detail. Her face was round and clear, her eyes the most expressive shade of emerald green he had ever seen. There had been a flash of something, when he caught her gaze, recognition? No. He shook his head to clear it. Tasuki noticed that Nuriko was lagging behind, and yelled at him to hurry up. Nuriko smiled and increases the speed and length of his stride, easily catching up with the others. Liz took one look at his face, and immediately fell into step with him.  
  
"Nuriko," He was surprised by her voice, and turned to face her, neither of them breaking their stride, "Just let it go."  
  
He looked at her confused, but soon realized that she was talking about Solei. "She spoke of game playing. That it was time to stop. I did, but she didn't. She kept right on playing." Much to his amazement he saw Liz smile.  
  
"What she meant when she said that it was time to stop playing games was that she wanted you to stop pretending to be someone you weren't. She knew that she would still play them, but that's her nature."  
  
Nuriko looked closer at the dark haired girl beside him. "How did you four meet? You all seem like opposites."  
  
Liz grinned. "We are." By this time the others had joined the conversation, eager to know how the four had met. Amber, Liz, and Des started to laugh at the memories, and Amber began to talk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Solei walked through the forest, relishing the calming wind that blew through the trees. Keeping a sharp eye, she detected a movement in the branches above her, and barely had enough time to dodge before a demon pounced. She couldn't see his face because of the lack of light cast by the moon, but she was willing to bet that he meant her no good. Solei summoned her glaive and stepped into a ready position, placing the staff and its attached eighteen inches of curved snow-white star metal between her and the demon. Much to her surprise, she heard her opponent chuckle, and her eyes went wide as she recognized the voice. Solei bounced backwards, heading towards a nearby clearing, trying to get more space to move her long weapon. The demon didn't try to stop her; instead it followed docilely, like a tame dog. She stood in the middle of the clearing, and the demon stepped into the moonlight. Solei swallowed a mouthful of bile, her voice quavering.  
  
"I killed you..."  
  
Wyvern stepped completely out of the shadows. "No love, you only thought you did. Your father and the demon god had other plans."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Solei tried in vain to eliminate the waver from her voice.  
  
"Come with me, and I'll tell you." He held out his hand to her, clearly expecting her to fall for his trick. She snorted in laughter, fear forgotten.  
  
"Like I would go with you." She brought her glaive up. "What do you say I kill you properly?"  
  
Wyvern bowed, mocking her as he drew his own weapon. Solei blanched, colour draining from her face as she saw the whip- a cat-o-nine-tails. "Begin when ready, love." She relaxed her shoulders and started to summon her chi. A flare of red struck her from above and she dropped to her knees, glaive clattering out of her hands and out of her reach.  
  
Wyvern chuckled. "Do you really think that I would let you do that, love? I'm not stupid." Solei muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Yes you are" but propped her self up, using one hand on her knee to support herself as she stood. Wyvern sent his whip flying at her, and she raised her arm and winced as the tails coiled around her forearm. She reached out and grabbed the single strand from which they all emitted and yanked, pulling the whip out of Wyvern's grasp.  
  
"I still retain all of my knowledge, you fool." Wyvern saw a pair of silver eyes staring at him determinedly as Solei unwrapped the fingers of the whip from around her arm.  
  
"What knowledge love?"  
  
Solei smirked, a cold gleam in her eyes. "Kamai's. We're one person, Wyvern. Right now, I'm Kamai. Solei's to nice to torture you like I will."  
  
His eyes went wide. 'But, you can only be Kamai as a Dark Angel, right?" Kamai's smirk widened.  
  
"I said no such thing." She cracked the whip loudly, and three welts appeared on Wyvern's cheek. To her surprise he crumpled; her face became an icy mask, and she fired the whip again; nine parallel lines started bleeding on his back as he screamed in pain. "That's for my sister." She whispered. The whip cracked again. "Those are for the Watcher." Wyvern's yells faded to whimpers, and she cocked the whip one last time, delivering the blow with all her strength. "This is for the true Angel of Death, and may you meet her in the deepest pits of hell." Wyvern was silent. Kamai coiled the whip and hung it at her hip, picking up her glaive and walking over to the unmoving form of her enemy. "Letu immundus creatura."* With a swing of her glaive Wyvern's head went rolling, a twisted smile on his dead lips. Kamai wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked away, demon blood dripping down the snowy blade of her glaive, creating a design of criss- crossing vines that meant only death.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Amber was trying to explain how they four had met, but everyone was helplessly confused, even Liz Beth and Des.  
  
Liz held up her hand to stop Amber's mile-a-minute speech. "I'll explain." The others smiled gratefully and she began.  
  
"We all go to the same school, and it's fairly small, so you get to know the people in your grade really well. I met Amber during class, and the same with Des. I didn't meet Solei until this year, Amber and Des introduced us.  
  
"From what I can gather, Amber and Solei met on the bus, a big carriage," she explained for the male's confused looks, "they were talking about cheese graders, if I recall correctly...and Des and Solei have known each other for years."  
  
Des nodded. "Since we were nine." Selene grimaced slightly at the thought of how long she and her sister had been killing their father, but only Mitsukake noticed, and he gave her shoulders a squeeze in consolation.  
  
Des stopped suddenly. "Is that the palace?" she asked, awe filling her voice. Nuriko smiled an affirmative answer, and led the group towards the walls, weaving in and out of the thickening vendors. The guards immediately recognized Nuriko, Mitsukake and Tasuki, but were hesitant to let the four girls in. Nuriko finally sighed exasperatedly and said that the girls were their entourage. The guards grudgingly allowed the girls to enter after the warriors, and Nuriko led them through the halls to a set of guest rooms they could use.  
  
"Stay here and clean up; fresh kimonos are in the closets. I'm going to go talk to Hotohori." Nuriko swept off, and the girls split up into pair for the rooms, Amber and Des sharing one while Liz Beth and Selene took the other.  
  
Des immediately flopped down on one of the beds with a content sigh. "Ah, luxury. Thine name is-"  
  
Amber cut her off. "Luxury." Des started to crack up, and fairly soon they were both laughing, not really caring as their combined voices scared away all of the birds in the garden outside their window.  
  
~~~~~  
  
K, usual stuff applies, like da disclaimer. Thanxs to the queen, once again...blah...blah...blah....REVIEW...blah....blah...State Competition for History Day is on May 1st. Wish me luck! REVIEW!!  
  
~MidnightShade~ 


	15. Watcher

Hey! Sorry about the wait, I had NO ideas until tonight. Read and enjoy. review review review review review review review review review review review review...I think you get my point...

* * *

Raya followed the group into the city, sliding in and among the salesmen unnoticed with practiced ease. She saw the group of seven enter the palace, and instantly started to try and figure out how she could get inside. She watched a vendor enter with his wares, and followed, pretending to be the man's daughter. When no one detected her, she slipped away to a nearby garden filled with trees in full bloom. Much to her surprise, she found the man with the purple hair speaking to someone she could only guess was the emperor. Under her watchful gaze, the two spoke, and she edged closer to hear their words.  
  
"You say that they fulfill a prophecy?" The emperor's words were quiet, but Raya had sharpened her ears to the point of perfection to hear their voices.  
  
The purple haired man nodded. "All four of them. There is a fifth, she's one of the twins, she left..." His voice trailed off.  
  
The emperor decided not to press the matter. "What are their names again, Nuriko?"  
  
Realization dawned in Raya's mind. 'So that's his name' she thought. 'Nuriko.' She looked at him closer, examining him as best she could without giving away her position. 'It suits him.' She started listening again as Nuriko listed the names of his female companions.  
  
"The twin's name is Selene, and she's deadly efficient from what I can tell." The emperor motioned for him to continue, committing the names to memory. "There's Amber, she likes Tasuki from what I can tell, and she has a giant mallet..." Nuriko shook his head, feeling almost sorry for Tasuki's constant beatings from a girl that he denied liking. "I don't know Liz Beth or Des all that well, but Liz appears to be very compassionate and can see into your soul, and Des..." He paused, trying to decide what could be said about Des. "...is very...energetic." The emperor nodded. He started to walk away, but as Raya shifted, his eyes caught the after-motion of the foliage.  
  
Nuriko looked at him in confusion as he stopped suddenly. "Hotohori, why'd you stop?" Raya shifted even further into the shadows, but stepped on a branch, causing it to snap loudly. She winced and held her breath, hoping that they hadn't heard.  
  
Hotohori's eyes searched the trees and shrubs. "Who's there?" Nuriko looked in the same direction, and saw a pair of emerald eyes staring at him again.  
  
He shifted to stand nearer to the brush than Hotohori, and called out to Raya. "Come out. You're the person I saw earlier, right? Who are you?" Raya crouched even further into the darkening foliage. Nuriko sighed. "Do I have to fish you out?" he asked, exasperation creeping into his voice. She didn't move, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
He turned to Hotohori. "One moment please." He walked quickly into the shrubs, and before Raya could move away, his hand clamped firmly on hers, and try as she might, she could not escape his vice-like grip. Nuriko drug her out of the bushes and set her in front of him, his hand never letting go of her wrist. "Our eavesdropper." he announced triumphantly.  
  
Raya automatically turned and glared. "I wasn't eavesdropping." she spit out.  
  
Hotohori looked amused as she tried to free herself from Nuriko's hand. "Then what were you doing?"  
  
Her struggles faded away as she answered. "I was watching."  
  
"Aren't they the same thing?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"NO!" Raya was beyond offended and her green eyes flared darkly in anger. "Eavesdropping implies not only an evil intent but also that the act is committed by someone evil. Watching is simply observing to find out more information on something that interests you..." her fury died away as she finished and Hotohori smiled knowingly.  
  
"Why are you just a watcher then?" Nuriko asked, still trying to puzzle out what her words meant exactly.  
  
A soft feminine voice interrupted. "She isn't just A watcher, she is THE Watcher." Nuriko and Hotohori spun around, Nuriko dragging Raya around with him.  
  
"And you are?" Hotohori stood straighter as he asked.  
  
The woman laughed gently. "I'm Selene; the Guide." She gestured towards the trapped Raya. "She is the Watcher, a member of the Prophecy of the Goddess. Like myself."  
  
Raya wrenched her hand out of Nuriko's grip while he wasn't focused on her, and she raced over to Selene. "Is it really you?" she asked, reaching a hand out to gently brush Selene's pale face. Selene laughed again and squeezed the smaller woman in a hug. "Where were you?"  
  
Selene cringed. "I should have expected that."  
  
Raya stood back and crossed her arms across her chest, most of her weight on her right leg as she sent an expectant look to Selene. "Uh huh. You should have." She shifted her weight onto her other leg. "Spill. Now."  
  
"Later?" Selene tried. Raya glared. "Right." The Guide licked her lips, and took a deep breath before beginning. "I took you to Mitsukake after the fight, and it looked like it would be too much for you." Her voice was quiet, and Nuriko and Hotohori had to strain to hear it. "I left; I couldn't stand burying you. I started on my quest to find Solei, and that lasted up until a day or two ago, but I searched for that year." Selene raised her lavender eyes from the ground, and the three listeners could see the shame that ran through their normally emotionless depths.  
  
Raya enveloped her teacher and friend in a tight hug and started rocking back and forth, soothing away the tears that were falling softly on Raya's shoulder. "Mitsukake healed me fine, and now we're both back on our feet and we can properly complete the Prophecy thing."  
  
Selene abruptly stepped out of Raya's embrace and gave Nuriko an almost apologetic look. "Solei." She licked her lips and started again. "My twin is teetering between completing the Prophecy and destroying it."  
  
Nuriko's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked faintly.  
  
"Later." she answered. "I'll only explain once."  
  
Raya grinned. "If at all."  
  
Selene returned the impish smile with one of her own that was equally devious. "Indeed." A shout came from the palace, and Selene's smile turned genuine. "Now you can meet the others." As they ran out the door, she named them off. "Desaria, just call her Des." The short blond flashed a full grin before resuming her all-out sprint. "Elizabeth."  
  
"LIZ!" the dark-haired woman shouted, running around behind Hotohori and using him as a shield from the final girl.  
  
"And that is Amber." Amber jerked her head in greetings while charging after Des. Tasuki and Mitsukake strolled casually out the door and over to the group, Tasuki glancing around furtively as if Amber was going to attack him at any time.  
  
"VICTORY WILL BE MINE!!!" The three women grimaced as Amber pulled out her mallet and began swinging it wildly in an attempt to hit Des.  
  
Des paused at the top of a rock. Sticking out her tongue and fitting her thumbs into her ears, she taunted her friend. "Neener neener neener. Betcha can't catch me!"  
  
"Cover your ears." Everyone but Hotohori followed Selene's advice instantly.  
  
"Why?" A loud SMASH answered Hotohori's question, and he nodded in understanding, brushing dust out of his long hair.  
  
Liz stepped cautiously out from behind Hotohori, legs tensed to run. "Where are they?"  
  
Selene grinned. "I've put them in separate bubbles." The last of the dust cleared and they could see that Selene had indeed trapped both the Daughter of the God and the Companion in their own individual chi cases.  
  
A flare of red erupted from Amber, but the barrier held strong. Her mouth started moving, but no sounds could be heard from the angry demi-goddess. All eyes turned to Selene for an explanation.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I knew she would curse, and some of the words she is using are particularly nasty, so I just decided to make it sound proof."  
  
"The obvious choice." Liz added. She turned to Hotohori. "I don't believe we were properly introduced." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Elizabeth, just call me Liz."  
  
Hotohori took her hand and swept it up to his lips as he bowed, causing a blush to form across Liz's cheeks. "A pleasure, Liz." He straightened from his bow and smiled warmly. "I am Hotohori."  
  
Liz rotated her hand and shook his hand firmly, struggling to control her blush. "The same." she responded, looking up slightly into Hotohori's chocolate eyes. He held her gaze, and Liz found herself staring. Selene clapped her hands loudly, breaking their eye contact, and Hotohori glared at her.  
  
She grinned and pointed to the approaching spheres of chi. "I was calling my power." she said innocently. Mitsukake gave an uncharacteristic snort and Selene elbowed him in the ribs. Des and Amber had huge smiles across their faces as if Christmas had come early and Liz stepped away from them until she bumped into Hotohori, causing her to blush and jump away. Selene whispered a word and the spheres disappeared, dropping Amber and Des onto the ground in a jumble of limbs.  
  
Liz glared at them as they opened their mouths to tease. "Not. A. Word." Their mouths snapped shut obediently, but they were still smiling.  
  
Amber seemed to notice Raya for the first time. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Raya, the Watcher."  
  
"Right."  
  
Raya sighed. "Selene will vouch for me."  
  
Amber looked to the Guide for confirmation, glaring at Raya out of the corner of her eye. "The Watcher?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." She turned back to Raya with a smile. "I'm Amber. Nice to meet you." Raya nodded, unsure of what to say after Amber's sudden mood swing.  
  
Des walked over as well, having overheard the previous exchange. "HI! I'm Desaria! If you call me Desaria I'll be forced to pull out your entrails and hang you with them. So just call me Des. That does sound like a short version of Desdemona however, and that is completely unacceptable, so I'll have to sacrifice my brother's teddy bear so that it can lay an egg in the mystic lands of the banjo. If the teddy bear doesn't lay a egg, I must find the crazy hermit who prophesizes and kill him, burning his kidney as a gift to the all powerful gods of the spleen, taking great care that the blood does not drip onto the mystic two-stringed guitar flower known only as Billy-bob." She paused to take a breath before continuing. "But Chinese midgets were born in the Year of the Purple Bullfrog, so the two-stringed guitar flower will be named Jeremiah and have six strings. Due to the increase in quartz, the windmills will fall with a single poke of Don Quixote's lance and he will be victorious as his horse, Rockinante, rides off into the sunset to gather more of the Ladyflower that will force the teddy bear to give birth." She finished, panting heavily, and looked to the others for a response.  
  
Raya grinned. "But what about Shakespeare?" Des quirked and eyebrow. "He too was born in the Year of the Purple Bullfrog, so he is doomed to be within the windmills as Rockinante and Don Quixote nock them over. The increased weight of the windmill will cause an imbalance across the Earth, and it will force the land to sink under the waves, thus creating the legend of Atlantis and paving the way for prehistoric man to walk across the watery deserts of Africa."  
  
Selene groaned. "Now they won't stop."  
  
"Why not?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"They won't be outdone by the other. It's a competition."  
  
"Oh."  
  
In the background they could hear Des responding to Raya's challenge. "But if the lands sink beneath the waves, the flames of hell will be displaced, and forced above ground, trapping the three-footed mongoose in Antarctica where it will begin its plans of world domination."  
  
Raya countered quickly. "Unless of course, the pink-beaked pelican intervenes and introduces the clawed snake, thus killing the mongoose and starting their own reign of terror that will spread according to the laws of the backwards paperclip I found in Selene's pocket..."  
  
Liz put her head in her hands. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

F.Y.I. tomorrow, June 1st, is my birthday, and if you wanted to give me a present, which you do because I have graciously given you an update, you will review. Please, although I appreciate praise, I would like some criticism. Honest and blunt, flame, I don't care. Please. Just review.  
  
MidnightShade  



	16. Llama

Hey, this is a quick one, and I know that it does like nothing, but I tried to get it off fast for you guys before I left. I'll be back the 25th. And I leave in 22 minutes. Give me lots of reviews as a going away present!!

* * *

  
  
Solei walked determinedly through the forest, brushing away branches that occasionally threatened to smack her face and catch in her blond curls. Patiently she continued on her way, yet she knew that once more something followed her. A blinding flare of orange light interspersed with flashes of purple polka-dots lit up the air in front of her and Solei raised her glaive, preparing for the worst. A creature emerged from the light, and Solei was forced to step back from the portal. A glob of wet, disgusting something hit her face as the light faded away, and she wiped it off slowly, trying to get every drop of the spit that had landed on her. Only when she had herself sufficiently clean did she chance a better look at the creature.  
"A llama?" she asked, trying to determine if she was dreaming.  
An unintelligible string of a language followed, and it took Solei a moment to realize that it was coming from the llama. It had a significant twang to it that Solei determined to be from the Bronx in New York.  
"Sorry about that." Solei glanced up to see the llama's rider speaking. "His name is Bob. He speaks Swahili."  
She looked at him, confused. "Swahili? Do you speak Swahili?"  
The rider looked taken aback. "No. But Bob does."  
"Oh...Who are you?"  
"It depends. Who are you?" The rider appeared to be completely serious, and Solei answered without hesitation.  
"I am Kyoueino Solei, the Thirteenth Dark Angel Kamai, Daughter of Caelestis, Destroyer of Worlds, and the Goddess Protector."  
He smiled widely and waved, teetering slightly on his llama. "Hi. I'm Ryndacko."  
"Where are you from?" she asked, trying to determine if he was a friend or foe.  
"I am from the land of the One-Named-People." he said grandly. "From far to the up."  
She gave him a look saying that he should be in a nuthouse. "Why are you here?"  
"I was sent by the god Thaddeus" he paused. "Ted for short; to turn straw into gold." His thick, dark brown brows furrowed together. "Or gold into straw. I don't remember which."  
Solei barely resisted smacking her forehead with her free hand. "The god Thaddeus?" she questioned, certain he was being sarcastic.  
"Yes. The god Thaddeus. Ted for short." His deep brown eyes caught hers. "He is the god of hedgehogs, blueberries, and waffle irons."  
"Uh huh." Solei was unconvinced. "What do you want?"  
"I have come for all steak."  
"What?"  
The knight blinked twice, and then grinned and waved. "Aloha." The sky flared again in the same eye-smarting colours, and Ryndacko was gone.  
"What an odd man." Solei stared at the spot he had vanished from, and was temporarily blinded when a flash of lavender-white announced the opening of another portal. A tall, auburn haired woman on a beautiful pure white steed stood in the place of the rickety knight.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, starting to dismount from the horse.  
Solei waved her back up. "Fine. Who are you?"  
"My name is Nicole." She glanced around and her eyes fell on the spot where Solei had flicked the llama's spit. "Did you by any chance see a tall man in armor riding a black llama?"  
"Does the llama speak Swahili with a Bronx accent?"  
Nicole nodded. "That's the one."  
Solei grinned. "He left just a moment ago."  
A frustrated expression came over Nicole's face and she concentrated for a moment. "Thank you." she said as she disappeared in another flash of light. "Bye!"  
Solei waved. "Bye." she responded to the empty space. She shook her head. "Focus, Solei. You have a god to kill." A hardened look entered her eyes, and she resumed her determined walk into the forest.

* * *

  
  
Liz glanced around. "Does anyone have a pair of earmuffs?" she looked slightly desperate to block out the prophetic babblings of Raya and Des.  
Heads shook a disappointing no around the garden. "Damn." she muttered.  
Hotohori was absently combing his hair when he noticed a chunk of rock. "AH!" Liz and the others turned to look as he pulled out a mirror. "Dust! In my hair!" He started to comb it out frantically, but Liz grabbed his hands.  
"Stop." she commanded. "Sit." She pointed to a rock, and Hotohori sat gingerly, flicking his hair out from underneath him as he settled in. Gently Liz began to pick the dust and rock from Hotohori's hair, discreetly running her fingers through the silken strands. A burst of tie-dyed light blinded all of them, and when the spots disappeared from their vision, they didn't believe what they saw. A tall man in rag-tag armor was on all fours, and a pitch black llama sat primly on his back. The llama dismounted, and the knight stood up.  
"Aloha." He smiled goofily and waved, looking slightly down at everyone from his height of 6'3".  
Raya turned to face him as he spoke. "BEHOLD!" she thundered. "THE BEARER OF THE BRONZE PICKLE!" Something flashed in the knight's eyes, and he dropped back to his knees, feverishly digging. The dirt flew everywhere, forcing all of the warriors to cover their eyes. They heard a soft 'thump' and an even softer voice. "Ryndacko, cut it out." The dirt stopped flying immediately.   
"Why did you do that?" Selene asked quickly.   
Ryndacko poked his head out of the hole. "Do what?"   
"Dig a hole?"   
"What hole?"   
Selene growled. "The hole you're standing in."   
Ryndacko looked down. "This isn't a hole."   
"Then what is it?" Liz asked, still flicking dirt from Hotohori's hair.   
He stood thoughtful for a moment. "It's a negative hill." he answered a moment later.  
"A negative hill?"  
Ryndacko climbed out of his creation, futilely trying to brush dust off of his armor. "Aloha." he answered.  
"What kind of answer is that?!?" Amber emerged from behind Tasuki, who looked less than pleased at having been used as a protector from dust and dirt.  
The woman interrupted, answering for the goofy knight. "It's a typical Ryndacko answer."  
"Who are you?" Hotohori's regal tones overrode any other speech.  
The woman smiled. "I'm Nicole Kamoku." She glanced over to the knight who still smile slightly and smacked his arm to get his attention.  
He waved. "Aloha. I'm Ryndacko."  
"Where are you two from?" Nuriko asked.  
"I'm from..." Nicole paused. "Somewhere other than here." Ryndacko was less than inclined to answer as he was studying his negative hill, so Nicole continued. "Ryndacko is from the land of the One-Named-People."  
The knight looked up from the hole. "From far to the up." he added.  
"Nicole?" Raya had inched away from Nuriko as the two had introduced themselves, and now focused intently on the woman. "Is that you?"  
Nicole looked over to Raya. "Raya!" She raced over to the quiet watcher and enveloped her in a tight hug, leaving everyone confused except for Selene.  
Nuriko shook his head. "Did I miss something?"  
"No." Selene answered. She turned to the pair of girls. "Would you like to explain?"  
Raya stepped out of Nicole's arms. "We're sisters." she said simply. "Separated for..."  
Nicole cut in. "A long while."  
Nods went around, and Amber jumped even further forward. "HI!" she said, extending a hand to Ryndacko.  
He took it and pumped it up and down extravagantly. Nicole laid a gentle hand on his bicep and he stopped immediately, snaking his arm around her waist.   
Nicole faced the group. "Who are all of the rest of you?"   
Selene rolled her eyes and began. "I'm Selene."   
Mitsukake walked forward and set one of his hands on Selene's slender shoulder. "I'm Mitsukake."   
"I'm Elizabeth." Liz stuck her hand out, still standing behind the Hotohori. "Call me Liz." Nicole shook the offered hand.   
Des took a deep breath. "HI! I'm Desaria! If you call me Desaria I'll be forced to pull out your entrails and hang you with them. So just call me Des." Selene, Amber and Liz looked ready for the kill, but Des stopped herself before launching into prophecy, completely to the surprise of the others.   
"My name is Nuriko." He nodded his head to the new pair, and glanced sidelong at Raya, trying to be discrete. His glance went largely unnoticed, but Liz saw and got a matchmaking glint in her eyes.   
"I am Hotohori." Hotohori sat straighter on the rock, and Liz paused in her preening for another moment.   
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!" Everyone slapped their hands to their ears except Ryndacko who seemed unaffected by the shout.   
"That's Amber." Selene explained. A loud SMASH punctuated her words, and she didn't even blink in astonishment. "And the pancake is Tasuki." Tasuki weakly waved a flat hand and Amber flailed her whole arm in greeting, her smile bright. Amber walked over after flattening Tasuki a second time for good measure.   
"Why are you guys here." Ryndacko answered before Nicole. "I was sent by the god Thaddeus, Ted for short, to turn straw into gold." Nicole sighed. "Or gold into straw. I don't remember which."   
"I was summoned, same as the rest of you."   
"We were summoned?" Amber looked startled.   
"Why?" Des asked.   
Selene cringed. "You were summoned because you are essential to the Prophecy of the Goddess." she repeated. "Amber, you're the Daughter of the God, Liz, you're the Wanderer, Des, you're the Companion-"   
"EEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Des screamed.   
Selene shook her head. "Not like that, Des. What it means is like, Friend."   
"Why don't they just call me 'the Friend'?"   
"It doesn't sound as prophetical, Des." Liz said, acting as though it was obvious.   
Selene continued. "I am the Guide, Raya is the Watcher, and Nicole-"   
"Is the Queen." Nicole finished her tone turning just sharp enough to discourage questions.   
"What exactly is this prophecy about?" Amber asked.   
Selene glanced to Hotohori. "Is there a place more secluded than this garden?" she paused. "This could take awhile."   
Hotohori nodded. "I'll have the servants prepare a room, it should be ready when we get there." He summoned a servant and gave them very detailed instructions, waiting until the boy had raced off to face the group. "We'll take the scenic route through the gardens." They nodded, and he slowly rose, leading the group through the elaborately twisting paths of the Imperial Gardens.

* * *

please review!! 


	17. Prophecy

I'm back! Sorry about the random funniness of the last chapter; I wanted to get something out to you guys before I left for Europe and I hadn't finished writing the actual prophecy that appears in this bit. Ryndacko is based off of a character my brother requested, and Nicole is another requested character that I decided to insert to pacify Ryndacko. Goodness knows he needs her as a balance. I know I have WAY to many characters. I'm working on that, and I hope to start down-sizing the number starting next chapter when things start to break apart/away. Anyways...enjoy the chapter, and as always – REVIEW!!!!

* * *

  
A wrought iron gate stands between him and the fight. A lithe blond is engaged in battle with an ancient monster, and he can do nothing. He heaves on the metal, but it doesn't give an inch. A sense of urgency fills him, and he knows that he needs to be inside the doors if the woman is to succeed. The monster lashes out with stinging tentacles and although the blond dodges, she is still hit. He waits in vain for the woman to move, but she remains motionless. The demon moves in for the kill, but a voice stops time.  
"You have a choice:" the voice says softly. "You can turn your back on her and walk away unscathed and unchanged. The prophecy will be unaffected by your choice. "  
"Or?" he prompts, his voice quiet. "Or?"  
The voice finishes. "Or you can weaken yourself to help her, and take the risk of one or both of you dying." He glances at the charred ground, taking the destruction that has been released upon the fields once green and rich with food.  
"What happens outside the gates with each choice?" he asks. "What are the consequences?"  
"They are unknowns." comes the reply. "You will have to wait and see."  
He nods, his cool gaze fixated on the blond whose life lies in his hands. "She lives."  
  
Nakago awoke from his dream, the sense of desperation from the images still lying with him. He reflected and knew that the mysterious blond was Solei.  
'Why send me such a dream?" he asked himself, knowing that his decision in the dream meant more than just her life. 'Why show me her possible death?'  
'Because the dream-spirits know you CARE, dimwit boy!'  
Nakago growled at his inner voice. 'I do not care. She is a trifle to me, only another task.'  
'Then why are you even bothering to argue with me about it?' the voice asked smugly. 'Why do you deny it?'  
He just ignored the voice and turned his attention to the Mirror of Ray that lay safely in its pouch. He pulled it open and hesitated before running his fingers across the clouded surface, thinking of Solei as he did so. A flash of white light faded away from the mirror and he saw Solei standing alone in a small grotto in a forest not far from the border of Kutou. She shook her head and continued towards the apex of the four lands, her head held high and her glaive a crusty red from dried blood. He watched her walk away, thinking about the dream and about everything that had been said.   
"I thought at first something might be there, but I was wrong. I apologize for my stupidity regarding my actions, and wish only to inform you that you will no longer see me, since it is evident you do not want to." She had left with those words. They echoed in his mind, making him reflect even more.   
"Do not toy with her, General." the god of the underworld had said. "Do not play games with her heart." Games. That was what it all came down to. Was it all a game? She was no longer with Nuriko...   
He shook his head. 'All of this time with no opponent is making me weak.' He thought. He took a glance at his bookshelf before he left. The book entitled "Angel" was gone  
.

* * *

  
They all gathered in the large room, seated around the table in alternating pairs; boy girl, boy girl. Selene sat at the foot of the table, looking straight at Hotohori.  
"The prophecy has existed for centuries, and every time either my sister or I have taken it upon ourselves to complete it."  
He nodded gravely. "What is this prophecy?"  
She took a deep breath. "Would you like me to recite it?" nods came from all around the table. "As you would." She closed her eyes and drifted away to the first time she had read the parchment with her future foretold upon it. She spoke it as she had read it centuries before.  
"The gods have quarreled   
Since the beginning of time   
Over power and position   
Opposition's sublime.   
One has always sought control   
Far beyond his rank   
His power reaches far and wide   
Into magics dark and dank.   
To continue his line   
His children were born   
One for the night   
One for the morn.   
Solei and Selene   
The sun and the moon   
Were his vessels of power   
Controlled by a tune.   
Then they awoke   
And got out of hand   
Caelestis killed them   
To retain his command.   
The girls were reborn   
To bring about his demise   
And under other names   
They were forced to live lies.   
One was a Protector   
The other, a Guide   
Their mission was impossible   
And they vanished inside.   
Another vessel   
Of power appeared   
The Daughter of the God   
A child to be feared.   
Together the three   
Could topple the god   
Yet they were unable   
As he had the Rod.   
They found the Wanderer   
An unattached girl   
She was needed for her kindness   
A royal pearl.   
The Companion arrived   
An annoyance to be sure   
But she too was useful   
If you could speak to her.   
They found the Watcher  
The observer of all   
The only one   
That could foresee the pall.   
With her came   
The elusive Queen   
As ready to fight   
As she had ever been.   
Games are played   
By all but one   
Most are successful   
Once they are done.   
The collection of few   
Must fight together   
If they hope to replace   
Caelestis forever.   
Such success cannot come   
Without a small price   
The life of a twin   
Comes at the toss of a dice.   
For she is the one   
Who tries not to play games   
And yet gets mixed up   
Within the maze of names.   
Every time   
The group succeeds   
The god reappears   
To fulfill his needs.   
It's an endless circle  
Of death to partake   
And then once more   
The three will awake." She finished the prophecy and looked around to see the reactions of the gathered crew. Amber looked slightly taken aback, and Liz was contemplating something deeply, glancing at Hotohori as she thought. Nicole was unfazed; having heard the words before, yet Des appeared to be extremely angry.   
"'An annoyance to be sure'? Is that what it thinks of me!?!" she was beyond angry. "ANNOYANCE?!" Selene nodded, taking a small sip of tea that had been brought in before they had arrived and making a face as she realized that it was cold.   
"So essentially we're only here to provide strength to Solei as she fights against Caelestis." Liz summarized.   
"What's this Rod the prophecy mentions?" Hotohori asked.   
"The Rod is a wand of sorts that controls our father's hoards and minions." Selene trailed her fingers across the tabletop, following the wood-grain. "The tone it emits used to control Solei and I as well."  
"What about me?" Amber asked, seeming disappointed at her lack of mention.  
"You are needed to keep the partnership separated."  
"What?" Amber didn't understand Selene's slightly cryptic response.  
Nicole clarified. "You get to keep the Demon God busy so he can't lend his strength to Caelestis."  
"NASTY!!!!" Everyone cringed at the volume of her voice.  
"Please tone it down, Amber." Hotohori requested. "There are others in the palace."   
She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry bout that. But it's still nasty."   
"It's not meant like that, Amber." Nicole tried to pacify the distraught girl.   
Selene cleared her throat. "Not necessarily..."   
"Meaning?"   
"Meaning that you might be pushed into an uncomfortable situation, Amber." Selene looked as distraught as her eyes would allow. Tasuki shifted slightly in his seat to Amber's left, but remained silent. All of the girls noticed him and smiled slightly. The other guys were stumped.   
"Where do I come into this?" Ryndacko asked seriously.   
Nicole answered. "You are here to help me."   
"Of course. And for you I shall turn gold into straw." Nicole laughed and relaxed against him.   
"And the rest of us guys?" Tasuki asked. "Are we just supposed to hang around while the girls do all the work?" his face clearly said that this was not a good idea. "Girls couldn't pull it off." Six head snapped towards him, flames building in their eyes as their fury took different channels. Amber was first to act, and the loud smack echoed throughout the room.   
"I would prefer that you refrain from breaking chairs, Amber."   
She grinned sheepishly at Hotohori. "Sorry..."   
"GIRLS COULDN'T PULL IT OFF!?!" Des's face was flushed, her entire body tense and ready to kill.   
Tasuki seemed to recognize the error of his ways, yet his pride forced him to continue. "Well, ya'll failed the first time ya tried."   
A flurry of knives pinned him to the ground where he still lay after Amber's attack. "You know nothing of the first try, Flame boy." He tried to move, but the daggers held firm. Selene glared and he stopped struggling. "Shall we show him what the girls can do?" she asked, looking around the table for approval. Even the guys nodded in consent. "Gather round, ladies." Selene motioned for the others to join her, grinning malevolently down at her pinned captive. Six spiteful gazes intensified as they gathered around him. A loud clank interrupted the advancing females.   
"Ryndacko..." Nicole's voice held a hint of warning.   
"Aloha." He hadn't moved.   
"What was that noise?" Des's voice wavered slightly as she glanced around. Nothing was out of place.   
Selene closed her eyes and recalled her knives from Tasuki's garments, releasing him from his confinement. "Who comes within this place uninvited?" Her tones were cold, and no weakness was to be found.   
"I am Zephyr, child of the Demon God." Came the hissing reply.   
Amber gripped her mallet tighter. "And I assume you're here to take me to him." She no longer had any questions.  
"The partnership requires it."  
Amber growled. "Tell my father he requires something else."  
Zephyr was curious, but didn't move from his place in the shadows. "And what is that, sister?"  
"Castration."

* * *

Sorry about the length of the note above, but it needed to be said. A heart felt thank you goes to all of my reviews (few though you are) and so this one was for you guys. I'monecloud9: keep being energetic. It's funny.Sorry about the line in the prophecy...Don't hate me...dodges flying objects..like chairs... I'm really sorry... FangedBandit19: I know, and I'm working on it, as said previously. Midnight soul: I'm working. To all, hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon. To the anonymous Queen who doesn't actually review: the turtles are from Avignon.   



	18. Change

Hey all! Aren't you proud of me for getting out another chapter so quickly? I am! Sry, I'm in a really good mood because...well...because. I'll only tell a select few who know who they are. Hopefully you ALL will review. Enjoy!

* * *

  
  
Solei continued towards the mountain, her footsteps growing heavy with each passing moment. 'I have traversed this path before.' She told herself fiercely. 'Why is it so difficult now?'  
Her mental voice gave the unwanted response. 'Because this time you actually care for someone you left behind.'  
'No I don't' she retorted. 'That was just to achieve what needed to be done. That and it revealed that Seiryu is helping my father.'  
'Yeah right. Am I supposed to believe that?'  
Solei nodded. 'Yes, actually you are. Because it's true.'  
The reason in the corner of her mind made its powers known. 'Um...actually, I don't. And I don't think I ever will.'  
'Why not?'  
'Because I am privy to your innermost thoughts.' Came the simple reply. 'All of your hopes, dreams, prayers...' the voice trialed off, but then reasserted itself with a tone smug omnipotence. 'Your wild, provocative fantasies...'  
Solei flushed and started to run, trying to get past the invisible wall that hindered her advance. 'Okay, so maybe I do, but it's just a girlish crush. Nothing more.'  
'You just keep telling yourself that, Protector. Just keep telling yourself that.' Solei tried to clear her head, but knew even as she tried that no matter what she told herself, it was more than just a crush.

* * *

  
Caelestis watched the slow progress of his elder daughter with amusement. "Still trying?" he asked her image, carefully tracking her ascension in his Mirror of Ray. "I would have thought that you would have given up AGES ago." She reddened at something, and increased her efforts. "I should have named you Stubborn and Slow instead of Solei and Selene." He ran his thumb over the small, polished surface and called up the image of his younger daughter, the Guide.  
"Zephyr is making his visit." Caelestis acknowledged the presence of the Demon God with a formal nod. "It won't be long before the rest of the plan falls into place and victory is yours."  
Caelestis was surprised at his partner's choice of words. "Victory will not be just mine, Keirimijag. It will be ours."  
The Demon God's gaze grew cold. "It would never have been our victory." He spat out the words. Caelestis waited. "You were just going to kill me once it was over, once I had guaranteed you your throne above all the others." The darkness god made no attempt to deny the accusations, simply leaning back in his throne. "You have made a fool of me thus far, Caelestis, it will go no further." The temperature began to rise steadily, and Caelestis glanced around, concerned. "No one will help you now, God of Darkness."  
"I would not have gone back on my word, Keirimijag, never." Caelestis was sweating, but not just from the heat.  
"You see, that's just the problem." The accusing tone was gone, replaced by an almost amused laugh. "You never gave me your word." Keirimijag's voice turned cold, and he started to fade. Demons started to pour from all corners of the vaulted room, and their minds were bent on Caelestis's destruction as they unsheathed deadly claws.  
"Wait," Caelestis was desperate; he knew that against the Demon God he had no chance. "My daughter will stop you as surely as she would stop me. Let me deal with her, then do with me what you would."  
Keirimijag contemplated the offer, holding back the snarling hoards. With a casual flick of his hand he released the mass. "No." The demons pounced in a gigantic wave, and pieces of flesh began to fly as the screams began.

* * *

  
Zephyr seemed amused by his sister's words. "Castration?"  
"Or death."  
"Why so violent, sister?"  
Amber twitched at the word, but hid it under a smile. "I guess because I was brought up that way." She hefted the weight of the mallet in her hand, judging the distance between her and the demon. Time seemed frozen, not a soul moved.  
"Father requires your presence."  
"No he doesn't." Amber retorted forcefully. 'There is NO way I am going to that bastard. No way in hell.'  
As if reading her thoughts, Zephyr spoke. "But hell is such a lovely spot, Chi. You'll love it."  
Her golden eyes flared red. "What did you call me?" her normally happy tone had taken on frigid qualities, and even Liz and Des backed away.  
"It is your name, sister." He was patronizing. "Shunhi'a Chi." Her body started to emanate red flames, and Selene knew what was coming. She hustled everyone out of the room, but one look at Tasuki's face told her to leave him behind. She did without a qualm, and shut the door behind her. Amber growled low, her ears, tail and fangs popping out as her knuckles turned white from her grip on the handle of her mallet.  
"Don't call me that." She raced forward, bringing her mallet above her head, ready to smash her 'brother' into a pulp. He casually reached out and put the palm of his hand against the butt of the mallet handle, creating a battle of will and strength between him and his sister. Her fury against his reason. The muscles in his arm flexed and tensed irritably as she applied more pressure, her demonic strength aiding her. The wisps of red surrounding her intensified as her anger grew, and they spread to encompass her mallet, making it flame.  
"You can't win, sister." Zephyr's voice was perfectly controlled, and it was the final straw for Amber.  
"EAT MY DUST!" she released her weight on the mallet, allowing it to fly up, and in one fluid motion the mallet shrank and the chi gathered in her palms. She fired the balls of chi with strength, each one impacting on her elder brother with an explosion that rocked the palace foundations. She paused, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Zephyr stepped calmly out of the falling dust and debris.  
"Is that everything you can throw at me, sister?" He had an amused smile on his face. She started to charge, but another yell of fury cut her off.  
"REKKA SHINNEN!" Amber dove out of the way of the fireball, her hair standing on end at the sudden appearance of Tasuki. Zephyr took the impact with a shock, falling back several steps and wincing at the fiery burn that was turning black on his skin.  
"And who are you?" he asked, his infuriating calm still in place.  
Amber glowered, standing tall. "He is Tasuki, celestial warrior of Suzaku." Lightning played at the tips of her fingers, the only sign of her anger.  
Zephyr looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh good. Then if I kill him it will be all the better for me." Zephyr unsheathed 6" claws, a deadly grin spreading slowly across his morphing features. Amber did not wait for him to finish his gruesome transformation from man to demon; she attacked, lightning striking within the room. She examined the sparks on the pads of her fingers, and a similar smirk rapidly covered her face as she began to concentrate on the lightning that was coming from the ceiling. Fragments of expensive wood paneling flew everywhere in the raging winds that picked up, and the flashes of energy became stronger and more frequent.  
"You will never kill him." Amber growled. At her summons, a sonic boom and an equally large tongue of lightning struck in the room. As the rubble fell and the air cleared, a charred body was seen in Zephyr's place; the face frozen between demon and human, between anger and pain. Amber took a good look at the destruction she had wrought, and her face turned a ghoulish green-grey. She raced over near the corner where Tasuki had taken refuge from the blasts.  
"Are ya-" Tasuki didn't get to finish his question as Amber began to empty her stomach.

* * *

  
Nakago grabbed a kon from the rack within the armory and walked out to the training grounds, intent upon clearing his mind of all thoughts as he trained. He bowed to an invisible opponent and whirled his kon around so it was ready to fight. Beginning a sequence of strikes and blocks that forced him to think about his hand position and footwork, Nakago toiled to eliminate Solei from his mind. It failed as his regimented pattern of attacks unwound into a replay of the actions during his fight with Solei. Every step he took was a mirror to hers, and his kon followed a path, ending with his invisible opponent on the ground and his kon ready to kill. He flipped his kon behind his arm and stalked back to the armory to replace it. Every action reminded him of her. He walked through the temple gardens slowly, deciding to think everything through in a coherent fashion. Striding into a little known part of the gardens, he relaxed against an ancient oak tree, his eyes closed as he began a reflection of his actions.  
It had begun with Seiryu's summons. He had fallen into a forested garden not too different from the one his stood in now, and he and Amiboshi had been found by Solei. She had not requested that they come out of the trees, she had commanded. Her hair was falling out of its restraints, and her sweaty training clothes had clung to her every curve. She had met his eyes unafraid, lavender turning silver for an instant. The silver was her dark side.   
'Why,' he asked himself. 'Did her dark half react to me?' He brain pondered over the question, but skipped along. She had been so vulnerable after encountering that boy. Nakago's hand clenched into a fist, but he willed it open. Her pride had crumbled twice that he knew of. Once on the bench after that meeting, and once later, after their swordfight, when she had returned from speaking with her father. She had been and Angel then, but her eyes had not changed.   
'She kissed me then.' his mind remembered. 'Why?' She had meant it, that he knew. What had prompted her to do such a thing? He had given her no reasons, unless she was naïve enough to believe that the two kisses he had given her were real...   
'Maybe they were real.'' his inner voice supplied. 'Maybe she was just emphasizing that she felt the same way.' Nakago shook his head; he did not want to listen to his conscience.   
'Why are you back?' he asked silently.   
'I'm right.'   
'No, you're not.' Even Nakago's thoughts were calm.   
'Why are you even bothering to reflect if I'm not right?' Nakago moved away from the tree and moved deeper into the gardens, his footsteps crunching autumn leaves.   
'She's nothing to me.' He got no response and repeated it out loud as if trying to convince himself. "She's nothing to me."  


* * *

  
The wind rippled through Solei's loose hair, and she paused her stride. Lifting the bottom of her shirt out of her pants, she used one of her knives to slice off an inch thick band from the hem. Turning into the wind, she pulled her hair back using the improvised ribbon, tying the knot tightly. She re-tucked her shirt in and gathered her glaive, pressing further up the mountain.  
"Stupid wind." she muttered. Instantly the wind died down, and it took Solei a moment to remember that she could control the wind with her chi. She shook her head at her own stupidity, and nearly ran into a tree. "Why am I so distracted right now?" she asked the winds. "Why am I not raging away in anger, charging off to kill my father?" The wind whistled faintly through the forest.  
'It's because you miss Nakago.' Solei glared at the tree and continued up the mountain.  
'No I don't.'  
'Why don't you?' Her inner voice wanted to hear the reasons for Solei's denial.  
'He was playing me. The entire time.' Solei strapped her glaive to her back and began to climb up a sheer rock face almost mechanically. 'He let me make a fool of myself more than once, and he deliberately manipulated my feelings and used them against me so that he could complete his duty.'  
The voice was amused. 'Essentially everything you would have done in his shoes.'  
'Yes.' Solei realized her mistake. 'NO! I meant NO!'  
'Uh huh. Right...' She growled and reached for the next hand-hold. It wasn't there. Tilting her head back, she tried to find it, and then realized that she was already standing on the ledge that would take her around to the cave. Her feet followed it mindlessly.  
'Fine. You win.' she said silently. 'It's more than a crush, and I DO miss him.'  
'So what the hell are you doing still on this mountain?'  
'I still need to kill my father.'  
'I knew that...' Solei chuckled slightly, but it trailed off as she stared into the black maw that was the cave's opening. With a final glance behind her towards Kutou, she slid inside the cavern.  
"There's no going back now."  


* * *

  
Keirimijag glanced over the work his minions had done. "Not bad." he complimented. "Now clean up the throne room and prepare it for visitors." The demons scurried to complete the tasks they had been given. He picked up the fallen Mirror of Ray and called up Solei. The mirror turned dark, and he knew she was in the Caves of Mirage. He would be unable to see anything of her until she emerged from the Caves.  
'If she gets out...' he thought wickedly. 'If...'

* * *

  
Yeah, I know I'm having too much fun with the sarcastic mental conscience thing, but it keeps me from getting the other characters TOO out of whack. review I know that Tasuki is a little wacky here, but bear with me; it'll be that way for another two chapters or so. (I think...). review I know, I'm killing off bad guys. DEAL WITH IT!! Review I needed to downsize, and that is one way of doing it. REview Everyone is going to start off in different directions starting next chapter, so it might be a little hard to follow. REView Again I request patience. REVIew Oh, also, if anyone can pick up on the classic rock reference in the chapter, let me know. REVIEw If you are all clueless, my sympathies my friends. The romances are going to start making more of an appearance, and they will be VERY distracting to the basic plot. REVIEW In other words, exactly how I want them to be. I'm nearing the end of the story, (I think...) so I'm having more fun. REVIEW!!  
  
thanx. MidnightShade  



	19. Found

Okay, as a warning, this chapter is ALL FLUFF. Be ye warned. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Tasuki waited until Amber had finished puking to join her in the foul-smelling corner.  
  
"Are ya alright?" he asked softly. She nodded weakly and allowed him to help her up and out of the room. No one was in the hallway, and Tasuki mentally measured the distance to the room Amber had been given. Deciding it was too far for her to walk by herself, he picked her up and started down the corridor.  
  
"I can walk." She was squirming slightly in his arms, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. He made no signs to put her down, enjoying having her near. "Put me down." Amber was not really trying to get loose, but to keep up face, she had to.  
  
Tasuki looked into her honey eyes. "No." He continued walking. Amber curled closer to him, trying to rid herself of the cold feeling that was drifting near. Tasuki opened the door of the room she was sharing with Des. Setting her down on the bed, he noticed that she was shivering slightly, despite the warm air.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, his accent slipping. She glanced up at him in surprise.  
  
"I..." Her gaze fell to her hands, and she inspected their tips. "I killed him..."  
  
Pulling her close, he stroked her hair softly. "S'alrigh', Amber. He woulda killed ya without a thought."  
  
"I feel dirty..." she mumbled into his chest. "Like I'll never be warm again." Her arms snaked around him, trying to gather as much of his body heat as she could. In response, he brought her even closer, resting his head on top of hers. Gently, he rocked her back and forth, murmuring soothing words.The door opened and then closed quickly. Amber did not notice.  
  
"Ya'll be alrigh', pet." Her white ears perked at the nickname.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Pet." His fingers brushed the tips of her ears. They flicked out of his touch, but he reached towards them again and started to rub them softly. A low purr rose through Amber's throat, and she blushed, yet made no attempt to remove herself from his caress. Her tail curled up and brushed against the arm that was wrapped protectively around her waist, and he tentatively stroked the silky white fur. She started to growl, but her warning did not deter him, and she relaxed against his strong chest in submission.  
  
"AMBER!!!!" Des's voice shattered the moment, and reluctantly, Tasuki let Amber go. She hesitated as his hand lingered on her waist, and, making a quick decision, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her.  
  
"Come on!" she said, dragging him down the corridor after her. He followed, curious at the mood swing that had run through the brunette. One minute calm and relaxed, and the next, energetic and bubbly. He would never understand her. Carefully watching Amber as she yanked him through the palace, he decided that he liked her as an enigma, and that he had meant what he had said on the cliff a few days earlier.  
  
"You're far prettier than this bit o' light. It don't shine half as bight as ya'll do." Amber spun at his words, running backwards at top speed.  
  
"Did you REALLY mean that?" The skepticism was clear in her voice, and Tasuki did the only thing he knew of to remove her doubt. He stopped short, her forward momentum ending and flinging her backwards against him. Spinning her in his arms so that she faced him, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed up and tried to pull back reflexively, but he would not let her leave, and tentatively she allowed him to kiss her, erasing her doubts and putting her mind at ease. Another yell from Des broke them apart, and Tasuki gave Amber a fanged grin.  
  
"Yeah, I REALLY mean that."

* * *

Selene shoved them out the door as quickly as she could, rushing to keep them from the raging battle now closed away behind the oaken doors.  
  
"Will they be alright?" Nicole asked softly, her fingers lacing through Ryndacko's gauntlets.  
  
Worry and doubt flickered momentarily through Selene's eyes, and then they grew cold. "If they aren't then the prophecy was wrong."  
  
"How can you be so callous?" Liz asked in disbelief.  
  
"I have to trust that the prophecy was right. Anything else means that I've been dead for hundreds of years." Mitsukake placed his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him, accepting his support. "I hope they're alright." she whispered.  
  
"I feel useless now!" Des yelled. "What are we supposed to do while they fight?"  
  
Selene shrugged. "Train for a battle that may never come? I don't actually know."  
  
"Why don't you know, teach?" Selene smiled at the name Raya had given her.  
  
"The prophecy's never actually been completely filled before."  
  
Nicole understood. "There have always been a few members missing. With all of us here, we can only wait until Solei returns."  
  
"Or fails to return..." Selene's voice was just above silent.  
  
Nicole made a quick decision. "Standing around isn't going to do us any good. Let's split up and just talk, get a feel for the basics of fighting, maybe." Nods accompanied her words, but no one moved. Nicole laughed. "Fine, I'll split us up." A coy look flickered in her eyes. "Selene and Mitsukake, Ryndacko and myself,"  
  
Selene understood what Nicole was doing and jumped in. "Liz and Hotohori, Raya and Nuriko."  
  
Des raised a hand. "What about me?" it was half whine and half a genuine request.  
  
A voice behind her made her jump. "I'll show you around the gardens if you like." Des spun around and saw yet another guy.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Chichiri." he answered simply. "And you are?"  
  
"Desaria. Call me Des." Everyone was stunned at her lack of even the tiniest bit of threat, but they let it drop as the two walked of chatting like old friends; Des's smile almost a match to the one on Chichiri's mask. The last thing they heard from her was a quick: "Just let me grab something from the room really fast." before they were out of earshot.  
  
"Well, with that taken care of, let's go!" Raya smiled at Nicole's energy and hesitantly accepted the arm that Nuriko offered her.  
  
'Hey, you said you wanted to know him better.' she told herself silently. 'Now's your chance.'  
  
Nuriko dropped the formalized escort once they were out of other's view, and switched his lead to her hand. She smiled tentatively, still feeling like an outsider. His return smile was unabashedly large, and she giggled softly at him.  
  
He put on a snobby look. "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
She tried to conceal her increasing chuckles. "Not at all..." She bit the inside of her lip to keep from bursting out in a hysterical fit of laughter.  
  
"Are you sure?" He stretched out his neck as he asked and it was too much for Raya's crumbling self-control. She tried to stop once she saw that he wasn't laughing, but once she looked into his eyes her laughter faded without effort. "When I pulled you out of the bushes in the gardens," he paused, trying to get her words right. "You said that "Watching is simply observing to find out more information on something that interests you"" he licked his lips. "Did you mean that I interested you?" Raya felt herself flush and she started fiddling with her hair.  
  
"Well..." Her eyes flicked up and met his before resuming their inspection of the cobblestones.  
  
"Yes..." Nuriko reached out and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting it up and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Why were you in the tree?" he asked.  
  
"I was hiding from...well..." She pulled out of Nuriko's grip. "This."  
  
"What do you mean?" She wasn't making any sense at all to him.  
  
"I was hiding from the prophecy, alright?" her emerald eyes were pleading, and he wanted to know why she ran. So he asked. She looked at him, startled. "I ran from it because I know what will happen." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she tried to leave, but Nuriko brought her back, wiping away the drops.  
  
"So you can see the future. That doesn't mean that it can't be changed." She smiled through her tears.  
  
"I don't want it to change." she whispered. Nuriko wanted to question her silence, but held back, knowing that something was going to happen that would change everything for him. Raya glanced sidelong at him, and came to a firm decision.  
  
'He is the one from my dream and I don't want that to be altered.' Happy with her conclusion she stood on her tiptoes and gave Nuriko a quick peck on the lips before starting to run. Nuriko did not let go of hr hand, and pulled her back.  
  
"It's not very nice to kiss a guy and leave him hanging..." he growled.  
  
Raya smiled. "Fine." She turned to face him and kissed him a second time. Before she could pull away, Nuriko kissed back, pressing his lips against hers. Raya sagged against him happily, trusting his strength to hold her up. When Nuriko ended the kiss, he saw forest green eyes sparking, and knew that loosing Solei had led to something better. He kissed her again. It had led to Raya.

* * *

Nicole watched the pairs split off in their separate directions and grinned. "It's good to se young love."  
  
"Would you prefer it if you didn't see it first hand?" Nicole glared at Ryndacko and smacked his chest plate threateningly.  
  
"It's a good thing I like you." Ryndacko bent down and kissed her lightly. He removed his gauntlets and gloves, replacing his hands around Nicole's waist. With another smile, Nicole spun and tweaked Ryndacko's beak-like nose.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
He grinned widely. "Is that so?" He poked her stomach.  
  
"Yes." She tugged his nose a second time and poked him in the ribs as she pulled back. He let her go and she ran down the corridor, tossing an expectant, loving smile over her shoulder. Ryndacko obeyed the summons and ran after her, all troubles forgotten as he pursued his love.

* * *

Hotohori offered Liz his arm, silently thanking Selene for allowing him to go with Liz. She accepted, unsure of proper manners, but all the while sneaking looks at the dark-haired emperor. He led her to a quiet, little used courtyard where he would not be interrupted by his counselors.  
  
"I don't believe we were ever properly introduced." Liz smiled with a slight nod at Hotohori's words.  
  
She extended her hand. "I'm Elizabeth Taira." Hotohori took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles that made Liz blush.  
  
"Hotohori." he responded, looking deep into her chocolate eyes. "Nuriko was right.' he thought. 'It DOES seem like she can see into your soul.' Suddenly he realized that he still had her hand, and he lowered it. Starting to let go, he was surprised when Liz gave his hand as squeeze and a smile. In answer he laced his fingers with hers. "What brought you here?" he asked, eager to hear her voice more.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Solei and Amber back at Solei's grandfather's temple, but they weren't home and Des and I met up with Nuriko instead." Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall the events in the proper order. "Amber hollered for Nuriko as he was taking us out to the cliff, and so we ran. Tasuki was fighting a big demon thing and Amber was standing next to a rip in the sky." Hotohori wasn't quite sure he was following her explanation, but he waited to hear it out. "We met up with Solei in Mitsukake's old hut and then we met Selene. The next morning Solei was gone, and we were heading here."  
  
"You had no idea about the prophecy?" he asked gently.  
  
She shook her head. "None whatsoever."  
  
"So you don't know what happens if they succeed?"  
  
Again she indicated her lack of knowledge. "Sorry. Hopefully we don't get sent home to live  
'Happily ever after'" She snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Liz sat down on a bench and looked up at him. "I stopped believing in my 'happily ever after' a long time ago."  
  
"Why?" Maybe this would explain the hint of sorrow he saw in her eyes.  
  
"The guys I like either already have a girlfriend or like someone else." 'Like you probably do.' she added mentally, "and although I love my family, I can't help but feel that they don't let me live as me! They think I'm depressed." She laughed a little at the thought. "I just don't think that it's all sunshine and rainbows."  
  
"I understand your problem." Hotohori said after a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz's curiosity was peaked, perhaps he DIDN'T like another girl...or guy...  
  
"There was this girl, Miaka..."  
  
'There goes that idea...' she thought ruefully.  
  
"I loved her, but she was in love with someone else..."  
  
"She turned you down, then tried to set you up with someone else right?" Liz spoke from her own experience with one of her friends - Charlotte. She liked Charlotte's boyfriend, and once she had found out, Charlotte had instantly tried to hook her up with some other guys.  
Hotohori was surprised at the answer from the dark-haired girl. "Right."  
  
"I know the feeling. They think that they can make you forget one person with another-"  
  
"-but the only thing it does is make you like the first person more." Liz smiled in pleasant shock and tugged on Hotohori's hand that she still held, forcing him to sit beside her. Instantly she leaned against his strong shoulder, taking comfort from someone who understood. They just sat there, and watched as it started to rain.

* * *

Do you understand what I meant when I said that it was ALL FLUFF? Okay, Des does NOT like Chichiri, nor does he like her, I just needed her to have someone to wander around with while I gave others fluff. Do you approve of the romance, the pairings? Please let me know. Also, I genuinely want to know how many people are actually reading this story. PLEASE let me know, I'm getting disheartened as I come to the end and I have very few (relatively) reviews that give me feed back. Do you people bother to read my notes? If you are reading, then let me tell you this. I know and thank midnightsoul, FangedBandit19 and I'moncloud9 for their consistant reviews and support, but unless others let me know how they feel, I won't post the final chapters. At all. I'll just leave you in suspense. Dems da Berries. For the three of you, if I don't get reviewed, I'll just e-mail u the last chapters. I have your e-mails. Ja ne.  
  
Solei: She's kinda pissed, so if you DO read the story, PLEASE let her know. It's weird seeing her cynical all the time. Also, she loves to write, and wants you guys to know that this is a LAST RESORT! She doesn't WANT to do this, but lack of support, aside from the previously mentioned 3 is really hitting her hard. Give her support people! Please. For the characters. We want you to know what happens to us!  
  
Thanx. MidnightShade. 


	20. Admittance

Okay, warning, major out of character Nakago. I had a momentary lapse in KEEPING THE CHARACTER IN HIS PERSONALITY so, yeah... you'll understand. Part of the reason is that it's my longest blurbult with Nakago, and it's just slightly difficult. Especially when I'm attempting the whole Solei/Nakago romance thing. Oh, in case you were wondering, the pairings go like this: Solei/Nakago (duh), Amber/Tasuki (hopefully you guys all saw that...) Raya/Nuriko (weird, yes, but hey, she's a prophet, she can do whatever she bloody well wants. Raya: uh-huh. Don't forget it M.S.) Liz Beth/Hotohori (aren't they cute...) and Nicole/Ryndacko. Yeah. That should be about it. Enjoy!

M.S. (or MidnightShade)

P.S. Thanks for reviews are at the end of the chapter...

* * *

Solei began walking through the Cave, knowing that she could let nothing distract her if she wanted to make it to the other side. Phantoms of friends came and want, brushing past her, laughing together, trying to get a reaction as they played their ghostly games. An image of Jaime appeared before her, seeming solid.

"I didn't mean to." He was trying to explain his actions with Christine. "She came on to me, I couldn't help it..." She brushed past him, tears building in her eyes at his betrayal.

'You broke up with me, you jerk.' she said to herself, knowing that speaking aloud would bind her to the Cave. 'Of course you meant to. Just because I wouldn't let you have my body...' she pushed her mind away from thoughts of Jaime and pressed forward, determined to get through the Cave successfully. Nuriko stood in front of her next, his braid dangling from one elegant hand.

"I did this for you, Solei." His ghostly eyes bored into hers. "It's time to stop playing games." She reached out towards him, but jerked her fingers back before they touched him.

'I'm sorry, Nuriko.' She gazed at the face. 'Raya can help you. She'll be better for you. I'd only hurt you more than I already have...' She broke away from his hold and forced herself to continue, tears beginning to fall. 'You're right...I should stop playing games...' Her outstretched fingers hit one of the walls and she returned to the middle of the Cave. She saw a glimmer of light before her and knew that the end was near. A final image faded into existence before her. Glancing up through her tears, Solei saw cobalt blue eyes staring into hers. The phantom's broad shoulders blocked the exit and Solei bit the inside of her lip, confidence gone in the face of the man who held the key to her powers unknowingly.

"Hello Solei." Her knees went weak and a shiver ran up her spine. A greeting almost escaped her lips, but she bit it back at the last moment, focusing all of her energies on remaining silent as was required.

'Hello Nakago.' His phantom hands reached out to her and brushed her cheek, image blending into flesh.

"Why do you torment me?" His voice was soft, but his question held so much command.

'I'm not doing anything!' she shouted mentally. 'It's not my fault!' One of his ghostly arms stretched around her waist and drew her close.

"Do you know what you do to me?" His voice was a deep purr that almost sent Solei to her knees. It was just as well that he rendered her speechless.

"I should just keep you here, with me." His breath ruffled her hair and his words broke the trance. She stepped out of his arms quickly.

'I have to go.' she thought sadly. 'I can't stay.' she paused. 'I want to stay. With you.' She stepped into the light on the other side of the Cave and stood before the wrought iron gates of the realm of her father.

"Goodbye." she whispered sadly. "Goodbye."

* * *

Des opened the door to the room she and Amber shared. With a quiet 'eep' she shut it, a vision of Amber in Tasuki's arms burned in her mind. She turned to Chichiri.

"On second thought, I don't need to get anything."

"What's in there now, no da?"

She tipped her head. "You didn't see?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't, no da. What?"

"Tasuki ...Amber...yeah..." She blushed crimson and fell into step with the taller monk. "So... What are the gardens like?" she asked.

"They're...well...they're big no da."

"Well, I would have guessed as much, but what's in them?"

Chichiri thought for a moment. "There's a nice pond, no da."

"Can you swim in it?" Des asked curiously.

"No, no da. It's for fishing, no da."

"Oh." Des said, a slightly abashed look on her face. "Do you fish?"

"Yes, no da."

"COOL!" she yelled, a smile lighting her face. "Can we fish?"

"I guess so, no da."

"Well then." Des marched onwards, ignoring Chichiri as he took a turn to get his fishing pole. "Let's go!"

* * *

_'You know she means more to you than a tool in Seiryu's greater purpose.'_

Nakago suppressed an annoyed growl. 'Why are you still trying to convince me of something that is entirely untrue?'

_'Like I said earlier,' _the voice replied. _'Why are you bothering to reply if I'm wrong?'_

'Because you are in my head and I can't get rid of you.' Came the steady reply.

_'You could always just agree with me and get it over with.'_ The voice retorted. _'It'll happen eventually.'_

'It will never happen.'

His mind was silent for a moment as the voice contemplated a decent response. _'So you're predicting that Solei will fail.'_

'She will succeed.' As he thought it he knew it would be true.

_'She WILL come to see you after she succeeds. IF she succeeds.'_

'She WILL succeed.' Nakago ignored the rest of the phrase.

The voice let out a frustrated yell within the barriers of his mind. _'WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO THICK HEADED AND GET THE FACT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER ALREADY!?!?!?!?' _Nakago did not respond and continued walking through the gardens of the temple. He pulled a small sky blue pouch out of his pocket and eased out the Mirror of Ray. For a moment he stared at his own reflection, then he ran his thumb over the surface, willing it to show him Solei. She appeared before him, all signs of the mirror gone, staring at him.

"Hello Solei." he said softly, his fingers reaching out and brushing her cheek. She shuddered, but her lips remained together. "Why do you torment me?" he asked, reaching out an embracing her with one arm. He pulled her flush against him, yet he could not feel her presence; only her ghost was with him. "Do you know what you do to me?" he did not know what she did to him; it was different than with all other women. True he did not really know her, and true he had not known her for very long, but she could hold her own against him in a fight and she could meet his gaze without flinching. "I should just keep you here, with me." He did not know what made him speak, but she pulled out of his arms and walked away, offering only a regretful look before disappearing and showing only his confused reflection in the mirror.

'_You care for her. Admit it already.'_ The voice whispered. _'You're worried she might not return.'_

Nakago returned the mirror to its pouch. 'It was a tactic to get her here. All part of the plan.' As he thought it he knew it was not true.

'_I'm supposed to believe that falling in love with Solei was all part of your master plan? Try again, Nakago.'_

'I'm not in love with her.' He received only a patient, waiting silence. He found himself wishing that he was wrong, that his inner self was correct, but he wasn't going to admit it. He closed off all thoughts of the blond-haired angel and moved deeper into the gardens. His mind continued in its wanderings and he didn't stop it. It came to rest upon Solei's opposite, Amber. The girl was always full of energy while Solei was much more reserved. Amber's words haunted him, running through his mind.

"I don't know what Solei sees in that egotistical jerk..." She had thought he wasn't listening, but his ears were sharper and fine-tuned by time. Nakago knew that Nuriko wasn't the 'jerk,' which left him. Why did that make him happier?

'_Because you LOVE HER!DUH!'_

Nakago shook his head. 'No. Love is a weakness I would prefer to avoid.'

His inner self rolled his eyes. _'What does it take to get this through your thick skull?! The girl loves you, you love her. ACCEPT IT!!'_

Nakago shook his head. 'Why did she go to Nuriko? Why did she write the note?'

His mental self did not falter. _'You denied her. She took a risk and paid dearly for it. You've been playing game with her heart, and she can't live with a broken one.'_

Nakago once more refused to respond to his inner voice and tried to relax as his feet found an overgrown path. His feet lead him to a fountain overgrown with dark green ivy. The statue above the fountain bowl was uncovered, and he was amazed to see a perfect likeness of Solei carved into the black and white marble. Anguish shone in the white marble eyes, and jet black wings curled around the figure, as if trying to comfort her. A crystal tear glistened at the corner of her marble eye, and her dress was covered in a sparking layer of silver dew. He found himself wishing it was truly her, not just a statute, and brushed her cold stone face with his fingertips.

"Why is it never really you?" he asked softly. "Why is it always a picture or a statue or an image?" He sank to a black marble bench a few feet away from the statue. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You have suffered much, General, but so has she."

Nakago looked up to see Solei's uncle staring down at him, a reproachful look on his face. "Then why? I am no longer what she wishes. She has made that much clear..." The letter ran through his mind and he blocked it away swiftly. Hades, the god who stood before him, watched for a rare moment as emotions ran unchecked across his face. Sadness mostly, but flashes of anger and annoyance as well.

"Do not blame yourself, General, you were taught to obey your god." Hades paused before continuing. "She was taught the same-"

Nakago cut him off. "Then why does she go to kill him?"

Hades sighed. "Caelestis was the one she spoke of who saved her from the streets and tortured her. Obedience was literally beat into her. Rebelling to save the world from her fate is the only thing she can do."

"This has happened before." It was not a question.

"Yes. There is a prophecy that the sisters follow."

"Prophecy?" he was back to his controlled voice and his harsh, emotionless mask was back in place.

"I'll give you the condensed version:

To continue his line

His children were born

One for the night

One for the morn.

Solei and Selene

The sun and the moon

Were his vessels of power

Controlled by a tune.

Then they awoke

And got out of hand

Caelestis killed them

To retain his command.

The girls were reborn

To bring about his demise

And under other names

They were forced to live lies.

One was a Protector

The other, a Guide

Their mission was impossible

And they vanished inside." Hades paused to regain where he was and to find the next relevant section.

"Games are played

By all but one

Most are successful

Once they are done.

The collection of few

Must fight together

If they hope to replace

Caelestis forever.

Such success cannot come

Without a small price

The life of a twin

Comes at the toss of a dice.

For she is the one

Who tries not to play games

And yet gets mixed up

Within the maze of names.

Every time

The group succeeds

The god reappears

To fulfill his needs.

It's an endless circle

Of death to partake

And then once more

The three will awake." Hades tried to read Nakago's face, but it was blank of everything but thought. "I skipped the information about the other members of the prophecy." Nakago nodded to indicate that he had heard. "I must away." A flash of black signified his disappearance and Nakago resumed his study of the statue.

"The life of a twin..."

His mental self gave a somber reply. _'Please don't be Solei...'_

* * *

Alright, here go the thanks:

Midnightsoul: Sorry about the lack of action here and in other chapters, be informed that it WILL BE in the next chapter. If it's not my own characters are likely to turn on me... Thank you 4 your continued reading and support, and for the reminders about the action!

FangedBandit19: I'moncloud9 is throwing things because in the prophecy Des is referred to as an annoyance. She took it personally. It was not meant as such. As you can tell, I have not stopped the story, but I do still want reviews! Please don't stop. Thanks.

ZzZzZzZ: Thank you for the review, you're the only one outside of the three who did review. (I know Midnightsoul did not directly, but it took a roundabout route.) Thank you for your review and I hope you keep reading. Keep reviewing!

FangedBandit19: um... I'm not quite sure what that has to do with the story, but I appreciate the Shakespeare. Goodness knows I love Shakespearean plays and such. Thanks 4 the review (despite it's slightly meaningless message) and keep it up!

PLEASE, TO ALL, KEEP REVIEWING! AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE, THANK YOU!! gives hugs and plushies of favorite FY characters to all reviewers THANK YOU AGAIN!!

MidnightShade


	21. Lost

The gates creaked open at her soft push, and Solei slipped inside, jumping slightly as they slammed shut behind her with a resounding CLANG. Her grip around her glaive tightened.  
  
"This is it..." she whispered and took a deep breath. "CAELESTIS!!!" she yelled.  
  
A low chuckle echoed through the enclosed yard. "He is no longer here, Protector."  
  
Solei's mind worked frantically to place the dark voice. "Show yourself!" she called out.  
  
Again the laughter, and shadows shifted slightly across the way. "How about I don't." She waited, frozen in place by the realization that her father was already dead and that she had a different god to face; one that was not as blind as her father. "I'll send in a replacement." Her head jerked up at the words and she whipped her glaive up in front of her body, forcing her tensed muscles to relax. They remained loose for only a few seconds, tightening back up as she saw the beast. Long tentacles undulated as it moved forward and Solei rooted her feet to the ground, her self-control slipping as row after row of razor-sharp teeth were revealed as the monster grinned fiercely.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you to get better acquainted." The monster advanced and Solei charged. She did not know what sort of chance she stood against the demon, but she needed to end the battle quickly. There was no telling what the demon god would do while she fought one of his minions. She raised her glaive and brought it down harshly, wincing as she felt the demon's scales resist her strike. The blade slid along the armor and try as she might she could not find a weak point. Hurriedly, she disengaged, despair beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. A tentacle flew at her. On pure reflex she dodged and swung her staff downwards towards the appendage. Her arms shook at the blow, but it did nothing. Her blade could not penetrate the scales.  
  
Anger flooded through her veins, calling to her. She embraced the power that rushed through her blood, smirking as the winds began to whip wildly around her, a swirling vortex beginning to form between herself and the demon that still advanced. With a feral cry, she released the tornado on the demon, watching carefully to see its effect. The winds died slowly. The monster remained.  
  
"Shit..." she murmured. "This is not good." One of the tentacles struck her arm and she felt acid burn through her skin. She raised her eyes to meet the demon's and felt her heart sink. She would not win this battle. Shifting her grip on her glaive, Solei glared darkly. She was not going to go down without a fight. Her legs coiled and she sprung, launching herself into the battle that would be her last.

* * *

Selene felt a surge of power and knew that something was wrong. Solei would not have used her normal chi unless it was a different fight. To kill Caelestis she would be dancing, not fighting like this. Selene reached out to her slightly older sister, wanting to see what her sister saw. A wall blocked her vision almost instantly, but it did nothing to protect her from what her sister felt. Acid burned into her right bicep and she clutched it instinctively. Then she understood what Solei felt. Utter despair and defeat. She knew that Solei would keep fighting, but the most she could hope for was a tie. A life for a life.  
  
"Such success cannot come/ Without a small price/ The life of a twin/ Comes at the toss of a dice..." Her sister had been doomed from the start. Rage filled her and she summoned her own power. Their uncle needed to be spoken with. She disappeared from the palace in a flash of smoke.

* * *

Keirimijag watched as Solei battled defiantly against his demon. He laughed, she would not win. He had trained the demon specifically, created it to be her ultimate nemesis. And then he had stolen the soul of one who once loved her and now hated her. The boy, Jaime, had been surprisingly helpful, random facts about Solei and her weak spots cropping up frequently in his mind. Even better than that, he had revealed her reliance on her glaive, something that Keirimijag had been quick to counter with his demon. He would not be stopped.

* * *

Nakago walked restlessly through the gardens, his mind not resting as it threw image after image of Solei at him. The most frequent was her kissing him, her soft lips pressed against his, trying to get a response from him, trying to see if he felt like she did. He had done nothing. He licked his lips. It was probably just his imagination, but he could still taste raspberry from her lip-gloss and he could still smell the cinnamon from her hair. His eyes stared back at the statue that was so much like her and yet so different. Something rippled through the air, and he was no longer staring at the marble girl. Instead he was on a mountain; outside a set of cast-iron gates, watching as Solei was flung helplessly to the ground. His fists clenched in anger, she did not deserve such pain. Time froze. Burns covered her lithe body and her glaive lay shattered on the ground behind her.  
  
"You chose to have her live, General. Now make it so." It was the voice from his dream, and the gates opened. The monster had not moved. "Save her." Time started again. His sword was in his hands and he charged, a blue glow infused with the blade. The sharp point bit deep into the demon's hide, distracting it from the motionless girl and turning it towards Nakago. A long tentacle stretched out to its utmost length and took a harsh swipe at the blond, but he dodged effortlessly and, with a smooth arc of his blade, the tentacle lay on the ground beside him. The demon seemed to understand that it was outmatched, but Nakago would not stop. This thing had caused her too much pain to survive and it was a danger that needed to be eliminated. Three more swipes sent the demon's head flying off of its shoulders and the body erupted in flames. Naught remained but ash.  
  
Swiftly, Nakago went over to Solei, praying that he had come in time to save her from death. He had seen too many people that he loved die; too many people who deserved to live more than he did. He picked her up and cradled her small form in his arms. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open, lavender gazing at him questioningly.  
  
"Nakago?" she asked softly, her mind racing back to waking up on the bench at her grandfather's temple, his cloak covering her from the cold morning.  
  
"Yes?" his voice sent shivers up her spine and she grinned, noting how unendingly attractive he was when he smiled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" her voice was barely a whisper and he had to strain to hear it.  
  
"Making sure that you don't die." He murmured dryly. "I know far too many people that would consider it my fault."  
  
She started to laugh, but it died away swiftly and she drug her gaze away from his face. "I'm so weak..." she muttered. "Such a good-for-nothing...."  
  
He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "That is entirely untrue." She raised an eyebrow at him, the simple action making the corners of his mouth to twitch up. "You are good for at least one thing."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"To be kissed." His lips descended onto hers swiftly, and he was unable to contain his desire for her. She pushed him away after a moment, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I'm no good..." she mumbled. His smirk grew as he realized that she was unaware of her ability to make him weak.  
  
"Well then..." he paused for a moment, seemingly thinking about something. "We'll just have to make sure that you are only kissed by someone who knows how..." This time she drew his face down to hers and kissed him softly. As she started to pull away, his hands tightened their grip on her, holding her in place, and one hand slipped around her waist while the other cradled her head. He moved his mouth against hers smoothly, effortlessly taking control. She started to speak, but he silenced her attempt by carefully deepening the kiss. Masculine satisfaction flowed though him as she clung closer, submitting to his caress. She opened her mouth to him after his tongue played with her lips, and he kept the kiss gentle, yet demanding, allowing himself to taste her fully.  
  
'Cinnamon.' He thought with some amount of surprise as his tongue explored her mouth, seeking out her own tongue and sucking on it once she relinquished it into his control. He dove deeper into her mouth and she pressed up against him with a whimper as his hand found a very tender and overtly sore spot on her back with his hand. 'Enough for now.' He thought with some regret. Expertly he tapered off the kiss, giving her one last feather-like caress with his lips before pulling back. She stood still, eyes closed and face flushed for a minute before opening her eyes.  
  
"Wow..." Nakago smirked at his success. "Nakago..." he arched an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "How are you here?"  
  
"For you." he answered, stopping her as she tried to speak. "You're hurt, Koishii." he admonished softly.  
  
She managed a weak smile, feeling her energy starting to drain away. "Not for long..." he had called her Koishii – beloved. Black played around the edges of her vision, calling her away. She gave one last smile to Nakago and brushed his face with her fingertips. "Anata..." Her hand dropped abruptly and her head rolled to the side.  
  
A tall figure in black appeared, his eyes dark pools beneath the cowl of his cloak. "The time has come." His voice was deep and he reached out to Nakago, indicating that he needed the girl.  
  
"No." Nakago could no loose her. Now that he had her, he was not going to let her go.  
  
The figure raised his cloaked arms. "Then the dead shall come walking." At his words, Solei rose out of Nakago's grasp and walked with jerky steps over to the god of death. He scooped her into his arms almost gently and something akin to sorrow could be seen shining in his ebony eyes. "Farewell General." Black light flared sharply and the figure was gone.  
  
Nakago drove a fist into the ground. This was why he was so aloof: everyone he loved died. When he could convince himself to open up a little, they would be killed. He missed the feeling of her in his arms and realized with a pang of regret that he had only ever held her close twice. Maybe three times. Only called her by the name he heart had known her by once. His Koishii was dead.

* * *

Selene arrived in a plume of blue-grey smoke; a negligent wave of her hand sent it scurrying away into the shadows of the underworld.  
  
"**UNCLE!!**" she roared. The black cloaked figure appeared in front of her, a limp figure held in his arms tightly. Selene staggered back. "Dead?" she asked, all anger gone at the sight of her twin. Hades nodded and started walking.  
  
Selene caught up with him swiftly. "You can't just throw her into the pool."  
  
Her uncle sighed. "I must. It matters not that I am a relative. It was her time to die and I must do my duty."**  
  
"_DAMN DUTY!!!!!_" **she screamed. "Solei is your niece!"  
  
"I cannot..."  
  
"NAKAGO LOVES HER!!"  
  
Hades glanced back at her. "I know. He knows. She knew. Nothing can change what has been done. Would you sacrifice yourself to give her a chance at love and life? Even knowing that you yourself have Mituskake's love to enjoy?"  
  
She started to say that she would sacrifice her life to bring back her sister, but her breath caught in her throat and she shook her head sadly. "I cannot."  
  
A wavering violet light appeared next to them and Des walked out, her legs shaking from effort. "I can." She said, all of her bubbly happiness gone.  
  
"I cannot let you." Hades said. "It is not your time."  
  
"Was it truly her time, Hades?" Des sounded far more mature, and her voice echoed with residual sadness. "I have not as much to life for as she does. I offer myself in her place."  
  
"She will die anyways." Hades answered. "It will be the only way for her to stop Keirimijag."  
  
Des shook her head. "Not true. The Daughter of the God and the Queen are more than capable of destroying him. Especially if the Knight gets his act together and assists them."  
  
Selene stepped forward. "Are you sure?"  
  
Des nodded, not hesitating.  
  
Hades inclined his head in acceptance. "Very well. I will set up the pool and when it swirls white, jump. It will accept you."  
  
Hades turned and deposited Solei in her sister's arms, fondly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Des followed him as he exited the main hall of the underworld, her footsteps calm and unhurried. A huge circle wrought of bone stood before her and she walked steadily up the steps.  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Hades asked.  
  
Des nodded. "I'm positive."  
  
"Only fools are positive."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Then it is a good thing that I am a fool." The vortex opened and began to swirl, black turning to white. Des needed no prompting and jumped, diving into the portal as it began to close. The circle of light vanished, then seemed to hiccup and it spit out two things. One was a crystal the colour of lavender covered in morning dew. The other was the small body of a young woman, her body covered in small bite marks from the undead creatures that protected the gate.  
  
"What?" Hades did not understand. Only the crystal should have been there.  
  
Des raised her head weakly and gave him a cheeky grin. "They said I was too much of a fool and they sent me back. Guess being positive has its good points." She picked up the crystal and turned it over in her hands. "Let's get this back into Solei." Hades nodded in amazement. The prophecy was falling into place.

* * *

Yeah, I know I said that I probably wouldn't get a chapter out until the 1-year anniversary of the start of Awoken, but hey, I had an idea and I ran with it. If I get lucky with another then I'll grace you with another chapter on that day. I probably won't be able to though...sry...

The Muses Tk and Zv: Thanks for the critique, I'll work with that as soon as Fanfiction starts to agree with my formats...the prophecy thing just doesn't like me... I've changed some of the formalities stuff, but I won't re-load the chapter until I've finished the story-wide editing that I'm doing. The Queen is going to help me with some of that and I'll do what I can. Thanks for he review!

FangedBandit19: yeah, I know. Hopefully you liked the action in this one...yes...it got fluffy at the end...but hey, I'm coming to the end of the story and the two of them hadn't admitted it yet. I was getting frustrated.

Gee, I wonder why I haven't read book 11 yet...hint hint...please? Thanks for the tip, but I kinda already knew that... thanks anyways though.

Alright, Nakago appeared in front of her because she was in the Caves of MIRAGE. The power of the caves mixed with the power of the mirror and produced the effect that I wrote about. Sorry. That was a technical aspect that apparently was underwritten too deeply...sry. Oh, and in this chapter he is teleported by the mystical little female voice. I'll explain who she is later... thanks for the review!

Ciao

I'm on cloud 9: yeah. Sry. Nice Monty Python quote. I'll try to get another up before December, we'll see though...

All: thank you for reading and hopefully you continue to do so. Please, if you have even the slightest question, hint, notice of classic rock people, (I'll give a preview of the next chapter to the person that guesses the references first. Note: the answer must also be right...), want to see a certain character again, anything, don't hesitate to press the pretty blue button that says "Go" and tell me. Please. I live for comments.

Ciao!

M.S.


	22. Illusions

Hi to all! I'm back with another chapter, and I would like to add that this one is for you, FangedBandit19, happy 15th birthday!! . #throws confetti and party hats up in the air for readers to wear.# Congratulations!!

* * *

Amber watched in amazement as Selene appeared before her, a smile working its way onto the blonde's soot-covered face. 

"Solei's alright."

"That's nice…" Amber's mind was drifting and it took a moment for Selene's words to register. "Wait a minute…SHE WASN'T ALRIGHT AT SOME POINT?!?"

Selene waved off her concern with an impatient hand. "She's fine now. No worries. Nakago professed his love, she died, she is being brought back as we speak… the norm."

"Nakago finally told her?" Amber asked incredulously.

"Finally." Selene confirmed with a grin.

"All that leaves is…well…" Amber struggled to come up with a person without a partner. None came to mind. "No one."

"Ladies." A dark god bowed before them and they curtseyed back awkwardly.

"Hades." Selene greeted formally.

"Solei is well, but her task is still unfinished."

"Caelestis is not dead?" Selene asked.

"No, he is very dead, however, Keirimijag has taken over his place as an evil lord."

"Still bent on world domination?" Amber questioned.

Hades shook his head affirmatively. "Indeed. His plan must be disrupted."

"What can we do?"

"Summon the Queen and the Knight, Guide. Then we may discuss the Demon God."

Selene nodded and turned down the hallway. "NICOLE!!!!!! RYNDACKO!!!!!!" A loud clang resounded through the corridor and Selene winced, watching as Amber clapped her palms over her sensitive fluffy ears.

"You yelled?" Ryndacko asked.

"Yes."

Nicole placed a hand on Ryndacko's forearm and held him back slightly, responding to Hades. "What do you require, Lord of the Underworld?" Her tone was different, changed. Her voice could command the world.

"The Demon God has destroyed Caelestis, he will not return for all eternity. However, no he has control of the Rod and also the armies of the demons are under his control. There is naught that we gods may do to stop him, as we must follow the mandate set down for us by the Creator that keeps us from intervening in affairs not our own."

"So we must fight him." Selene finished.

Hades shook his head. "No, Guide. You must lead the three to the war ground, then you must leave. It is their battle to fight, their role in the prophecy."

"But this was not foreseen, Solei and I were supposed to kill Caelestis with their assistance and then we would all be able to live our lives as they should have been."

"It was foreseen." Raya walked into the enclosure, her head bowed and her hands clasped behind her back. "I saw."

Selene understood. "The prophecy was a sham, something that was never supposed to occur, something to give us false hope.'

"Correct, Guide."

"What must I do?" she asked.

"Lead them there, take them there, leave them there. Their fates must be written anew."

"I live to obey."

* * *

Nakago starred at the charred ground. Nothing was there. Nothing. Barren, blank, totally and completely devoid of any life other than him. And he was not even truly living, for she had been taken away. A shadow shifted further into the fog and Nakago stood easily, his expressionless mask hiding the grief that could not be removed. 

"Do you understand agony now, Nakago?"

That voice was familiar, but from where? It had not been that long since he had heard it… Nakago remained silent, waiting for the speaker to reveal more.

"She was taken from me too. I was tricked into breaking up with her, tricked by her worst enemy Christine. I tired to apologize twice, but twice she found refuge away from me, someone else to comfort her." Jaime. This boy was Jaime. Both times she went running to another, and now, when I might have gotten her back you take her from me again, for a third time."

"Do not praise yourself, boy." Nakago's voice was colder than normal. "You pushed her away. What reason had she to go to you for comfort?"

Jaime's response came swiftly, his voice condescending. "I was the only person who knew the truth about her mother, who understood what had happened to her, how she had grown up. I feel her pain."

Nakago gave a slight smirk that put a glimmer of fear and apprehension into Jaime's eyes. "You think you know her past, boy?" Jaime nodded. "Presume nothing, words are lies."

Enraged, Jaime let out a feral cry and leapt towards Nakago with a sword. Amused, Nakago sidestepped the foolish attack and knocked Jaime senseless with a smooth strike to the nape of his neck.

"Fool."

* * *

Des studied the pale lavender crystal. She needed to put it back into Solei, but how was she supposed to do that? Selene had left almost immediately, and Hades had followed not long after. So it was just her and Solei in the middle of the underworld. Great. Now what? 

"Place it over her chest and open you palms, it should hang in the air above her for a few seconds, then be absorbed back into her heart, bringing her back to some semblance of life." Des did not question the strangely calming voice and obeyed the orders, raising her cupped pales a few inches above her and slowly opening them, watching to see if the crystal would fall. It remained hovering in the air as the voice had predicted. At an agonizingly gradual pace, the crystal lowered into her chest, flaring silver as it disappeared. Solei's eyes fluttered open and white eyes found Des' own.

"Where is he?"

"Still at the battlefield."

"I must go to him."

"I do not know how to send you."

"Just focus on your energy. I'll do the work and send you back to the palace. I must go to him." Des nodded, a tight smile on her face as she slipped into the depths of her mind and soul to find the power she had brushed earlier to arrive in the underworld.

"Thank you." she heard Solei whisper, and then the lavender flare obscured all else.

* * *

Nakago watched as two identical lavender portals opened on the battle field, one of them wavering as though from exhaustion. He waited. The stronger portal opened first, revealing four people, one of them with two fluffy white ears on top of her head. Three of them remained, one left, the lavender portal closing smoothly. He turned to the other vortex. A stumbling figure fell out of it, long black wings nearly catching as the portal swirled closed. 

"Anata?" The voice was soft, but he knew it. His ears yearned to hear it always.

"You are a vision. You died in my arms, Koi. You died."

The mirage of Solei gave a surprised look. "I am an Angel of Death, Anata. Lucifer would not let me die."

"Hades led you away walking."

"And Lucifer threw me back." Her voice was pleading with him and she reached out to touch him. He moved out of range with a smooth step.

"My Koibito is dead. Haunt me no more."

An animal growl drew his attention away from the specter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" It was Amber. "SHE BRAVES THE TRIALS OF DEATH FOR YOU, TRYING TO RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AND WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN SHE DOES GOME BACK? YOU **REJECT** HER?!? NO!!!!" He arched an eyebrow at her fury and disregarded her words.

"Touch me. It's so easy to leave me, all alone with my memories, of my days in the sun. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun…." Nakago listened, entranced by Solei's voice and slowly he obeyed her words, reaching out and brushing his fingertips against her cheek. She was real. Not a vision. He folded her into his arms without a second thought, marveling at the perfect fit she was to his body. He heard someone clapping, but ignored it. Solei was alive.

* * *

Amber hopped out of the portal, her tail swinging merrily behind her. She saw Nakago standing alone on the field and cringed at the empty look in his eyes. She watched as the other portal opened and closed, leaving Solei on the field. 

"Anata?" It was barely a whisper but Amber knew that everyone could hear it.

"You are a vision. You died in my arms, Koi. You died." Amber winced. Nakago was taking this harder than they though he would.

"I am an Angel of Death, Anata. Lucifer would not let me die." The devil himself.

"Hades led you away walking."

"And Lucifer threw me back." Amber shook her head. Nakago could be SO thick-headed at times.

"My Koibito is dead. Haunt me no more." So he thought that she was truly a ghost. A low growl escaped her throat. How could he be so smart and yet so completely stupid?

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled. . "SHE BRAVES THE TRIALS OF DEATH FOR YOU, TRYING TO RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AND WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN SHE DOES GOME BACK? YOU **REJECT** HER?!? NO!!!!" He shrugged off her words with a raised eyebrow and turned away.

Solei took a deep breath and started to sing, drawing on whatever talent she might have had to belt out a single verse of Memory, from Cats. "Touch me. It's so easy to leave me, all alone with my memories, of my days in the sun. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun…."

Amber nodded, trying to silently force Nakago into going over to Solei and touching her, finding out that she is real. He obeyed. Relief flooded across Solei's face as he swept her into his arm and she relaxed. Amber started clapping. Maybe this time the pair would not be split.

A light touch on her shoulder reminded her that she had a task to complete, and she followed Ryndacko and Nicole into the fog. Every once in awhile she would stumble, but Ryndacko and Nicole would help her back to her feet, ignoring her attempts to brush them off. Eventually she stopped arguing and let them help her.

The fog began to thin and they stepped out into a sunny field, covered in flowers and grass. Ryndacko sniffed the air cautiously.

"Illusioon." he announced. Nicole nodded and grabbed Amber's hand.

"Don't let go." she said softly. "The illusions can be deceptive, but as long as you feel my hand in yours, all is well." Amber understood and gave Nicole's hand a squeeze to show that she understood. Nicole smiled back, lacing her fingers through Ryndacko's. The illusion faded.

"Was that you, Ryndacko?" Nicole asked softly.

"Not me." he answered. "I don't have enough toes." Nicole nodded sadly, and the three started forward, carefully sidestepping the carcasses of demons that littered the ground like the flowers had earlier.

"We're off to see the wizard…." Amber mumbled. "The wonderful wizard of Oz."

* * *

"She's **WHERE**?!?" 

Selene winced. "Going off to kill her father."

"YOU LETT HER GO?"

"Tasuki, calm down. Ryndacko and Nicole won't let anything happen to her. She'll be fine, honest."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT SHE'LL BE FINE?! SHE'S GOING OFF TO KILL THE EVILEST GOD OF ALL TIME!"

"Tasuki, you need to be rational right now." Selene was barely holding on to her own nerves about her sister's recovery and Tasuki's yelling was not making her attempt any easier. "She has the ability to take care of herself, even if it is against her father."

"But what if he tries somthin' with her?"

"She'll be fine."

"Fine…"

* * *

H12 – thanks for the comments and I'll try to get those fixed. Actually, I'm going to start rewriting the entire story with all of the plot problems fixed, so things like that will not be problems there. Also, the / indicates a change of line in poetry. The basic format was being annoying. 

FangedBandit19 – like I said, this one's for you, girl. Enjoy. I know I probably should have put in more Amber/Tasuki lovin' in for you, but hey, you've all been bugging me to just get on with the story itself, so I started to. Yeah. Des needed to be calm for that, image a hyper Des trying to convince Hades to let her into the underworld because she has nothing special to live for. It doesn't really work, does it?

Yes. The portal hiccupped. (ipu.) hehe… thanks for the compliments. I MIGHT have another chapter up during break. Probably not though because I'm going to be working on History Day… sry…

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

MidnightShade


End file.
